The Tween Years
by purple83
Summary: This is the sequel to A Different Sort of Beginning. All of the kids are present. Callie and Brandon are now ten, Mariana and Jesus are nine, and Jude is six.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N And here is the sequel. **

"Do you guys remember this one?" Lena asked her kids as they looked through an album of family pictures.

"How could I forget? I broke my arm jumping off of my bed… Jesus hadn't been here very long, right?"

"It was the first weekend that they stayed with us, your bed was brand new. You said you were trying to catch the ceiling fan. I had told both of you earlier to stop. If your arm hadn't been broken you would have been in big trouble with me."

"So, Mama, if I had broken my arm instead of the window last week would I have not been in so much trouble? I thought we were more precious than anything." Jesus said laughing and ducking out of the way of the pillow Lena lightly threw at him.

"I think my arm was worse than any of the trouble I have been in. I couldn't go swimming and it itched all the time. I couldn't even play my piano very well. It was terrible." Brandon tried to explain.

Mariana snuggled into Lena's side a little more. "Did you know then, Mama?"

"Did I know what, Mari?"

"Did you know that we were going to be a family?"

"I guess I sort of did. Mom found you two and the first weekend was crazy, but I knew by the end that you were mine." She gave Mariana a kiss on her cheek and turned the page. "Ah, your first day of preschool. It is too bad we didn't any happy pictures of you that day seeing as you seriously cried all day."

"I look great, though… Except you and Mom made Brandon and I wear matching outfits that were incredibly dorky. I mean really, who wears things like that?" Jesus asked speaking up again.

"You looked adorable." Lena said touching the little Jesus in the album. "Those clothes looked great five years ago. I don't make you dress like that now, although when I picked out your clothes…"

"We matched often." Callie finished for her mother with a smirk. "I remember so many first days of school that we all matched. I think the last time was when Jude started school. You didn't want him to feel left out."

"I kind of like it when we all match." Jude said quietly from Lena's lap. "Mama picks out the best clothes."

The other four groaned and rolled their eyes. "At least one of my babies still loves me."

Just then they heard the front door open. "Hello, Babies, I am home!" Stef called.

Jude quickly escaped from Lena's lap to go greet Stef. Jesus followed behind slowly. The others figured she would come greet them and didn't move. "Mommy! Guess what! We have no school on Friday because you get to go talk to our teachers!"

"That sounds exciting, Little Man! What is your teacher going to say about you?" Stef asked giving the little boy a hug and a kiss.

"She will say that I am a delight to have in class. She says I am much different than my brother and my sister. She would like to have a whole room full of Judes."

"I believe that. I am going to check with your Mama, but I think we are going to go Thursday right after school to all the conferences because I already have off Friday just to spend with my babies. How about you, Jesus? What is your teacher going to say?"

Jesus tried to slink out of the room, but Stef grabbed him back and dragged him toward her. "I guess you should wait and see." He squeaked out.

Stef continued holding him in a half headlock and kissed the top of his head. "Hmmm…. I haven't gotten as many phone calls about you this year. Your last spelling test was better. I thought things were going well." She released him.

"Yeah..." Jesus said unconvincingly.

"Stef, did Jesus give you the note yet? I told him he had to give it to you as soon as you came home." Lena said loudly from the family room.

"There is a note?" Stef asked.

Jesus sighed and dug the note out of his pocket. "I was trying to participate in class, Mom. For real. I don't know why my teacher sent the note home. We were learning about insects and it reminded me of that time we went to the beach last summer and…"

"And according to the note, you jumped out of your chair and loudly interrupted class with a story about learning to surf and your brother losing his swim suit. That is not participating in class; that is disrupting. We have discussed the difference between the two several times. What is happening at school as a result?"

"I had to bring home the assignment for homework since I had to sit in the hallway and I have to have this note signed. Sitting in the hall gave me lots of time to think. Mama already made me do the work. You just need to sign the note." Jesus offered hopefully.

"I bet that you will have even better time to think without your video games for the rest of the week. What do you think, Bud?"

Jesus hung his head and then looked back up with a few tears in his eyes. "But Mom, I just got them back yesterday. It's not fair!"

"I think you teacher thought it wasn't fair that you disrupted class." Stef put an arm around Jesus and walked with him into the family room. "Now that I have hopefully handled the worst of today's issues, how is the rest of my family doing?"

Callie sort of reached up from her perch on the arm of the couch for a hug and kiss. Stef leaned over her to also greet Mariana. Brandon stood up and walked over for a quick hug, but tried his best to avoid the kiss. Then Lena moved Mariana enough so she could stand up and the two women shared a tight hug and a passionate kiss.

"Moms!" Callie said throwing a pillow their direction. "There are kids in the room!"

They broke it off laughing. "Yes, our kids. Kids that need to know that even nearly six years into our marriage that we still love each other very much." Stef answered for the two of them.

"So, since Mom is home now, you all need to sit back down because we have some news for you. There is a reason we have been looking through family pictures…" Lena started as the kids sat back down.

"I think it's because we are moving." Jesus interrupted hopping up much like he had in class. "I saw a picture of a house one time that was really big and had lots of bedrooms…."

"I don't want to move! I love this house, Mama. I like my room and my toys…" Jude said worriedly.

"That's because you don't have to share a room. Jesus is always in my stuff." Brandon complained. "Last week I had to rebuild my Lego Hogwarts three times because he kept destroying it."

"Focus, guys! We did not say we were moving. Jesus, this is how you get in trouble with your teacher. When you interrupt it gets everyone else off track. Have a seat and listen, please." Stef said sort of guiding him back to sitting.

"No, our actual news is that we heard from Bill this week. If all goes according to our plan we are all going to take off from school one day next week for court because Jesus and Mariana are going to be part of our family permanently." Lena announced thinking the kids would cheer. Instead they all just looked at her.

"Did you guys not hear your mama? There will be cake and a day off from school. Plus, you know, the adoption going through it going to feel pretty great, right?"

"There wasn't cake last time we went to court." Jude finally answered.

"When you say if everything goes according to the plan do you mean that it might not really work out again?" Callie asked. "Last time Ana was given three more months to 'show improvement.'"

"Yes, but now the three months have passed and Bill says she has still not completed any of the requirements to even have visitation reinstated. So, he doesn't think there is any way that her parental rights won't be terminated this time."

"You said that last time, Mama." Brandon said. "And the time before. We have been waiting for years. Literally."

Lena noticed that neither Mariana nor Jesus had said anything on the topic yet. "I sort of thought you would all be happy. What about you Jesus, what do you think?"

"I thought you said that the paper didn't matter. Now it does again? I thought I was your kid forever already." He said standing up and leaving the room. Mariana quickly followed him.

"Jesus, Mariana, come back in here, please! I think we need to talk to you a little more…" Stef called after them.

"Honey, I think we are going to have to go upstairs. They are obviously full of emotions that we will need to talk through with them. No matter how long we have had them or how much we love them Ana will always have a place in their hearts. It has been hard with her fighting for them in some ways, but terminating her rights seems pretty final. It is like mourning a loss."

"But I was adopted and I don't feel that way about my birth mother." Callie said reminding the women again that they were not alone. "Ana wasn't a good mom and doesn't even get to see them anymore. I think Jesus is just upset because it hasn't worked out yet. Same as us."

"Callie, your adoption was much different. Your mother was very young. For your first few months of life she was trying to take care of you alone. She realized she couldn't do it and actually took you to social services and signed over her rights. It took a little while, but I was able to adopt you without going to court every few months for five years. You were tiny the last time you saw your birth mother, the twins lived with their mother until they were three and a half. We have been through visitation multiple times and even when they didn't have visitation they still sometimes had to see her in court. You never had to do that."

"I know, but they have all of us now. We are their family. You said we were." Callie continued protesting.

"And that is why we are working so hard to make it official. We want them to be with us forever and we want to not have to think about Ana anymore." Stef said only receiving a few looks from Lena.

"How about you three go get out the ingredients I will need to make spaghetti while Mom and I go talk to your brother and sister? Then I will come back downstairs to cook with you."

"I want to make the garlic bread!" Jude volunteered. He really hadn't understood quite all the rest of the conversation, but he had learned to sit quietly. This quality served him well and allowed him to listen to more adult conversations than any of the other four.

Stef and Lena made their way up the stairs hand-in-hand. They figured the twins would be in the girls' room together and they were right. "Okay, Babies, come sit down with us, please. I think we need to talk."

Lena sat down on Mariana's bed and Stef sat on Callie's. Both kids sat in the middle on the floor. "I think you could come a little closer. I mean, I didn't shower after work, but I don't think I smell bad…."

Lena cleared her throat to start the conversation. "I know that it is hard for you two to understand all of this stuff with Ana. It is okay for you to miss her. She was a big part of your life for many years."

"I don't miss, Ana. Yes, she was my first mom, but seriously, Mama, why would we miss her? I don't even remember living anywhere else really. You guys are my moms. You are the ones who take away my video games when I mess up and the ones who take me to soccer practice. It just bugs me that you say that I am your son and you don't need any papers to say so, but when adoption comes back up you act like it will change things." Jesus explained reasonably.

Lena looked surprised that Callie's assessment had been more correct. "Adoption is sort of complicated because it does change things. I don't need a piece of paper saying that you are my son. I know you are. I see bits of your mom and me when I see you. However, in the eyes of the government and other people, until you are adopted you can't belong to us officially. When your adoption happens next week or in the future, your name will be changed forever. I know you have been writing Adams Foster as your last name for a while now, but this will make it true."

"So, even if it doesn't work this time either, I am still going to be yours?" Mariana asked quietly. "But if it does I will for real be Mariana Elizabeth Adams Foster and have your middle name forever, Mama?"

"Exactly, Love."

Mariana then got up and got onto Lena's lap. Even though she was small for nine, she was obviously too big to sit on her mama's lap much. She leaned over and kissed Lena on the cheek. "I can't wait."

XXXXX

"I planned our conferences oldest to youngest. That way we will start and end on a high note and find out whatever we do along the way." Lena explained when she met Stef in the entrance of the school. Brandon's conferences always seemed to turn out well. He was a good student and didn't cause much trouble. Callie's were always sort of mixed. She always had good grades, but sometimes had a difficult time in class. Mariana struggled some with any subject that required her to talk in class. Jesus had many behavior issues associated with his ADHD and sometimes didn't follow through with his schoolwork well. Jude was the joy to anyone who ever taught him. Brenda always made the comment that she would have taught the last Adams Foster more than one year in a row if she had the chance.

"That sounds good. So, we go to Brandon's first. Mike said he wasn't going to be able to make it today, so it will just be the two of us." Mike had attended the early conferences with Brandon, but had long since determined that most of that was better left to Stef and Lena.

The two women stood outside Brandon's classroom looking at the work hanging in the hallway. "That's odd, I don't see anything of Brandon's out here." Lena said looking carefully at each one.

"Wait, this might be his…" Stef said pointing at a particularly badly done piece of work. "I can't really read the name on it, so at least it is possible, right?"

"No, Brandon has always done better work than that, it couldn't possibly be his… Although that does look a little like a picture that he drew last week. We should talk to him about his handwriting."

The door opened, another parent walked out, and the teacher invited them in. "It is good to see you both again. I guess we should start with Brandon's grades. As you can see here most of them have dropped to the B range with a low B currently in reading."

"That seems strange to me. What is going on?" Stef said looking over the progress report.

"Brandon hasn't been completing his homework. Instead he has been rushing at the last minute before school to fill in some answers. It is beginning to catch up with him. I sent you a note about this last week, didn't you get it?"

"No, I can't say that we did." Lena sighed. "I assure you that this will stop. Since his grades have always been good and he has shown responsibility, I stopped going through his back pack with him every night a few years ago. We will start it again this weekend, though."

"I guess that would also explain his work in the hallway… Did he bring the note back?" Stef asked.

"Yes." His teacher fished out the note with Lena's name scrolled across the bottom fairly well done. "I guess I didn't mention it to you here at school because I thought you got the note."

"I can see why you might think that. We will add forging signatures to his list of offenses. Feel free to come to my office anytime to talk about Brandon's schoolwork. I should have caught this from the office earlier, I just had no idea that I needed to be monitoring his grades."

"Here is my cell phone number in case you didn't have it before. Next time his homework is not finished when he arrives at school, call me. We expect more of him than this. Are there other issues we need to know about?"

XXXX

"Callie is doing very well in every class. She has almost made her reading goal already and she does her work."

"I sense a however coming." Stef said.

"No, not really. She has not been in trouble in class. She has been a little distracted in class recently. She has seemed very concerned about something. Do you have anything unusual going on at home by any chance?"

"Well, it looks like the twins' adoption is going to go through next week. I am not sure why that would bother her except it has been a long process." Lena offered.

"Hmmm… Unless… Have you sent anything home to be signed recently that was returned with Lena's signature, by any chance?"

"Yes, her field trip permission form, why?"

"Let me look at it for a moment." The teacher handed Stef the permission form with that same Lena signature on it.

"I thought it was odd that neither of you were going, but I thought since both fifth grade classes were going that you signed up to go with Brandon's class."

"No, I knew about this field trip, but Callie and Brandon both told me that you weren't looking for parents to go and there was no permission form. As the vice principal, I should have certainly known better. I think Stef and I will both be going. Stef will attend with Callie and I will be with Brandon. When I sign something from now on, I will always sign in purple ink. If it is any other color, please bring it to me immediately."

XXXX

"Jesus is really doing okay. Last week on his spelling test he only needed one word repeated which is impressive. He does have a lot of energy, but for the most part he is using it productively. He did have a very disruptive day a few days ago, but since then he has been on his best behavior. No real issues. His grades are not great, but he has no D's or F's. I do want to continue the reading tutoring that he has been in other years just to make sure he stays on track."

"That all sounds good. You will let us know if anything changes, right?" Stef asked.

"Absolutely. I may not call you often, but I do talk to Lena almost daily. If I see a real problem I would call. I do want to tell you that I have noticed that Jesus has a very nice heart. Last week he gave one of his new pencils to a boy in class who said he didn't have one. Another day he shared part of his sandwich at lunch. You have a good one with Jesus."

XXX

"I know you said Mariana was extremely shy, but I think she is changing some. I actually had to move her desk because she was talking in class. Not only is she friends with Lexie, but she also has several other girls that she is actively trying to talk to. I have also noticed, though, that she seems to be trying to buy friendship with presents."

"Hmmm, that would explain why she needed more beads for her necklace and bracelet making. I guess that is what she is giving them?" Lena asked.

"Yes, that would be it. The beads are a little bit of a problem in class since those bracelets seem to come apart constantly. I have asked her to not bring anymore beads to school."

"And did she stop?" Stef asked.

"The beads did, but it is also other little things. I think she could make friends other ways."

"Yes, I will take this information to her counselor. She still sees one every month or so, this seems like just the information she was looking for in our last session."

XXX

"Jude is a delight to have in class. He is helpful and friendly to all of the other students. I rarely see him unhappy and he tries very hard on all of his work. As you can see from his reading assessment he is right on target."

"Yes, this does all look good." Lena beamed. She had practiced just as much with him in reading as the others, but was still waiting for him to really take off. On target, though, was good.

"I would like, though, to start keeping Jude at least one afternoon a week to work on some math skills. He seems to be struggling a little with a few concepts. I think if I work with him a little more one-on-one it would go a long way."

"Well, you know I am here every day after school, so it really is no big deal for him to stay with you. I noticed at home that his math was a little frustrating. We will keep working with him also."


	2. Chapter 2

Stef had been told to not discuss anything with the kids until Lena could be home later that night. So, she went home to see what sort of havoc was left by leaving the kids alone for an hour and a half.

"So, um Mom, how did things go?" Brandon asked trying, but failing, to sound confident.

"Very well. When Mama comes home we will talk to you a little more. Until then, do you have any homework?"

"I did it earlier."

"I see. Did everyone else finish also?"

"Um, I think so. Well, I think Callie is still working on something."

"But you are done?" Brandon nodded hesitantly. "Interesting. So, where is everyone, I thought I would be greeted by more than just you."

"Some girl called and Mariana went over to her house. Callie's upstairs, you know, doing homework or something. Jesus and Jude are playing a game… Uno, I think." Brandon said not looking Stef in the eye.

"So if I go upstairs, I will see you brothers not playing video games since Jesus is grounded from them, right? And I thought that Mama's rule was that all homework happened in the kitchen at the bar. Why would Callie work upstairs?" The some girl part sounded odd to Stef also, but figured she could get more information from Callie.

"Maybe she is doing something other than homework, I should go check."

"That's okay, I sort of want to change into sweats. So, I will go see the others." Stef started up the stairs and laughed a little at Brandon's expression. He had never been a great liar and she would certainly correct him on it later. For now she wanted to see what was really going on. As suspected, Jesus was playing on his 3DS that he had gone into his moms' room to get back. "Excuse me, sir. I believe that still belongs to me."

"Oh, hey, Mom. I didn't hear you come home." He said turning off the game and trying to get it behind his back.

Stef walked over to him and held out her hand. He signed but handed it back to her. She gave him a playful swat. "Did you think you would get this put back before I got home? You have to be faster than that to fool your mothers, Boy."

"So, I guess I won't have video games next week either?"

"You are guessing correctly. Go on downstairs, Bud. I will see you there in a little while."

Stef peeked in Jude's room to see him playing happily on the floor with his cars. "Mommy! You are home!" He said standing up and running to Stef.

"I am home, Little Man. Did you mind your brother and sister?"

"Yes. And I did all of my homework except I saved my reading for you! I need to read the book the teacher sent and I also want to read my library book with you. I got one about a pony with a horn on its head."

"A unicorn?" Stef suggested.

"Maybe. The pony looks pretty. Can we get a pony?"

"Nope. We live inside the city and to own a pony you have to live outside of the city. Plus, the ones with the horns are a little hard to come by. Maybe we can look a store for a toy one sometime. You have some birthday money still, right?"

"That isn't really the same." Jude said looking a little sad. "Maybe Grams would get me one. I will ask her when she calls next time…"

"Remember we don't ask your grandparents for presents. We love them for more than what they give us. And if you talk to my dad about it, be sure and say horse instead of pony…"

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this one. I will be downstairs in just a little while if you want to get one of your books to read with me. I just need to check on Callie first." Jude started to leave the room. "On second thought, pick up your toys first. Then meet me downstairs."

Jude headed back in without a complaint to pick up his toys. Stef smiled and headed to Callie's room. She knocked before she entered.

"Mom! I didn't say to come in… What if I had been changing clothes?" Callie protested trying to put away whatever was spread out all over her bed.

"First, you weren't changing and even if you were, I am your mother. That means I have seen you naked before. Second, you used to come into my bathroom while I was showering. I now have the right to invade your privacy anytime I would like. What are you working on?"

"Just some stuff for school."

"Homework?"

"Kind of. I am done now, though."

"What is your mama's rule about homework?"

Callie sighed and rolled her eyes. At ten this was already becoming quite common. "We do it downstairs in the kitchen. Mama wasn't home and the boys were being loud. I needed it to be quiet and I wanted to be alone. I do all my work and it isn't a big deal."

"I am pleased you do all of your work. However, it is a big deal to us. How was it possibly too loud downstairs, though, when Jesus and Jude were both playing up here? What are you really working on Callie? I want the truth this time without an eye roll."

"Nothing."

Stef reached behind her daughter for the notebook she had stuck behind her back. She opened it to see "Callie Marie Scott" scrolled hundreds of times on the first page, not Lena signatures as she suspected. "Oh, I see what this nothing is… You have a crush. What is this Scott's first name?"

"Trevor… We aren't going out or anything, though. He doesn't even know that I like him and maybe I really don't. Just don't make a big deal out of this…."

"My baby girl has her first crush on a boy! I cannot wait to meet Trevor on your field trip coming up. Maybe I should call your teacher and see if he could be put into our group…"

Callie looked mortified. "My teacher isn't looking for parent volunteers and you should probably just go on to work that day. This is why I didn't tell you about Trevor. You have to make a big deal out of everything."

"Ah, I do have to make a big deal over everything that is my Love Bug's life, it is true. However, you are wrong about your teacher not looking for parents to go with you. She said both Mama and I could go. It was kind of odd there was no note about that, though."

Callie had a dawn of understanding that showed up as guilt all over her face before she suppressed it. "Very odd. I guess though that you sign so many things to enroll someone that it would be a waste of paper to sign more, right?"

"Hmmm, something like that. How about you put these things away and join the rest of us downstairs. Jude is going to do some reading then we are going to figure out dinner. Sound good?"

"Yes, except I don't think pancakes are a good dinner so I hope we are either doing take out or Mama left something that just needs to be heated up." Callie said cheekily dodging out of Stef's arm length. "I vote Chinese."

"You all cook with Mama all the time. Surely you can cook something for me tonight if you don't like what I can make… By the way when is your sister coming home?"

"I am not sure. Maybe tomorrow. Lexie called and Mariana just walked over there. I didn't really hear the details."

"I see. That's a pretty long walk, and sort of odd that she didn't call to ask permission to stay the night. I should probably call over there and talk to Lexie's mother in a bit. We would really like to have all of our babies home tonight."

Again Callie looked mortified before trying to even out her expression. "How about if I just run over there while Jude is reading? It is just a few blocks. That would be easier for you, right, Mom?"

"Right, what are you not telling me, Bug? If I call the Rivera's, will I not find Mariana there?"

"Well, you know how it can be, they start off over there, but sometimes end up at someone else's place. It really is why we all need our own cell phones. B and I are ten after all. If she had a phone you could just call her directly right now." Callie tried to change the subject.

"I believe they also have tracking devices on those phones. I would be able just to find out what you are not telling me that way. All I can say is that she better not be at Jordyn's house because the last time she was there she came back crying because the other girls bullied her badly. Mama and I both said we did not want her going back there for a while."

"I am sure that is not where they went…" Callie lied ineffectively. "Anyway, I will go get her from… Lexie's house. Then we can get Chinese?"

"You find your sister and then we will see about the food."

Callie slipped on her shoes before starting off the opposite direction of Lexie's house to Jordyn's house that was much closer. She was aware that Mariana had been told not to go back to that house, but thought it would all be okay. The kids (except Jude) had been walking themselves home from school rather than waiting the hour with their mama recently. As a result they were allowed to stay alone during the conferences. The kids reasoned that they would have a little over two hours this particular afternoon and planned accordingly. Everyone (except Jude) was carrying some guilt over things they were currently up to, so this seemed like a good time to do anything they thought they would be banned from when their mothers got home. Stef had crashed their plans coming home more than thirty minutes before they had anticipated.

Callie rang the bell and shifted foot to foot on the front porch with nervous energy. Jordyn's mom, a lovely blond woman who looked like she could be a model, answered the door. "Um, hello. I am Callie Adams Foster. My sister, Mariana, came over here and my mom says it is time for her to come home."

"Oh, yes… Come on in, Callie. The girls are upstairs." The woman said opening the door wider and pointing toward the stairs.

"Thank you, ma'am." Callie said politely as she walked to the stairs.

"Jordyn's room in the first door on the left."

Callie could hear the girls before she got to the top of the stairs. "Well, you can come to my next sleepover if you give me those shoes you wore to school yesterday. You know, the pink tennis shows with the lime green trim."

"Those shoes are still new! My mama would notice if I gave them away! I could make you another bracelet or give you the cookie from my lunch…"

"You never bring good cookies. I like Oreos. You bring weird things with cranberries or raisins. And you can't bring any more of your stupid bracelets to school. All they do is break anyway. No, it is your shoes or you can't come."

"If I give you my shoes I won't have any to wear to school… my moms said I couldn't get any more shoes until after Christmas. They are expensive."

"Then I guess you will have to go hang out with that Lexie girl who is Mexican like you, then won't you?"

"Jordyn…" Mariana pleaded not even bothering to correct her on Lexie's ethnicity.

Callie opened the door with some anger. "Leave my sister alone! She doesn't have you give you her shoes! Look around, you have lots of shoes already. You are just a bully." Callie turned to her little sister. "Let's go home, Mari."

"I see that your need your big sister to deal with things for you." Jordyn smirked. "You are such a baby!"

"Callie!" Mariana protested. "I don't need your help. I can do this myself!"

"I know you could, but you don't have to… Plus, this is not your biggest concern, Mom is already home!"

Mariana's eyes became wide. "Does she know I am here?"

"No, but we need to get home quickly."

"Yes, Mariana, run home to your mommy, or should I say mommies? You two and your moms are all freaks."

"Don't bring my mothers into this!" Callie said before popping Jordyn in the nose. "Let's go Mari!"

XXXX

Stef had just finished listening to Jude read the unicorn book. She heard Brandon answer their home phone and stuck the mostly pink covered-book on the floor. "I better see who that is. Hop up for me."

Jude got up as Brandon entered the room with the phone. "It's for you, mom. I think it is Jordyn's mom and she sounds kind of mad."

"Of course she does." Stef said taking the phone. "This is Stef Adams Foster. What seems to be the problem?"

XXXX

"I told her you walked to Lexie's house and that you might spend the night."

"Why would you say that? Now I am going to be in trouble for not asking permission to sleep over! You have to get better at this, Cals."

"How did you get so good at sneaking around, anyway? You are younger than I am and haven't lived here as long… Anyway, if I told where you really were you would also be in trouble. Moms have told you to stay away from Jordyn. Why do you want her to be your friend, anyway?"

"She is popular and pretty. Lexie is okay, but I want to have lots of friends, not just one. Jordyn's life is perfect and I wish my life was like hers. Now, though, you have probably wrecked my chance to be her friend. Why did you have to hit her?"

"Jordyn is not a nice girl. I have told you that before. She called us freaks and was making fun of our family. I bet her life is not as perfect as you think. Isn't she an only child?"

"Yes." Mariana sighed. "She has a bedroom, a playroom, and a bathroom of her very own. She has a cell phone and her own laptop. Jordyn doesn't have to do chores like ever. Her mom takes her to buy new clothes and get her nails done almost every week. Her hair is blond, just like her mothers and it has just a little bit of natural curl. She always looks perfect."

"And yet she wants you to give her your shoes? I bet she is lonely. I would never want to be an only child. Can you imagine having no one to play with at your house? She has no one to share secrets with at night after the lights are turned out. I kind of feel sorry for her. Maybe that's why she is a bully."

"Maybe. I would give her my shoes just to be her friend, though. I do still have yours from last year that I could wear. They aren't that bad…"

"Seriously? Mama said we were keeping those shoes for when we go to the beach or getting really dirty. She would never let you wear those to school. If you give away your shoes, I am telling."

"If you tell about that, I am telling that you hit Jordyn!"

"That would tell moms that you were at Jordyn's house! You would get in trouble, too!" Callie shouted back at Mariana before seeing Stef standing on the front porch looking angry.

The girls both instantly fell silent. "Both of you upstairs, right now." Stef said firmly. The girls froze in their fear. "This is not an option. Mariana go to your room and Callie go to mine."

The girls looked at each other and then went past Stef to get up the stairs. At the top, Callie grabbed Mariana's hand. "At least we will be in trouble together. When Jordyn's in trouble, she is all alone."

"You are right, Callie. Thanks for being my sister." With that the girls separated.

XXXX

"Why do I feel like I was a much better parent yesterday than today, Stef?" Lena asked when she got home and had been informed on everything that happened in her absence.

"We just didn't know yesterday everything that we know today. That actually makes us better today, I think. So, where do we start?"

"Let's talk to the boys first. Girl drama kind of makes me sick to my stomach." Lena said with a smile. "Why didn't we just have boys?"

"Because we also love our little princesses? Need I remind you that you were the mother to my mini-me first? I brought a son into this family…"

"Hmmm… Yes, I guess it did go something like that. Let's go find Jude."

Jude was happily looking at his unicorn library book in the family room again while some cartoon was on the TV. "Mama! Look it! I got this book at the library today! Mommy read it with me earlier, and I can't wait to read it with you, too!" Jude went to Lena for a hug and kiss.

"We will do that later tonight. Right now, Mommy and I want to talk to you about your conference. Your teacher would like you to stay with her after school sometimes to work on some math. How does that sound?"

"Good, Mama! I love my teacher. She is really nice."

"Perfect! She also said that you were helpful and kind. That's what Mommy and I love to hear about our Little Man." Lena said giving him another kiss.

"Mommy said we could order food when you came home. Jesus wants pizza. Is that what we are going to get?"

"How about you turn of the TV and then decide what you would like to eat best of all? Mommy will call it in and you can answer the door with your brothers when it comes."

Jude turned the TV off. "I want pizza, too. Can we get some with green peppers and olives, Mama? I like to eat that kind with you."

Lena smiled. "Of course. We will order a half vegetarian for us, half meat lovers for Mommy, and a cheese for the others to share. After Mommy calls, we are going to talk to Jesus and then he will be down here to help you."

"Is he in trouble for playing his games?" Jude asked.

"Yes, but not much."

"He is still my brother, then?" Jude asked.

"Yes, of course. Nothing could change that, Jude." Jude was the only one of the children who had never questioned Mariana and Jesus's permanence as they had been there basically all of his life. So this struck both women as odd. "Why?"

"Jesus said after the conference with his teacher you might change your minds about adopting him. Then he went into your room and got his 3DS. I thought he might not be my brother now. That's all." Jude gave his moms a nice smile. "I am glad we are keeping him."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, Jesus, we need to talk." Lena said as they entered the room. "Brandon, we want to talk to you, too, so don't go far."

"Alright." He said as he left the room. "Don't let him break any of my things…"

"Go on Brandon." Stef said before sitting down on Jesus's bed. "Your conference went well. Your teacher thinks you are behaving fairly well. She does want to keep you after school at least one day a week to help you with reading. She also commented that you have a very nice heart."

"So, I am not in trouble then?" Jesus asked. After most parent teacher conferences he got a lecture about his grades and grounded for his behavior. He thought this year was going better, but it was hard for him to really tell sometimes.

"Not for that." Lena said pulling him in for a hug. "However, for going in our room to get your games, you are in trouble. I think Mom said another week without them. Also for this reason and others, we aren't going to have any more days for a while that you all walk yourselves home. I will be keeping you with me at school."

Jesus looked relieved. "That's okay. Callie and Brandon can get bossy anyway. Is that it?"

"No, that is not it. Come sit down with us, son." Lena said patting the bed between them. "You do know that nothing you could do would make us love you any less, right? If we had gone to your conference and you were failing all of your classes and disrupted class constantly, it would change nothing. Well, Mom would want to come sit in class with you for a few days and you wouldn't see your video games for the rest of your life, but we would still be your moms. Remember how we don't really need the piece of paper? You are our baby forever and we love you very much. We are going through with the adoption to make it official. Next week, Buddy. It is happening."

"In that case, can I get my 3DS back for good behavior? I am not failing anything this year…"

"No chance. You should feel fortunate that you aren't getting a spanking just because…" Stef said teasing him and beginning to tickle him.

"Save me, Mama!" He said laughing.

"Okay, Mom, that's enough… Jesus, the pizza will be delivered soon. Go wait downstairs with Jude."

"Okay, as long as he doesn't try to read that girly book with me… "Jesus said getting up.

Lena grabbed him and pulled him back down. "Do I need to remind you of pretty nails? Or you playing dress up with Mariana? Jude is little right now and trying to discover himself. No matter who he is or becomes we respect him for being him. You don't have to like the unicorn book, but he can. Got it?"

"Yes, Mama. I won't tease him about it. For the record, I was like four when I had pretty nails… And you painted them."

"Jude isn't much bigger than four, he is only six. Your last dress up experience was like two months ago. We did let you do those things and we will let Jude. You will let Jude be himself because you are a fantastic big brother with a kind heart."

"Get Brandon on your way out, please."

"Why? I am sure his conference went very well."

"Just get him." Stef said in a no nonsense sort of voice.

Brandon appeared a few moments later. "Have a seat, son." Lena said gently. "We need to talk a little about your homework and grades."

He hung his head a little before sitting down. "Yes, you should be ashamed. You have always had good grades, but it seems like they have all dropped recently. Mostly due to not really doing your homework. Care to explain?" Stef asked sternly.

"Not really. I just thought I could handle things. I am not a baby, I could take myself home and I didn't need Mama to go through my backpack. Sometimes I got my homework done really well before school, but then it started getting harder."

"And your teacher sent a note home about it." Lena prompted.

"You know about that, too?" Both women made noises that showed they knew. "There was a note. It seemed easier to not say anything because I still thought I could fix it."

"Who signed my name, B. I know it wasn't me, but who did it?" Lena asked still being very calm.

"Dunno." He said quickly in his lying tone again.

"The lying is going to get you nowhere, but more trouble. Who signed Mama's name? Was it someone in our household?"

"No. It was some boy at school. I didn't know him. He said he could take care of it."

"Did he also sign your field trip note?" Stef asked.

Brandon looked shocked. "What note? We didn't have to get anything signed for that. They weren't looking for parents to go…"

"Well, I am going with your class and Mom is going with Callie's. Your teacher doesn't mind. What she does mind is your lying, forging, and your lack of homework. As a matter of fact Mom and I also do not like that stuff. There will be no more walking home together after school. You will be staying with me. Also, I will be going through your backpack again like I do Jude and Jesus. Your homework will be done at the bar like everyone else. I will be confirming with your teacher every afternoon what needs to be done for a while."

"And you are grounded for at least a week. It will be longer if you do not tell us who is signing forms for Mama. We are serious about this Brandon Michael. No more games."

"I really don't know."

"Well, you need to sit in your room and think about it. We will let you know when it is time for dinner. If you think of who it was we will be talking to the girls. Love you, B."

Both moms got up to leave slowly hoping that Brandon would change his mind, but he was silent. Lena spoke again when they got to the hallway. "Which one next?"

They made eye contact. "I think Callie. She also knows the mysterious forger and she could probably shed some light on why she hit Jordyn. All things I am curious about."

Stef sort of knocked as they opened their own door. Callie knew she was already in trouble without mentioning the privacy issue again. "Hey, Baby." Lena said sitting down next to her daughter on the bed. "We would have been in here earlier, but we have been busy with your brothers. I guess we should start with your conference. Your teacher said you were doing very well. We did, however, see there was a note about your field trip that someone had written my name on. I believe Mom already told you that we will both be on that trip after all. If they have plenty of other parents, we thought just the four of us could be a group together seeing that you did not want us there. Is this because of Trevor or something else?"

Callie turned bright red in embarrassment. "Mom told you?" She rolled her eyes and received a slight flick to her shoulder from Stef. "Of course she did. No, it isn't because of Trevor. I just wanted to go on this field trip alone. Kids sometimes call us names."

"Because you have two moms or because you have a large family?" Lena asked quietly sort of already knowing the whispered words around her kids.

Callie nodded. "Both. And because one or both of you show up at all of our class parties and attend every field trip. Most of the kids in my class said their parents weren't even going to conferences, but I knew both of you would be there. You always are."

"And that's a bad thing?" Stef asked, clearly not getting it.

"It is one thing to have a family that is, well, a little odd. I mean, let's face it, there aren't a lot of other kids out there with two moms or such a culturally diverse family… It is another to have your mommies at school all the time when you are ten. Think about it, would either of you have liked that?"

"No." Stef said slowly. "But we love you guys and we love spending the time with you. At some point you will be happy that you had such a supportive family. However, if you did not want us to go on your field trip what should you have done instead of forging Mama's name?"

"First of all, I didn't forge any signatures. I promise. Secondly, I guess I could have just asked to go by myself. Would you have let me, though?"

"We can't really answer that at this point, Bug. You didn't give us the chance. If you didn't sign it and Brandon says he didn't, who did do it?"

"A girl that I know." Callie said.

"Do I know this girl, too?" Lena asked suspiciously.

"How am I supposed to know?" Callie asked with attitude and she promptly received another slight flick to her shoulder. "Sorry, Mama. I don't know who you know."

"If it is a girl at school or one you hang out with in the neighborhood, I probably know her. If she lives in this house, I certainly know her."

"No, I it is girl I really didn't know from somewhere else."

"Okay, we will also tell you that until we know who the forger was, you are also grounded. Now, for a bigger issue. Jordyn's mom obviously called her after you left her house. I do not appreciate you lying to me about your sister's whereabouts or allowing your sister to go there. More than that, you may not hit anyone for any reason."

"I really didn't let her go, she went on her own. I mean, how am I supposed to stop her?"

"You could have called one of us from the home phone. You have the number." Lena said firmly. "You all won't be staying by yourselves for a while either. I need to keep a better eye on you after school."

Callie groaned. "If this is about Brandon's homework that has nothing to do with me. I am doing fine. I have been doing my homework and reading thirty minutes every night! Please don't make me stay with you at school!"

"Just like you said, though, Bug, you can't really control your sister and brothers. Mama can if she is there. That still doesn't tell me why you lied to me or why you hit Jordyn."

"Jordyn is a b-"

"Do not finished that word unless you want to have dish duty all next week." Lena warned.

"She was asking for Mariana's new tennis shoes in order to be her friend. Then she made fun of our family. It made me mad. I didn't even think about the consequences. I am sorry."

"Ah, but it isn't us that you need to apologize to, Lady Bug. I will be taking you over the Jordyn's house after dinner to apologize to her and her mother. What she did wasn't right, but you could have ignored it and come home. Neither of you were supposed to be there at all because Mama and I already knew that she was… exactly what you were thinking." Stef said with a wink to Callie receiving a dirty look from her wife.

"Well, we are going to leave you in here to think about some things. Someone will come for you at dinner time. Let us know when you are ready to tell us who has been forging my name and we will let you know how long you are grounded. By the way, we love you, Callie."

Next they walked into the girls' room to see Mariana. "We heard some good things about you at your conference, Miss Thing. You are talking more at school and making good grades. Mama and I really like that."

Mariana gave a small smile. "I have been making bracelets and necklaces for my friends, Mommies. I have some new friends that are light colored like Mommy."

"Well, we need to talk to you about how you are making friends… Real friends will never ask you for things. It is okay to make jewelry for your friends, but not okay if they only want to be your friend because you gave them something." Lena explained pulling the little girl on her lap.

"And we don't care what color your friends are. Mama is a different color than me and I love her. You and Jesus are a different color than either of us and we love you. Love isn't about color." Stef said giving her a kiss to her head.

"Yes, but Jordyn said that blond hair and light skin are best."

"I have light skin and blond hair, does that make me better than Mama?"

"No… Mama is very pretty and smart and great. I love her. I think it is just for kids… moms don't count."

"Lexie has dark hair and a skin color much like yours, but she is a very good friend. What about her?" Lena asked.

Mariana hung her head. "I am not friends with Lexie anymore. Jordyn told me that I couldn't be friends with her and Lexie. She told me to tell Lexie that I didn't like her anymore."

"And you did it?" Stef asked even though it wasn't necessary. "You may not give your shoes to that girl or anything else unless it is her birthday. Mama and I do not want you hanging out with her because she is unkind. I bet if you call Lexie you can make things right with her."

"Okay. I do like Lexie, I just wanted more friends. Can she come over and play tomorrow?"

"No, because you are in trouble with us for going to Jordyn's house today." Stef said almost laughing. "You will be in good company since your brother and sister are also grounded."

"Is Brandon in trouble because of his grades?" Mariana asked confirming Lena's other suspicion.

"Perhaps. I would also like to know where you learned to sign my name, young lady." Lena said trying to keep her temper under control.

"They told? I bet it was Brandon…"

"Actually, it was you that told." Stef said actually surprised by this turn of events.

"Oh. So I guess you will want my Hello Kitty pen, then?" Mariana asked going over to the desk she shared with Callie.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. You will be apologizing to both Brandon and Callie's teachers and maybe more. What else have you signed?" Lena asked.

"Nothing." She said not looking Lena in the eye.

"Not a good answer. Try again."

"The first thing was a note from my teacher about the beads. I quit bringing them it was okay. I also may have signed a math test once or maybe twice. I did okay, I just forgot…" Mariana looked at her moms' faces. "I will apologize to her also. I promise I won't do it again."

"One more thing, why did you sign Mama's name? It seems like that wasn't a good plan. She works at that school and many papers with her signature go to the office."

"I didn't think about that… Mama writes very pretty. I have also worked on writing pretty like Mama. Your writing is messy and your name is hard to read."

"Well, I think I just heard the doorbell which would mean it is time for dinner." Lena said almost laughing. "No more signing either of our names to things. This is a very serious offense that we will be discussing with all three of the ones involved. We love you, Mariana."

"Even when I mess up really bad?"

"Even then, Miss Thing."

XXXXX

When dinner was over, Brandon insisted on pulling Stef and Lena to the side. "I have something to tell you guys."

They went into the family room with him and Callie followed behind quietly. "What is it B?" Stef asked. Neither had revealed to Brandon or Callie that they knew who the forger was yet and they were interested in seeing what he would say.

"I remembered the name of the boy writing Mama's signatures. It was Trevor Scott. He is in Callie's class. You should probably ban him from the field trip for signing our forms, Mama." Brandon said thinking he could solve two problems.

"Callie Marie, get in here!" Stef yelled surprising the two on the couch and the one creeping behind the wall. "I know you are close!"

"Yes, Mommy." She answered sweetly.

"You two should know that we both know who was signing Mama's name on things. Trevor is going on the field trip and I will be meeting him. He wasn't the one, though, was he, B?"

"No…"

"The one who did it is much closer to our house, isn't she, Callie?"

"Yes..."

"Your sister is willing to do a lot of things for friends. One way you could help her with this is assure her that you love her without asking her to do things for you. This was not okay. The two of you are going to be working some things together for the next couple of weeks. You were right when you said you were no longer babies, so I will be having you all do many extra chores like bathrooms, vacuuming, and mopping."

"We are going on this field trip, but if you really don't want us to go the next time, we won't. I did change your diapers, get up with you in the night, wipe your snotty little noses, and clean up your vomit many times, but if I embarrass you, I will stay out of things…" Stef said to the kids.

"Wait, Mom, you never changed any of my diapers." Callie said. "I was long out of diapers before we met."

"Okay, I have cleaned up your bed after you wet it a time or two and what about the other things, Bug?"

"You have done all of those… I am not really embarrassed by you. I love you a lot actually. I still tell you more than I tell anyone else. I was going to tell you about Trevor, I just wasn't sure how." Callie said starting to cry a bit.

Lena sensed this was a Stef and Callie moment so she escorted Brandon from the room to leave them alone. "Why? You used to tell me everything." Stef said gathering her daughter closer.

"I wasn't sure what you would think." Callie admitted. "I mean, I have never known anything other than having two moms. I grew up playing house with my sister and even playing wedding with her when she insisted. You and mama love each other so much. I want what you have someday, but I wasn't sure how you would feel about me liking a boy instead of a girl like you."

"Oh, Bug. Mama and I don't care if you are attracted to boys or girls. It is not even something you have to know at this point. The important thing is that going into your tween years you are open and honest with your mama and me just as we try to be with you. Seriously, though, if you don't want us to go, we don't have to."

Callie laid her head on Stef's lap. "No, it's okay Mom. Just don't say anything to Trevor, or really, anyone else."

"So, I can go, but I have to be silent?"

"That would be best."

"Do you remember trying to explain to Mike one time about how Mama and I had private time, but weren't making a baby? Or when I took just you out by yourself and you told the waitress that you were going to marry me someday? Or when you asked about boobs in the middle of a checkout line at the grocery store? All of those were times that I loved having you around, but I wanted you silent." Stef teased Callie tickling her stomach a little.

Callie giggled and squirmed away. "And those are all stories that I don't want you telling on my field trip."

"You didn't make this requirement last year when we went to the aquarium."

"I will be in middle school next year, Mom! Besides, I didn't even know Trevor then…"

"So seriously, Bug, was Trevor the biggest reason you didn't want Mama and I to go on this trip with you? Or are you being teased like you mentioned earlier?"

"We are all teased some, but you don't have to worry about it because I can take care of it. Grandpa Frank said everyone needed to be able to stand up for themselves. He taught me to hit first and hit hard. He said it was especially important for me to learn since Brandon wasn't willing to mess up his dainty piano hands."

"Yeah, my dad taught me that, too." Stef said proudly running her fingers through Callie's hair. "Just don't let your mama hear you talk like that. It can be another one of our secrets."


	4. Chapter 4

"Really Mama? A tie?" Jesus asked the next week as they were preparing for family court.

"Really. You look handsome when you wear it and this might be a good day for a family picture." Lena said continuing to work on Jesus's tie.

"Or it might be another wasted day that we should have been in school learning something." Brandon grumbled already figuring this adoption day would be like the others. Lena glared at him as a result and would have spoken if Jude hadn't burst into the room.

"Look it, Mama! I let Mari do my hair today! Do I look pretty?" Jude had little pig tails made all over his head. Brandon and Jesus immediately started snickering.

"That looks very interesting, Jude, but I am afraid that I am going to get to work on your hair this morning instead of your sister. Go take out all of those rubber bands, please." Jude looked disappointed, but left the room. "Boys, quit laughing at your baby brother. I told him to take it down…"

Once Lena was satisfied with Jesus and Brandon she sent them downstairs to watch TV. Stef had to go into work for a meeting and would be meeting them at the courthouse. This made the morning stressful, but at least the kids had been through this drill before.

"Mama! I think this dress is too little for me now!" Callie exclaimed from the girls' room. "Maybe I should just wear something else?"

Lena peeked in the room. "That looks like Mariana's. Look back in the closet and see if you can find a bigger one."

"No, this one was in my closet."

"Doesn't matter, Callie, look for the other one." She turned to shut the door back. "And please don't roll your eyes at me."

As Lena walked to her room, Jude emerged with noticeably odd hair. "I couldn't get the rubber bands out very well, so I used scissors. Are you ready to fix my hair now, Mama?"

"Oh, Jude. I am afraid it may take a little longer than I first thought. Take off your shirt and go sit on my bathroom counter, please. I think you need a slight haircut."

"Okay, Mama." Jude started unbuttoning his shirt as he made his way into his mothers' bathroom.

Lena knocked at the kids' bathroom door. "Are you getting ready, Mariana?"

"Yes, but my new dress wasn't in my closet."

"Callie has it. Go back in your room and get it from her. Also, if you could help her find the other dress it would be perfect."

Lena went back into her room to look at the damage to Jude's hair. She did most of the boys' haircuts herself, so at least she knew she could fix it. Lena liked to keep Jude's hair a little long usually. Now it was going to be cut more like Jesus and Brandon. "Well, you have a new big boy haircut. Mommy will be very surprised how much older her Little Man looks." Jude admired his new look in the mirror. "Jude, look at Mama. Cutting your own hair is not a good idea. When Mama asked you to take out the rubber bands, I meant with your hands, not scissors. We were able to fix it this time, but next time it might be harder. Never again."

"Never again, Mama." Jude repeated looking at all the hair that was cut off.

"Now, go get your shirt on and see if B will help you get your tie just right so that I can get ready."

"I just want to stay in here and watch you do your make up, Mama. Please?"

"Okay." Lena said giving into her youngest. "I am going to change clothes in the bathroom while you get your shirt on. I will open the door when I am working on my hair and makeup. Then we will fix your tie."

XXXX

Lena finally got everyone ready and into the car. "Now, we are going to go there and we are all going to have to sit still and quiet until it is our turn. Then, Mom and I have to go sit up front with Jesus and Mariana. You three are going to sit in the first row behind us. We have done this before and I know you can do even better than last time."

"Mama, I brought my unicorn book. I want to take it into the court is that okay?"

"No, Baby. I brought some books from home, but I don't want you to take in a book from the library. That way if it gets left it won't be a big deal."

"Did you bring my 3DS, Mama? I can be very quiet if I have that to play with." Jesus asked hoping it would be a yes even though he was still grounded from it.

"Yes, it is in the bag. I have a small surprise for each of you, too, but you aren't going to get them until we are there." Stef had suggested after the first time they did the whole court thing that perhaps if everyone had a little something new to do it would be a little easier. Family court had a tendency to be a lot of waiting.

The family arrived and unloaded. Stef had arrived first and already checked them in. She was shocked by Jude's haircut, but found the story to be rather funny. Bill was also already there. He pulled the mothers aside. "So, we still think that everything is going through today, well at least the termination. If it does, your adoption will be in another week or so."

"We sort of thought we could do it all at once…" Stef commented.

"No, if rights are terminated, we start on your paperwork. We don't like to do it ahead of time especially in cases like this one. It takes some time, but we could get it through fairly quickly."

"How quickly? The kids are all here and dressed for it today." Stef said getting elbowed by Lena a little.

"Not today, I am afraid. A week would be pretty quick actually. I know I don't really have to tell you ladies that this is a long process. I am sorry if I didn't communicate with you better about this. I thought with two previous adoptions you would know."

"The other two adoptions were easy. The parental rights were signed over before we even started." Lena explained.

"Well, it is almost go time. Look on the bright side, this will give you time to get your parents in town for the right court date." Bill said with a smile remembering the grandparents coming to the first two court dates in anticipation.

XXX

When the family was called Stef helped get the three not really involved settled on their row before going to sit up front with her wife, the other two, Bill, and the lawyer. The proceedings started much like all of the others. Stef had to keep Jesus quiet and as still as possible. At one point she put him on her lap. He was big, but it worked.

"Is there anything else I need to hear before I make my decision?" The judge asked almost informally.

Jesus squirmed a way and stood up. "Yes, sir. You haven't asked me anything yet."

"And I guess you have should have an opinion. This is really all about you and your sister after all. Go ahead."

"I want to live with my moms forever. Ana was my madre, but she hasn't been that for a long time now. I just want everything to be official so that I can be an Adams Foster like my family." Jesus said with confidence before sitting back down.

"Well, I cannot make everything official today, young man, but I can say that as of right now, you are adoptable. I am ruling in favor of the California Department of Social Services and terminating Ms. Ana Gutierrez's parental rights. I hope to see your whole family back in court right away to finish your request."

Ana gave a wave to both of her kids before being escorted out of the courtroom. "So now all that is left is starting your paperwork which should be fairly easy. How about you take the kids out for ice cream or something and I will drop everything off at your house in a couple of hours. That should give me the time to get my part finished."

XXX

"I just cannot believe that no one told us we would have to do the whole court thing again for the adoption. Really, we should not have taken any of the other kids to any of these court dates. I just thought it would be done." Stef said as the lay in bed that night.

"We both did. Like Bill said, this does give us time to invite our parents. They really wanted to be there for the real thing anyway. So we will do this whole thing again, minus the morning haircut, in another week or so."

Stef laughed a little. "Jude cut is hair… I really thought we had made it with all five kids without a haircutting incident…."

"Callie and Mariana also cut his hair once." Lena reminded her wife. "You swatted both of them and took their scissors away. Jude got away with just promising not to do it again."

"That's right, I forgot. It was actually only the second time that I ever swatted Mariana. Jude is easier. Seriously, since his newborn days he has been the easiest kid in the world. Everyone naturally loves Jude. He isn't sneaky and rarely complains about anything. If all the kids could be a little more like Jude…"

"We would have like twelve. That would be too many, so we should be thankful the others are themselves." Lena said rolling over to kiss her wife.

"Indeed. The kids are all asleep, right, Love?"

"They were when I checked. Jude isn't due in here for another several hours and I have already locked the door. Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I hope so." Stef said rolling Lena over on her back and starting to kiss her a little more passionately. "I love you Lena Adams Foster."

XXXXX

The weather promised to be perfect the day of the field trip. Lena packed the four lunches they would take in a small ice chest along with extra water and snacks. Then she packed lunches for the other three kids.

"Mama, do we have any real cookies that you could put in my lunch today?" Mariana asked as she watched from a stool.

"I put in an oatmeal cranberry cookie that you helped make last night, Baby. Aren't those your favorites?"

"Sometimes, but today I really wanted an Oreo or chocolate chip. Do we have any of those?" She asked again.

"I don't think so. I really only make chocolate chip for holidays or birthdays. They aren't very good for you. The oatmeal cranberry ones are healthy as well as tasty. Maybe when we celebrate your birthday at school we can get Oreos this year."

"Maybe. Could you pack an extra juice? Sometimes I get thirsty and one isn't enough."

"Not an extra juice, but I can put in a bottle of water. That would give you more to drink."

"How about the water and the juice? Then I could have some of each." Mariana suggested.

"I can do that. Any other requests?"

"Can today be a string cheese day?"

"Sure. Mariana, are you concerned about Mom and I both being on the field trip today or is something going on?"

"I don't know. I just wanted something special for today, that's all."

"Well, I we can do something a little special. I don't want to hear, though, that you gave away any parts of your lunch. I am aware you all do some trading, but giving away your lunch is not the way to make friends."

"I know, Mama. May I have an oatmeal cranberry cookie with my breakfast?"

"Sure, Sweet Pea. Come help yourself while I go check on the others."

Mariana walked over to the cookies, but didn't take one. Instead she opened the refrigerator and took out three juice boxes. She quickly took them to her backpack and stuffed them in before returning to her stool.

Stef came downstairs next. "Good morning, Miss Thing! I am shocked to see you are the first one ready this morning." Stef came over to her and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Good morning to you, too, Mommy. I am not actually all the way ready. Mama was packing lunches. Do you think that since you are both going to be gone all day with Callie and Brandon that I could have something a little special?" Mariana asked knowing Stef and Callie had a secret stash somewhere.

"Maybe. What are you thinking?"

"I would like a couple of Oreos for my lunch, please." She requested.

"I could handle that. First, though, you need to leave the room so you can't find my spot… I will put them in a baggy in your pink lunch bag."

"Thanks, Mommy." Mariana said leaving the room and heading back upstairs to finish getting ready.

Stef easily got the cookies from their hiding place at the back of a cabinet and got enough for all three kids left behind. Every now and then a kid would request something from the stash, but for the most part they knew it was off limits. Callie even limited herself to only share with Stef.

Then Stef put water in the electric kettle to heat so the kids could have oatmeal for breakfast. She knew there wasn't time for pancakes, but oatmeal would be more filling than cereal. "Babies, the water is heating for oatmeal, let's go!" She called at the bottom of the stairs.

She heard several responses as well as feet on the stairs. "Mom, I want the brown sugar kind do we have any of that?" Brandon asked arriving first.

"I think so." She got in the cabinet and got out the oatmeal selection.

"I can't find my shoes." Jesus said coming down the stairs next.

"Did you look by the door? That's where they were last night when I told you to take them upstairs."

"Yes, but they aren't there. I can't go to school without them."

"I will go check by the door for them, Bud. If I find them you will be grounded tonight for not being responsible for your things. Understand?"

"I'll go check again, Mom." Jesus went back towards the door. His shoes, backpack, and other school articles were a constant problem in the mornings. As a result his mothers had set up places where each thing went. If they had to help him look other places, he was grounded for the evening.

"Good plan. What kind of oatmeal?"

"Apples and cinnamon. Found them!"

"Great. Your oatmeal is ready and I put your pill next to the bowl. Come over and eat, please."

Brandon and Jesus were eating now and Stef got her oatmeal ready as well. "Where are we going today, B?"

"An art museum. It might be kind of boring, but we get to eat at a park near a playground. That part will be fun."

"It might not be boring. Mama knows a lot about art and I am sure she can make it more interesting. The park will be fun, though, you are right."

Brandon brightened a little. "You are right! I am going to be with Mama all day and she knows everything about art and stuff! I bet she can even make boring paintings a little better."

"There you go. Jesus, if you are finished go see what is keeping the others, please."

Jesus yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on guys! Breakfast is ready and you are gonna be late!"

Lena finished coming down the stairs. "We don't yell in the house, Jesus. Go up the stairs if Mom asked you to get the others."

Jesus shrugged. "That's what Mom did and it worked." The others came running. "And did this time, too."

"Next time go find them." She said to him again. "Okay, Babies, go eat. Right now. We need to be at the school in twenty minutes."

"Mommy, I want whatever kind Jesus had, please." Jude said as he sat down. Stef smiled and handed him a bowl of Apples and Cinnamon. Jude idolized all of his siblings, but particularly Jesus.

"I would like Brown Sugar, please." Callie requested sitting down next to Brandon who was almost finished.

"Guess what, Bug. Mama is going to be with me today and she knows a lot about the paintings and she is going to tell me. I will be an art expert by the end of the day."

"No, Mom knows stuff, too." She protested sticking her chin out much like she did when she was four. "Besides, my teacher gave us a paper telling us what to look for. Mom and I are going to be really good at getting that paper done first…."

"Quit arguing and eat." Stef said grabbing Brandon's empty bowl to rinse in the sink. "You will both a have a great day. See, you are both happy that Mama and I are going."

Even though they had tried to block their mothers from coming, both Brandon and Callie were relieved their plans fell through. When they told their classmates their moms were coming, most were jealous. A few even made comments about wishing their parent could also come.

Jude dawdled a bit over the last of breakfast, but soon they were all in the car. Stef and Lena said their good byes to Mariana and Jesus in parking lot, but Jude insisted that he needed both of them to take him to his classroom.

"Do you remember being that little?" Callie asked as the trio walked away holding hands.

"Kind of. I remember feeling really special when I got time with just Mama or just Mom."

"Me too. So, why did we not want them to come with us today?"

"Because we thought we were too big. Because you didn't want Mom to see Trevor. Because the other kids are jealous that we have moms who love us."

"I like having time with just Mom, but if you want we can all walk around together at the museum. Then we can both have some time with both of them."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Callie smiled at Brandon and they made their way across the parking lot to their classrooms. "You can help me distract Mom from Trevor…"

XXXX

"So, you can't have my shoes still, but I did bring you Oreos, Jordyn. Is that good enough?"

Jordyn took the cookies. "Your sister made my nose bleed. It is going to take more than that to get back on my good side. What else do you have?"

"You could have juice or string cheese." Mariana said opening her lunch.

"I will have both of those also. Now I guess you can come to my sleepover it is next week. You better bring good snacks or the shoes. What kind of sleeping bag do you have?"

"I have a Hello Kitty sleeping bag…" Mariana said hesitantly.

"You can't bring something that babyish to my house. I guess you will need to buy a new one. Next you will probably say your pajamas are also Hello Kitty. You are such a baby. Just like your weird little brother." Jordyn said glancing to the table where the first graders were eating.

Jude was the only first grade boy to have a My Little Pony lunch bag. Stef insisted if he picked those characters it had to be blue (much to Lena's annoyance as it should be his choice). He was happily eating one of his cookies and giving the others to the kids sitting around him. He wasn't forced to give up any cookies, he was just sharing with this friends. It seemed so much easier for him.

"Jude isn't weird. He is just little."

"Hmmm…. And what is up with his new haircut? He used to look a bit like a girl, but now he looks weirder. Did your mom cut his hair or something?"

"No, my mama did. It is cut like Brandon's and Jesus's." Mariana stated, but kept looking at Jude. He felt her staring and waved with a smile.

"Well, the party is next week. Make sure you have snacks and a new sleeping bag. Got it."

"Got it." Now Mariana had a week and a half to figure out how to accomplish her new tasks.


	5. Chapter 5

The grandparents did think they could make it to the adoption now that it was officially scheduled. Once again they tried to arrange flights where it would be easy to pick them up. The mothers no longer took all of the kids to the airport rather sent a child or two with one mother to help carry the luggage. Stef took Callie and Jesus with her to pick her mother up two days before the adoption.

"Do you remember the first time I brought you here to pick up my mom, Callie?"

"Not really. I got my Jude doll that day, though, right? Do you think Grandma will let us build a tent in the family room again?"

"You did get your Jude that day. You were terrified of my mom for the first few seconds. It made me so happy to see you take her hand. I knew that we would make it. And to answer your other question, of course she will help you build a tent. She does that with you every time she visits, it's tradition."

"I don't remember being afraid of Grandma. She has always been one of my favorite people. I even let her give me baths, remember?"

"Hmmm, interesting memory there, Bug. You also ran away one night in her first visit. One of your reasons was that she was threatening to give you a bath."

"I really wasn't running away." Callie said trying to explain her preschool self to her mother again. "I was trying to go find you and Jude at the hospital."

"Instead you found a gas station. I came and found you though because I always will. Do you know why?"

Callie rolled her eyes a little before feeling that same familiar flick at her shoulder. "Because I am your baby and you love me." She said almost robotically.

Stef smiled and kissed the top of Callie's head. "That's right. I am your mommy for always."

"Speaking of mommies, I think I see yours, Mom!" Jesus said heading toward Sharon. "Grandma!"

"Hello, Jesus! It is great to see you again! I was so happy to be invited to your adoption! I have something for you in my bag."

"The kids don't need presents, Mom." Stef said as Sharon made her way over to them.

"Stefanie, it doesn't matter how many times you tell me that. I will always bring something to each of them when I see them."

"And we like that about you, Grandma." Jesus said with a smile, after a slight flick of his shoulder, he quickly added. "We also like to just see you because we love you."

"And there's my little Callie. I think you have grown a whole inch since I saw you the last time, sweet girl."

"Grandma, you saw me like a month ago when school started. I don't think I have grown that much."

"Maybe not, but I still think you look taller. Are you too big to hold my hand?"

"Never, Grandma." Callie said slipping her hand into Sharon's as they made their way to baggage claim.

XXXX

Lena took Mariana and Jude with her the next afternoon to pick up her parents. Brandon had piano lessons, but didn't seem sad to miss a trip to the airport. Mariana and Dana had continued to bond and there was no way that Lena could really go pick up her parents without the little girl present.

"Jude, remember that we are not going to be asking Grams for a live unicorn when you see her. Not only do we not have a place for one to live, we also don't ask Grams for gifts." Lena reminded him.

Mariana heard it, but was still crafting a plan in her mind. "What if she asks us what we want while we are shopping with her, Mama? Is that okay?"

"I suppose, but don't ask for lots of things. Your grandparents don't need to buy you expensive gifts every time they visit. They would buy you anything, so I am telling you to not even ask for much."

Both kids with her agreed. "It wouldn't be much to ask her for new pajamas, right? I would like some more grown up ones."

"Hmmm, I guess not. That's a little odd thought since before school we bought you new ones. What do you mean by grown up, anyway?"

Mariana signed. "Only babies wear Hello Kitty and princess pajamas in the fourth grade."

"I see. I guess you didn't know that information when all of yours were picked out. Really, though, what does it matter what you sleep in? There is not a pajama day coming up at school. You haven't mentioned any sleep overs at Lexie's house."

"No, I am not sleeping over at Lexie's house right now. Another friend of mine is having a party soon. I just want to have the right stuff. I need to go to the bathroom. I know where it is." Mariana said dismissing herself before her mother could ask any questions.

"Okay, Baby, go on. So, Jude, do you have the right pajamas?"

"I think so, Mama. I have some that Jesus gave me with super heroes and I have the ones I picked out with the lion on the shirt. I thought that clothes were just to make us happy. I am happy with the ones I have. No one else matters, right, Mama?"

"Mostly right, Baby. Who else gets an opinion of how you are dressed every day?"

"You and Mommy. Sometimes some clothes don't get to leave the house because they are only for dress up. You like it when I pick clothes that are together in the closet."

"Exactly. That's because I want you to be happy and look nice every day when I take you to school. I remember when Mariana was six. She didn't really care then either. Those were the days…."

"I kind of liked when I was four, Mama. When I was four I got to play at school more. We also got nap time. First grade is harder. I like it, but it is harder."

"I see. Just never get too big to hold my hand, give me kisses, or tell me that you love me, okay?"

"Okay, Mama. I will never get that big."

XXXX

Dana had taken the girls to have their nails done that evening. She wanted to make sure Mariana looked as nice as possible for the adoption the next day. "Grams, while we are at the mall could we pick up a few things?" Mariana asked sweetly.

"Sure, are there things you have in mind?"

"I would like some new pajamas and a new sleeping bag."

"Why? Moms got you your sleeping bag for Christmas last year, Mari. It is still almost new. I thought it matched Lexie's. You love that sleeping bag." Callie reminded her.

"I used to. Now, I am a fourth grader and not a third grader anymore. Hello Kitty is for babies, Callie. I need something more grown up. You wouldn't understand."

"I guess I wouldn't." Callie said back. "I know your sleeping bag would be fine for any of the sleepovers I have with my friends, but I guess I can't be sure about yours."

"Well, I think we can pick up those two things, Mariana." Dana said intervening. "Are you needing anything right now, Cals?"

"Nothing like that. I am already getting a guitar for Christmas. Well, Brandon and I have been reading Harry Potter books, but we don't own any of them. We wouldn't mind sharing a set." Callie said knowing Dana would buy those for her, but trying to stay within her mothers' rules.

"I can get those for you and find another series for Brandon. Then you can share both sets. What about you Mariana? Do you like to read?"

"Not really…."

Mariana picked out a blue sleeping bag with a lime green lining. She honestly was unsure what would be acceptable at Jordyn's party. Callie should have been helpful, but really wasn't in Mariana's opinion. What was the good of an older sister who didn't know any better than Mariana herself?

"Mom would never let you out of the house in that!" Callie expressed when Mariana picked out new pajamas at the next store.

"Why not? Besides, pajamas are for at home aren't they? I could sleep in nothing if I wanted…"

"Speaking of nothing, that shirt is really no more than a bra and those shorts are very short. Moms aren't going to give you permission to go to Jordyn's house and even if they did, they wouldn't let you take those. How about these pants with the butterflies and a tank top? That looks more grown up than a cartoon character."

"I'm not sure. What do you think, Grams?"

"I think I am willing to buy the butterflies, but Callie is right about those others. Your mama would not like that much of your body on display for others to see. What sort of friend is this little Jordyn, anyway?"

"A bad one." Callie answered for her sister.

"That's not true! She is pretty, smart, and popular. When I am friends with her, I am friends with all the girls in my class. Everyone wants to be like her. Jordyn has two closets full of really nice clothes. Jordyn has the prettiest blond hair I have ever seen..."

"And Moms have told Mariana to stay away from Jordyn repeatedly because she is a bully and another b word I am not supposed to use." Callie explained further. "Jordyn is always asking for things and telling Mariana what she has to do. It is terrible."

"Callie hit her and made her nose bleed. I am lucky to even still be invited to things."

"I bet your moms were angry with you for that, Cals." Dana said knowing Lena's feelings about violence.

"They were, but not as angry as they were with Mariana for forging Mama's signature on things."

"Callie! You weren't going to tell about that!" Mariana protested.

"Well, once again, are you going to get the butterflies or do we need to keep looking?" Dana asked trying to head off the argument until either Stef or Lena was along to sort things back out.

"I think I will get the butterflies. If Callie thinks it is grown up, she probably knows." Mariana conceded. No matter how much they argued, she still looked up to Callie as being the authority on most subjects. Lexie was a good friend, but Callie would always be her best friend.

XXXXX

Lena finished tucking Mariana into her new sleeping bag on the floor of the boys' room. "This is your last night to sleep before becoming an Adams Foster. What do you think about that, Baby?"

"I think it sounds amazing! I love you, Mama!"

"I love you, too." Lena kissed her forehead gently.

"Okay, Babies, we know you are excited and you are all in here sleeping, but we do want you to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day! So, I am turning the lights out and I don't want to hear any talking. Do you understand?" Stef said from the doorway.

"Yes…"

"Good. I love all of you and I am also excited about making everything official tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"Night, Mom!"

Lena and Stef wandered back downstairs where their parents were waiting for them. "You know they aren't going right to sleep." Lena commented as they could hear the kids giggling from the stairs.

"Of course not. Our babies love each other and are so excited to be together on this occasion before the adoption that they aren't going to sleep well. If they are still up when we go to bed we will give them another warning. They are already taking the day off from school and we can all sleep in a little."

Lena smiled and kissed her wife. "That's why I love you. You know and love our babies."

Stef kissed her back. "That's the only reason? Really?"

"No, of course not. You are also great in bed…."

Stef gave her a playful swat and they continued down to the family room. "Well, they are all in bed, but not really sleeping."

"Tell me about Jordyn." Dana said cutting right to the chase. "It seems that Mariana's sudden need of new pajamas and a new sleeping bag directly come from that girl. Callie made her seem like a monster. Did she really hit the girl?"

"Callie did hit her and even bloodied her nose according to Jordyn's mother." Stef said with a bit of pride. "She had to apologize and she was grounded as a result. Please tell me, though, that in Callie's description she did not use a certain b word… She has been exploring some new language and we are not liking it."

"No, she didn't use any language like that. Callie just said that Jordyn is basically manipulating her little sister. Are you going to let her stay the night over there with her new things?''

"Absolutely not, Mama! She is not allowed to go back over there and we have encouraged her to make other friends at school. It just seems like the firmer we get with Mariana on this subject, the sneakier she becomes."

"Hmmm, I thought Callie was the mini-Stefanie, but that sounds like my little girl… I am afraid this might be something Mariana is going to have to discover on her own. She is nine, now. Give her space and be there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Until she has this experience she won't understand and she will never stand up for herself." Sharon offered wisely.

"So, let her go stay the night with the little tyrant? What if they hurt her in some way?" Stef asked with concern.

"At some point you do have to let them go just a little. Send her with one of your cell phones. Tell her to call if something happens. Mariana is smart. If you give her permission she won't have to sneak around. It opens up the communication. You know she is fully intending to stay the night there anyway." Dana added catching on to Sharon's logic.

Lena looked confused. "That goes against everything I have learned with Callie. I thought we had to set the boundaries firm…"

"Aren't you the first to tell me that all your kids are different, Lena Elizabeth? Callie needs boundaries and needs to know where she stands in them. Mariana needs a little space to try her wings. She wants to be more social, she wants to fit in. We didn't know until recently because she has just gotten comfortable enough to show it."

"How did you get so good at this, Mama? I was your only kid and I don't think I was so complicated."

"I know kids. If you remember, I taught high school English for many years and even did some adjunct work at a local college. I have been retired now for a while, but I know kids. Give her some space." Dana's job was something Lena often forgot about. She had taken off several years when Lena was small and had retired before Callie was born.

Stef looked at her mother for a similar explanation. Sharon shrugged. "I watch Oprah…"

XXXX

Having three extra people in the house made getting dressed a little more difficult with only two showers. Sharon had gotten up early and got dressed before anyone else was up. She then started breakfast. Callie soon wandered down to join her still in pajamas. "How did you sleep, Bug?"

Callie gave a sheepish smile. "We might have stayed up a little late, but once I went to sleep, I did okay. How about you?"

"I did well. Jude's bed is very comfortable. Do you want to help me make my world famous biscuits and gravy?"

"Of course. I am going to learn how to do this by myself and then I can make it more often. Would that be okay?"

"Absolutely. I wasn't able to pass down my cooking skills to my daughter, but I think I can to my granddaughter." The two of the worked side by side in almost silence until Jesus joined them. "The food is almost ready, Jesus. You might want to not wear your nice shirt, though. I wouldn't want it to get messed up."

"I will be careful…."

"No, either put a towel on like a big bib or take off your shirt. I am not risking it today."

Jesus saw an opportunity to be nearly naked and stripped of his shirt. "Eww!" Callie shrieked. "Go put on another shirt. You know that Moms don't let you eat without your clothes on. It might make everyone else sick…"

"Callie, that's enough. Leave your brother alone."

"Then can I eat without my shirt on, Grandma?" Callie questioned.

"Knock yourself out, Babe." Sharon dared her.

Callie, of course, was not about to take off any of her clothing. Mariana had a similar reaction when she joined them in another few minutes. "Gross! Why is Jesus eating without his shirt on?"

"I didn't want him to spill food on it, he is fine. I remember a time when the whole group of you ate in your underwear once. He is wearing pants…"

Mariana rolled her eyes some, but stayed silent. Jesus finished up and started for the stairs without his shirt. He almost immediately ran into his mom. "Jesus, Bud, please put on your clothes. It seems like it has been a few years since I have had to say that to you…"

"Oh, sorry, Mom, I forgot. Grandma had me take it off to eat so that I wouldn't spill. I will go get it right now." He hurried back to the kitchen to grab his shirt.

"Good morning, Mom!" Stef said sitting down in between the girls giving each of them a kiss. "Good morning Bug and Miss Thing."

"Morning, Mom." The girls answered.

"Callie, Mama is in my bedroom getting dressed, but if you need a shower, our bathroom is free. Just knock before you go in to make sure Mama is ready for you."

"I don't think I really need a shower this morning." Bathing was still a small sticking point with Callie. Both moms were hoping this would change in her tween years, but so far no such luck.

"Callie Marie, go take a shower in my bathroom right now. I already took your clothes in there for you." Stef said more firmly.

"Oh. But what if I took a shower last night?"

"I gave Jude a bath and the other two boys showered last night. Mariana showered this morning. You did not. If you need help drying your hair, Mama can do it."

"I don't need help. I am ten…"

"Then go. Mama is expecting you."

"But Mom…"

"You are not too big to spank. I will do it right here in front of your grandma and your sister." Stef said giving Callie a playful sort off swat. Both knew that she really wouldn't do it in front of the others, but only Stef really knew that it was an idle threat.

Callie got up and hurried toward the stairs. "I am going."

"Good choice, Love Bug."

"Stefanie, your daughter is too big for that, you know. It is really time for you to switch tactics with her."

XXX

"Mama, would you help me dry my hair?" Callie asked peeking her head out of her moms' bathroom.

"I would like almost nothing better." Lena walked over to her smiling. "Just stand right here next to the sink." Lena ran her fingers through Callie's curls as she used the hairdryer. It brought back many memories of playing in Callie's hair throughout the years. In the last few months, Callie's hair had become slightly unruly as she adamantly refused to let anyone else do anything with it. Lena turned off the dryer and looked at Callie in the mirror. "Would you also like me to do something special with your hair, Baby?"

Callie smiled back at her mama. "Would you please, Mama? I want it in a French braid!"

"I can do that for you. You know that Mom and I adopting your brother and sister officially today doesn't change our love for you, right? You will always by my first daughter and my first baby."

"I know, Mama, and you will always by my first mother." Callie replied once again not thinking about the woman who gave birth to her. "Our family is growing which is a good thing. We were lonely when it was just us, right?"

"Of course. The two of us needed everyone else to make a complete unit." Lena finished up Callie's braid and kissed her head. "I love you very much, Callie."

"Love you, too, Mama." Callie said standing on her tiptoes to kiss Lena on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Bill said that this time the judge really might want to talk to you all." Stef said as they got settled in the waiting room. "Don't be afraid to answer his questions honestly."

"So, I should tell him that you threatened to beat me this morning?" Callie asked.

"Only if he asks you why you smell so nice and look so clean." Stef answered calmly not wanting to give Callie the time of day for non-serious questions.

"Will it be the same judge as last time?" Jesus asked.

"I think so. It is the same name on the docket at least. He said he wanted to see this case to the end." Lena answered Jesus giving him an extra pat on the shoulder.

"What if he says no? Will we have to move out?" Mariana asked with a few tears in her eyes. Voicing what the other four kids were thinking.

Lena sat down next to her and pulled her onto her lap. "If he says no, we try again. I don't think he will, though. Last time he made it sound like he was on our side, remember? Mr. Bill said that this judge likes to make sure that children find forever families. That is what we are doing."

"The set up for this is the same as the other court days. Mama and I will be sitting with the twins. The rest of you will sit on the front row with your grandparents. If the judge wants to hear from you, he will say so. Then you will stand up and address him. Understand?"

When the family was called, they went through the normal procedure of settling everyone. The grandparents did make this easier as Jude was more than happy to sit on Dana's lap and play with her phone. Frank slipped into the back and then made his way to sit down next to Callie.

"Welcome back, young man. I guess you all are back to make this arrangement official. The first thing I would like to do is talk to the two children being adopted today. Could both of them be brought to my chamber for a few minutes?"

Bill stood up to take Jesus and Mariana back there. Lena slipped her hand into Stef's. They were quiet, each left to their own thoughts and worries. "It is almost over." Stef said in barely above a whisper a while later. "Then our family will be complete."

Lena gave her an odd sort of look, but there was not a good chance to explain her feelings before the twins came happily back out to join them with suckers in their hands. Both promptly unwrapped them and put them in their mouths.

"I want one." Jude said quietly. Both Sharon and Dana checked their purses, but neither one had a sucker. Jesus also heard his little brother. He had already put his candy in his mouth, but it took it out and passed it back to Jude. Jude happily put it in in own mouth much to Lena's disgust and Stef's delight.

The judge saw it and laughed. "I don't think I really need to call back the other three minor children, but do any of you have anything you would like to say?" Jude raised his hand. "Yes, little one with the sucker. What is your name?"

Jude took the sucker out and stood up. "I am Jude. Mommies said Jesus was my brother forever. Is that right?"

"Well, that's what we are deciding here today. Would you like that, Jude?"

"Yes. Jesus is so much fun. We play cars together and he lets me wear his old clothes sometimes. Jesus is a great big brother."

"He seems like it. What about Mariana?"

"Mariana used to do my hair before I had to get it cut. She sometimes paints my nails and she plays dress up with me."

"And do your moms have time for everyone?"

"Yes. Mama tucks me in bed every night and Mommy does too if she isn't at work. Mama reads with me every day after school. Mommy likes to play outside with us. We play game sometimes and watch movies."

"Well, Jude, it seems like you all have a very nice life together. Do the other two of you agree with him?"

Callie and Brandon both nodded until Stef turned around and gave them a look. She always liked out loud answers and was prompting them it was also polite to the judge. "Yes, sir." Callie said standing up. "Just last week both Mama and Mom took the day off from work to go with us on our field trip. They both go to all of our school events and parent-teacher conferences. Mama says that DNA doesn't make family, love does. She also says that even if we cannot adopt my brother and sister they will always be part of our family."

"You are Callie, correct?" Callie gave an affirmative answer. "What would you like? Would you like to have Mariana and Jesus as your permanent sister and brother?"

"Yes, sir. They really already are."

"Do you all get along?"

Callie smiled a little. "I love all of my brothers and my sister. We do fight sometimes, but never for long. I can't even imagine my life without all of them."

"Thank you, Callie. How about you, Brandon?"

Sharon sort of pushed him to his feet. "I like both of them. I share a room with Jesus. He destroys my things sometimes, but he is my brother."

"Ah, a little brother who likes to bother his older brother's things. I have a little brother, too. Do you want them both to be adopted?"

"Yes. I would like to stop coming to court every few months and I would like everyone else to know they are my brother and sister. There's enough to go around."

"Thank you, Brandon. I am assuming from all of the paperwork that you ladies filled out that you are sincere with this adoption. I have seen the kids' school records, medical records, and their evaluations by counselors. Based on all of this information and the input the kids have all given I am pleased to let Stefanie Marie Adams Foster and Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster that you two have just become mothers to a Jesus Antonio Adams Foster and a Mariana Elizabeth Adams Foster. I am guessing you would like to take some pictures now?"

The whole family rushed up the judge to shake his hand and take pictures. Afterwards, they all went to eat. "You all did very well in the courtroom today!" Stef gushed kissing each one again. "When we are finished eating, we are going to go back to our house for some presents and cake. How does that sound?"

"Are there going to be presents for everyone?" Jude asked.

"Yes." Sharon said. "This is a big deal for the whole family and we have gotten something for everyone to celebrate."

"Am I getting a unicorn?" He asked next.

Sharon winked at him. "You will just have to wait and see."

Frank looked uncomfortable. "Why is my grandson asking about unicorns? Aren't those a little girly for him, Stefanie?"

"He is allowed to like anything he wants, Dad. He read a book about a unicorn recently and he has developed an interest in them. It is not a big deal…"

"You better not be turning another grandson of mine into some sort of gay pansy. Next you will be telling me that he likes the color pink and wants to play the piano like his brother."

"I do like pink, Grandpa! My unicorn book was pink. Maybe I am a gay pansy, too. What is that?" Jude asked not really thinking his grandfather would ever be derogatory toward him.

The other kids were now staring wide-eyed at their grandpa and Brandon almost looked tearful. Stef finally broke the silence. "I need to see you outside for a minute, Dad."

Stef and Frank stood up and walked out. Sharon followed after a few minutes. The kids were looking confused and disturbed. "Go ahead and eat, Babies. Everything is okay. Mom will be back in a few minutes." Lena said to reassure them.

Stef and Sharon did return a few minutes later without Frank. It was obvious that Stef had been crying. She put on a brave face for the rest of the family as she didn't want to put a damper on the day. "Grandpa had to go home."

"Will he be out our house later for cake?" Jude asked innocently.

"No, I don't think so. He is busy this afternoon and evening. Eat, please."

"Well, since tonight is a school night it is not a good night to make a tent, but tomorrow night I am hoping we can do that. Do you guys have any new ideas of how we can make it better that last time?" Sharon asked changing the subject. The kids had done most of the work on her last visit and most of the blankets fell on them during the night.

"I was thinking we should use the chip clips to hold the blankets together." Callie offered. "I think that would make them stay together better."

"I was also thinking we should use a bigger blanket. Moms have one that is big enough for their bed in the closet… It would make a better tent, I think." Jesus joined.

Soon there was happy chattering all around except Mariana who was strangely quiet. "What's up, Baby?" Lena finally asked her quietly while everyone else was still talking and eating.

"I was sort of invited to a sleep over for tomorrow night. I want to go, but I also want to make a tent with them."

"Is the sleep over at Jordyn's house?" Lena asked. Mariana looked embarrassed and nervous. "If it is, it is okay. Mom and I don't really like her, but if she is a good friend to you we have decided you can go there."

"Really, Mama? I do want to go. Almost all the girls in my class are going to be there! I can do the tent another time."

"Our only condition is that you will take my cell phone with you. If something happens that makes you uncomfortable, sad, or you miss us, you call or text Mom. We will talk to you or come get you depending on what you need."

"I can go to the party and I get to have a cell phone! You are the best, Mama!" Mariana said once again looking happy. "It is going to be great and she is going to be a good friend. Will you take me to a store to get some snacks before I go there?"

"Sure, Baby. As long as it is that those snacks are not the only reason she is letting you go. Real friends don't make someone bring something for friendship."

"I know, Mama, I know."

XXXX

Sharon did give Jude a stuffed unicorn that looked very much like the one in the book. "Thank you, Grandma! I love it. I am going to sleep with my unicorn every night. It isn't like a real one, but it is close!"

"You are very welcome, Jude."

He also got a copy of his favorite unicorn book and a movie from his moms. Dana and Stuart gave him his own 3DS and a game to start him off.

Jesus got a few new games for his 3DS from Lena's parents and his moms gave him the skateboard he had been wanting for months. Sharon gave him a helmet and knee pads.

Dana told Mariana she was taking her to have her ears pierced which she had been asking about for years. She also received some earrings, necklaces, and bracelets appropriate for a nine year old. Her mothers gave her a locket with a picture of her with each of them taken when she first came to live there. Sharon gave her a basket with a shampoo, conditioner, and body wash like the ones Lena used.

Callie was given a similar locket only with pictures of her with her mothers. The one of her and Lena from when she was about a year old and the one with Stef the first time they went to the beach. She also got an iPod. Sharon knew she was getting that and gave her an iTunes gift card. Callie was thrilled and immediately started asking her moms when she could use the computer.

"Later, Baby. We promise you can do it later tonight." Stef assured her.

Brandon also got an iPod and an iTunes gift card. Stef and Lena gave him the new piano book he was wanting.

As the presents were being finished up, Stuart interrupted a little. "I believe that we have one more present to give."

"For real? It has already been about like Christmas for all the kids. What else could they possibly need?" Stef scoffed still a little hurt by her father.

"This is for the whole family." Sharon said as Dana brought out a large new framed family picture that had been taken in the courtroom earlier. "We sent it in and picked it up after lunch. This seemed like a day to remember forever."

XXXX

"It isn't going to be the same without Mariana." Callie grumbled only working half-heartedly on the tent with all her siblings, except Mariana. "I cannot believe Moms let her go over to that girl's house. What were they thinking?"

"They were thinking that Mariana has to learn to for herself sometimes. I am glad you like to protect her, but you won't always be there to hit bullies in the nose for her." Sharon tried to remind her gently.

"Yes, but, Grandma, Mari…" Callie quickly looked around a lowered her voice. "Hits like a girl. Believe me. Grandpa Frank didn't teach her to throw a punch right. She can't and probably won't defend herself. Instead she will probably come back without her shoes and new sleeping bag. All because Moms were stupid enough to send her over there." The other three kids looked worried at that comment until they heard Stef's voice.

"Callie Marie, watch what you are saying!" Stef called from the kitchen. "If your mama heard some of that drivel that just came out of your mouth she would lecture you until you were twenty-two. You do not call your mothers stupid nor do you talk about hitting, especially not in the context that girls cannot hit."

"How did you hear that, Mom?"

"I can always hear you, Bug. My ears tune in when my kids are taking in quiet voices. If you have a problem with something we decided come talk to me, Baby. Next time I hear you say that we are stupid, I will have your iPod for a while."

Callie rolled her eyes and Sharon shook her head a little. "Probably not the time."

"Fine, Mom, I will come talk to you about it." Callie said angrily stomping into the kitchen. "That Jordyn girl is a bitch and we both know it. You sent her knowing that the other girls are going to be mean to her. She would have had fun with us tonight and instead you sent her into harm's way. What kind of mother are you?"

Stef took a deep breath and tried to count to ten before answering. Her counting was interrupted by Lena entering the room with her hands on her hips. "Callie Marie Adams Foster, you know what I said before about you using that word. You will be on dish duty every night for a week. Curse words are only for uneducated or uncreative people, not for my children. You are allowed to talk to us about our decisions, but you are not allowed to be disrespectful which you have just been. Go upstairs right now while Mom and I decide what else we are going to do with you."

Callie gave another big eye roll before dramatically stomping up the stairs and slamming a door. "Well then, Mama, what are you thinking we should do with our ten year old who already knows better than us?" Stef asked after a few more seconds.

"I think you go and explain why we made this choice and then you take her new iPod. That's what you said was going to happen if she called us stupid again and that is pretty much what she did. Between that and dish duty, I think we have it covered unless you think differently. I trust you to do whatever you think needs to be done. I sure hope this is not what she is going to be like as a teenager…"

"What are you going to do while I am taking care of our wayward daughter?"

"I am going to make dinner for our family. The kids will want to eat in the tent and the rest of us will be eating on the couch since all of the chairs and stools are in use. So, I am thinking chicken with vegetables. Simple to make and eat."

"Sounds great." Stef said giving her wife a kiss. She wandered into the family room to see the progress on the tent. The other three were still happily working with Sharon. "Callie will be joining you all again in a little while."

Stef walked up the stairs slowly. She wasn't even completely sure which room Callie took herself to. Dana and Stuart had been napping in Callie's so it was fairly safe to say she wasn't in there. Jude's room also didn't seem likely. The boys' door was open so Stef peeked in there first even though she had definitely heard a door slam.

Finally, Stef made her way to her own bed room. She walked in not even bothering to knock. "Well, Bug, here we are. Is there anything you would like to say before I start?"

"Not really, Mom. I figure that you are going to say that you love me a lot and that's why you have to do this… Just get it over with." Callie said assuming that Stef was there to spank her which hadn't happened now in over a year.

"I do love you a lot. I was sort of hoping for an apology. This isn't something we can just do and have it over with… Actually, we need to talk." Stef sat down next to Callie and put an arm around her daughter. "Mama and I did let Mariana go somewhere that we really didn't want her to go. For your information, we sent her with a phone so that if something happens she can call immediately and we can come get her. I think that is better than how you sent her to the same place not that long ago, yes?"

"Yes, but that was before I really knew Jordyn. Now I would never let her go over there. A cell phone is good, but she will probably just give it to Jordyn. I just don't understand why you let her go."

"Well, Bug, I let her go for the same reason as I let you go to Jordyn's house to get her that day a few weeks ago. Obviously you didn't believe Mama and me when we said Mariana could not go there. You let her go. I knew that you let her go there and I didn't stop you. Sometimes growing up requires having some space to made bad choices. Mariana will learn. You will too. Also, if you sister gives away her shoes, sleeping bag, Mama's phone, or anything else we will take her back down there to get it back. We are the moms here, not you."

"I still don't get it. None of this makes any sense to me at all. So can we just get to the part that you tell me what you are going to do with me? I mean, Mama said there would be dishes for using the word, but is that it?" Callie asked flippantly.

"Mama recommended taking your iPod as well. I am beginning to think you are needing a little more. What do you think you deserve, Callie?" Callie looked at Stef with some embarrassment showing she knew exactly what she deserved for her actions. She actually realized her actions had been building to this point for some time. "Hmm, that's kind of what I thought. I guess, you don't have to understand right now why we make the choices that we make. Just trust we will make the best ones we can. I love you very much, Baby. That's why I am going to do this even though it is about my least favorite thing about being your mom…"

XXX

"I am sorry, Mama. I should not have called you stupid or used that word even to describe Jordyn. I am not Mariana's mom and I told have to understand." Callie looked at Stef to see if she could be done. "I still want to stay in the tent with the others, but I understand if you say no."

"Go on back to the tent, Baby." Lena said giving Callie a hug and a kiss. "Enjoy your time tonight with Grandma and your brothers. Although, if I ever hear word like that come out of your mouth again whether directed at your family or someone else, there will be more than a week of dishes to wash, I promise."

Callie gave Lena another hug. "I understand, Mama."

Sharon came into the doorway in time to see just the last part. Stef walked over beside her. "So, Stefanie, I guess I was wrong. This is still working."

"It was exactly what we needed this time, at least and that is all that matters right now. We are expecting a call from Mariana still. This could be a long night."


	7. Chapter 7

Mariana had been dropped off at Jordyn's house a few minutes before the other girls arrived. She immediately got out the snacks to show that she had upheld her end of the deal. "I brought cheese crackers and chocolate chip cookies. My mom took me to the store to buy them."

"I guess that will work." Jordyn said snidely. "Let's see the sleeping bag."

Mariana carefully took her new sleeping bag out of its cover. "It has no cartoon characters on it. Grams bought it for me just a few days ago."

"I kind of like it. You should give it to me. Your grams or whoever can find another one for you, right?"

"No, I have to take everything home that I brought tonight. My mom is going to check. I will be in big trouble if anything is missing." Just then the phone in Mariana's purse made a noise.

"What was that?"

Mariana wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she got out the phone Lena had sent with her. "I brought my cell phone. I think I just got a text." It was from Stef reminding her that she was loved and to let them know if she needed anything.

"You have a phone? Let me see it."

"I am not supposed to let anyone else touch it."

"I bet it is your mommy's phone that she sent with you because you are a baby who probably can't make it over here all night long. That way you can call and be taken home. Am I right?"

"No, it is my phone." Mariana lied.

She was interrupted by other girls beginning to arrive. Over half of them had sleeping bags with cartoon characters, but strangely, Jordyn left them alone. Mariana sort of thought things would be better once the other girls arrived and they were for a while. Jordyn's mother ordered pizza and they watched a movie together in their pajamas. During the movie several of the girls painted each other's nails. Mariana found herself having a great time and thinking her moms had certainly been wrong after all. Then the movie ended.

"So, Mariana has her own phone." Jordyn started sounding a little taunting again. "Get it out and show everyone."

"Really?" One of the other girls asked. "I thought your family had like a million kids… We only have two kids and my mom says she can barely keep us in clothes much less cell phones. I want to see it."

Mariana looked uncomfortable and made no move to get her mama's phone out. "I don't think I should."

"Well, she says it is hers…. I don't believe her. Mariana, let us see your phone now." Jordyn said again with more force. This time Mariana obediently got it out and handed it to the bully. "Look, you got a text from your mommy saying that she loves you. Or maybe she was trying to send that your other mom. You are all weird freaks. You know that, right? I mean who has two moms anyway? And so many kids that came from all over the place?"

"Don't make fun of my family." Mariana said quietly with seemingly little conviction.

"Or what? Your sister will come hit me again? If she does, we will sue. Whose phone is this anyway?" Jordyn looked up contact list. "Why would you have Principal Sanchez's number in your phone and like all the teachers from school? This is so not your phone."

"It is my mama's phone." Mariana finally admitted. "She just said I could use it tonight."

"Well, I think I am going to use it. I am going to text Principal Sanchez and tell her that she is an ugly witch."

"But she will think it came from my mama and she will get in trouble." Mariana said trying to get the phone back.

"Exactly. Then maybe your family of freaks will move since your mom will no longer have a job."

Mariana started to cry. "Please, give it back!"

Jordyn stood up and held the phone out of Mariana's reach. "Or maybe I will throw it in the toilet and ruin it. Then your mothers would send you back to whatever orphanage you are from."

"I didn't come from an orphanage and I am adopted they can't give me back. Just give me the phone!" Mariana cried.

"What are you going to give me instead?" Jordyn taunted.

The other girls just watched until Jordyn actually took the phone into the bathroom with everyone following. "STOP!" Someone else yelled.

Jordyn froze for a second to see who was opposing her. "Who said that?"

"I did." A girl said from the back of the group. "Give her back the phone, Jordyn."

"I cannot believe you are taking the freak's side, Hannah. We might not be able to be friends anymore."

"I think you are right." Hannah said. "You have always been sort of a bully, but this time you have gone too far. Give it back!"

Hannah's outburst seemed to inspire a few more girls who inspired more until all the rest of the girls were demanding Jordyn to give the phone back. She became flustered and was a little unsure what to do before the yelling drew her mother upstairs. "Jordyn, sweetheart, give back the phone. I think it might be time for all of your little friends to go on home."

XXXX

Mariana and Stef rode in silence on the way home. Mariana handed her mama the cell phone on her way in the door and took her sleeping bag to the tent with her siblings. "Did you find out what happened?" Lena asked Stef quietly.

"Nope, but I think she will tell us in the morning. The important thing is she knows the truth now about Jordyn and she made it home with her stuff. If they are all settled, I guess we can go back up stairs and get comfortable ourselves." Stef said suggestively.

"My parents will be upstairs with us, Babe. It isn't happening."

"That didn't slow us down last night." Stef said raising her eyebrows.

"Last night lots of people were upstairs. Tonight it is just us and them. Much more awkward. Not happening. I think we will have a baby join us tonight anyway."

"Jude seemed happy down there, I think he will make it down there all night long. Again, he joined us early this morning and it still made no difference last night."

"Not Jude. Mariana. I bet anything that she comes in within the next hour. We need to be ready for her. So, that means we put on pajamas and leave the door unlocked. Tomorrow night will be better for other stuff."

Lena's prediction was fairly accurate. Mariana knocked about an hour later and was invited in immediately. She crawled to her favorite spot between her moms. "Jordyn isn't a good friend. You were right."

"Well, I am sorry that you had to find that out this way. Do you want to tell us what happened?" Lena asked turning to face her daughter.

"She was just really mean. Plenty of other girls had cartoon characters on their pajamas and sleeping bags. It was just me that she picked on. She threatened to throw your phone in the toilet just to ruin it. She said I should be sent back to the orphanage. She called us all weird and freaks."

"And what did you do, Baby?" Stef asked causing Mariana to turn toward her.

"I told her no and I told her to stop. I tried to get the phone back. I told her I was adopted and there was no orphanage. But then the best thing of all happened."

"What was that?" Lena asked trying to suppress a yawn.

"A girl that I don't know very well, Hannah, told her to stop, too. Then everyone else did, too. Her mom sent us all home because she even saw Jordyn being mean. So, she isn't a good friend, but the other girls in my class might be. I think maybe on Monday I should ask Hannah if she would like to play with Lexie and me. That is assuming Lexie still wants to be my friend."

"She will. Real friends are like that. You did well tonight, Miss Thing. Your sister was worried, you know."

"Callie didn't want me to go. Thanks for letting me anyway." Mariana said closing her eyes. She finally felt comfortable and safe in between her mothers in her own house.

Both mothers leaned over about the same time and each kissed a cheek. "Our moms were right." Lena whispered. "She needed space. She needed to stand on her own feet."

When Stef woke up the next morning, Mariana had been replaced by Jude. She was surprised the switch had not woken her up. Recently, almost every morning around four thirty or five Jude would appear in their bed to finish out the night. This was a big compromise from how he really wanted to be sleeping with them all night long every night. Stef suspected on the nights she worked he did stay with Lena all night, but that was Lena's thing. Brandon was similar when he was a little smaller so it didn't seem so very odd.

Stef slowly got out of bed so that she would not disturb her wife or son. Jude noticed the slight change in warmth and snuggled closer to Lena. Stef smiled and covered him in a blanket. Then she left the room and crept down the stairs to check on her campers.

Sharon was already up and stretching. "I am not saying that I am old, Stefanie, but sleeping on the couch last night nearly killed my back. I wouldn't do this for any other kids. My grandbabies, though, are worth it." The two women walked into the kitchen. Sharon sat down while Stef started the coffee. "I was happy to see Mariana back with us last night. It felt more complete. I guess her night didn't go as well as she planned?"

"Not really, no. We were concerned about her too, and more than happy to pick her up even though it was close to midnight. I wasn't going to tell you this, but it was just like you and Dana said. We gave her space and she stood up for herself. Jordyn's mom actually sent all of the girls home when she witnessed the behavior. Maybe there is hope for that girl yet."

"Mariana or Jordyn?" Sharon asked with a wink.

"Both I guess. You know, Mom, I have been doing some thinking the last few days. Dad is crazy about Callie, but now virtually ignores Brandon as he has not turned out to be the rough boy he was hoping for. His comments to Jude a few days ago were inexcusable. He helped raise that kid for the first four years of his life and now because my six year old is interested in unicorns he is labelled as a pansy. Jude didn't understand, but Brandon did. What if one of my kids does turn out to be gay like me? Will Dad accept them?"

"I am not sure what to tell you, Stefanie. I know your dad loves you very much, but he has a hard time showing it. In his world, males hunt, play sports, bring home most of the income, and drink. Women care for the kids and house. You broke the mold. Your kids continue to surprise us all. Just give you father time. He is mostly supportive of your wife now and like you said he is crazy about Callie. He will be proud of the others someday, it might just take time for him to see what you have just expressed. I often say that you are just like me, but in reality you have plenty of your father in you."

"Callie hit Jordyn based on Dad's advice to hit first and hit hard. Secretly, I was proud. I used to go by that advice myself it made perfect sense, except it really doesn't when I really think about it. Hitting Jordyn changed nothing for Mariana. It really just made Callie a bully for hitting someone smaller. Hannah, Mariana's new friend, did the right thing. She told Jordyn to stop and inspired a whole party of other girls to join her."

"Yes, this is true. Although, from the sound of things, I think a few more people punching her in the nose would also do her some good." Sharon laughed and winked. "Callie was right that Mariana needs to be a little more aggressive and learn to stand up for herself. You are also right when you say hitting is probably not the right step. Also, your father loves you and your family. His advice may not always be perfect, but his intentions are good. You and Lena are doing a fantastic job with your kids, Stefanie. Don't question that."

XXXX

"Jude, what are you doing, baby?" Lena asked her son later that day when he was in her flower bed covered in dirt. She had been watching him from the front window for some time and sort of wondered what he was doing.

"I am helping with your pansies, Mama. Grandpa says I am like them and that makes me very special, right? You said that your flowers needed lots of special care. I love to help you!" Jude said taking off a few petals in his loving ministrations.

"Yes, my flowers are special and so are you. Go ahead and hop out of my flower bed, sweetheart. I think I need to talk to you a little." Jude walked over to Lena and held up his arms. She picked him up and set him on the ground. "Let's go sit on the porch."

Jude took Lena's hand and sat down on the steps of the porch. "Did I do something bad, Mama? Am I going to get a timeout?" Jude asked sincerely.

"No, we just need to talk about what your grandpa said. Mommy and I are happy with whoever you become, you know that, right? We will love you no matter who you are friends with, no matter what job you want to have, no matter what you like to do, and no matter who you love someday."

Jude looked confused. "Yes, but you don't want me to be police officer like Mommy because that scares you. You also don't like me being friends with that one boy in my class because I am a nice boy, right? And I thought you didn't like when Jesus and I play games like we are shooting…"

"If you want to be a police officer, it would be okay. And, yeah, I don't like you hanging out with Dustin because he will get you in trouble. That is not my point, though. My point is that Mommy and I support who you are."

Jude looked at Lena funny. "I don't get it, Mama. Do you not like something I am doing? I will stop, I promise."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It is just that you said my flowers are special and it is true. You, however, are more special to me than any flowers. As my baby, you require more special care than them." Stef came out on the front porch and squeezed in on the other side of Jude. "Mommy and I love you lots."

"I love you, too." Jude said snuggling in. "I am just like your little pansy, right?"

Stef and Lena made eye contact over Jude's had. "I think what Mama has been trying to tell you is to not refer to yourself as a pansy. That's what we call flowers, not people. Grandpa misspoke when he said that a few days ago. He wasn't feeling well and had to leave right after he said that, remember?"

"Oh, really, Mama? Why didn't you just say that?" Jude asked looking up at Lena.

Lena laughed a little. "I don't know, Little Man, but that is what I was trying to say. Also stay out of my flowerbed. Those pansies are precious to me and I don't want even my favorite baby boy to destroy them. Got it?" Lena asked poking him in the ticklish spot on his stomach.

Jude giggled. "Okay, Mama."

"Go change clothes and get yourself cleaned up for lunch, Jude." Stef said pulling him to his feet. "Your grandparents want to take all of us out to eat because Grams and Gramps are leaving tonight."

"I want to take a shower! I can do it by myself like everyone else! Please?" He asked.

"Sure. I will be there in ten minutes to check on you, though." Stef said winking at Lena.

Jude took off running into the house, not even bothering to shut the front door all the way. "So, I am excited to see one of our kids likes to be clean. Maybe his excitement will spread to the others?" Stef said smiling a little more.

"Maybe. I think Frank needs to come back and apologize to our kids. If Jude took is comments this much to heart, imagine what a certain ten year old boy must be thinking. If Callie really registered all of this, she is probably ready to hit him also."

"You are right. Jude, though, is not ready for these sorts of talks. It is refreshing really. We should cling to his innocence while we can."


	8. Chapter 8

"JESUS!" Brandon screamed from the boys' room where all the boys were still staying for one more night before Sharon left the next morning. "STAY AWAY FROM MY STUFF! MOMS!"

Then there was a brief sound of running feet in the hallway. Both moms looked at each other and said, "It is your turn to deal with it."

"My turn? Really, Stef? I dealt with Mariana and Jesus arguing about where we should go to lunch, remember?"

"Oh, but I headed off a fight between the girls over Mariana 'borrowing' Callie's shorts. That was after lunch."

"If the fight hadn't started it didn't count. You say that you miss us when you are at work… You are working evenings starting tomorrow. Imagine how much you will miss."

"You are right. I will deal with this one in anticipation of how many you will handle next week." Lena give her wife a kiss before she stood up.

Stef found Brandon in his room with his Lego castle practically crying in his frustration. "I like him, but I don't want him in my room anymore, Mom. I can't even find all the pieces this time."

"Well, B, I understand." Stef said finding a few more pieces and handing them to her son. "We really don't have many bedrooms in this house. Pretty much everyone has to share. Maybe we could build some high shelves to put your important stuff on that Jesus couldn't reach?"

"But then I couldn't reach it either. You just need to make him be more careful. Ground him or spank him or something."

"It's not the easy, B. Jesus probably didn't mean to break it. Where is he, anyway? Maybe he could help you rebuild to show how sorry he is."

"He would just break it more. I know you say that we all need to share rooms, but maybe Mariana could move in Jude's room and I could move back in with Callie? I think we could get along in the same room okay."

"When you two were little you did very well that way, but I think you are a little big to share a room with you sister now. For right now, you are going to fix your castle while I find your brother. He will apologize to you and will figure out a new place for Hogwarts to set."

"Okay." Brandon said feeling like he had lost. "Hey, Mom? Do you think maybe just the two of us could go do something together sometime soon?"

"Sure, B, what were you thinking we would do?" Stef sat back down next to her son seeing this was one of those times when Brandon needed her more than anyone else.

"Maybe we could go to the batting cages or maybe you could teach me to shoot a gun? You know how to hit, right? You should take me somewhere and teach me."

"Hmmm, we could do one of those things, but I don't think you like any of that. If I were to just go out with you, I would want to do something you really like. What's going on B?"

Brandon sighed. "A lot of things, Mom. Jesus keeps messing with my stuff. I can never find anywhere quiet in the whole house to play my piano. Dad is never around anymore. We haven't even had a weekend together in two months. Grandpa hates me. You are my mom. Mama is too, but you were my mom when I was born. I think maybe if I were more like you, everything would be better."

"Your dad is kind of distracted right now. Honestly, I am not sure what is going on with him. Grandpa doesn't really hate you, he just doesn't understand you. He is wrong for not trying harder. You are worth loving just for being who you are. Don't change for him or anyone else." Stef suspected that Mike was either drinking again or had a new girlfriend, but it didn't seem like either of those things were the right thing to say to Brandon.

"Am I gay like you and Mama? Grandpa said I was, but I am not sure."

"Are you attracted to boys?"

"Not really. I don't think I like girls either, though. Is that okay?'

Stef laughed little. "Yes, that is probably normal for boys your age. Give it some time. Gay has nothing to do with playing the piano, liking unicorns, painting your nails, or anything else like that. None of those things make someone turn out to be gay. I knew when I was about sixteen and I had a crush on a girl. Mama knew when she was just a little older than you. You don't have to know anything yet. Anyway, just like I told Callie a few days ago, it does not matter to Mama and I who you like in that way. We just want you to be happy."

"Okay. I still want to do something with you soon, but I will think about what sounds like the most fun to me." Brandon said still in some deep thought. "I think Jesus went to hide in your room. I got Hogwarts back together again after all. Since I don't really take it apart or play with it, maybe it could be on my bookshelf?"

"That sounds like a good plan." Stef gave Brandon a kiss on his head before standing up to put the castle out of reach. "I will go find Jesus and we will have another conversation about being more careful with other people's things." Stef also made a mental note to find a time her and Lena could sit down with each of the twins for similar conversations. She thought the kids were all too young for this, but had been proven wrong twice in the past few weeks. If nothing else, she knew it would be good to open the topic up so it would not cause as much stress as it had for Callie and Brandon.

Jesus was in the moms' room, but he really wasn't hiding like he did when he was little. He was sitting just inside the door with his head in his hands. He lifted his head when he heard Stef come in. "Hi, Mom."

"Hey, Bud. I think we may need to have a little talk, what do you think?" Stef asked as she sat down on the floor next to him.

"Mom, before you start, I think I have an idea that will fix everything. Brandon gets annoyed with the train tracks and cars that I like to play with sometimes. He moved most of those toys to Jude's room. What if I moved into Jude's room, too?"

"Jude's room is a little small, but I will discuss this with Mama. Maybe we could just switch Jude and Brandon." Stef said thinking out loud. "That is a very well thought out idea, actually. I am proud of you, Jesus. Now, though, you need to apologize to your brother for not being careful with his stuff. You know how much he hates that and you really could do better."

"I know, Mom. I need to be careful, but there is just so much stuff he doesn't want me to touch. That's why I would like to move rooms. Jude doesn't care. He doesn't own anything that breaks that easily."

"That's another good point. Like I said, before a decision can be made, I need to talk to Mama. Jude and Brandon also get some input on this one. Let's go make things right with B for right now and we will talk about the room situation again after I have time to talk to Mama."

Jesus and Brandon easily made up. Despite their differences they were very close. Both had some time to cool off which also made it all a little easier. "Hey, Brandon, if you really aren't mad at me anymore, how about if we go ride our bikes!"

"Okay, Jesus. Is that okay, Mom?"

"Yep. I will go outside with you. Remember your boundaries."

"Only around our block, right?" Jesus asked. Even though the kids had walked home from school, Lena got nervous about them riding bikes that far due to the traffic.

"Yep, wear your helmets, watch for cars, stay together and don't talk to strangers." Stef added.

"Should I also wrap myself in bubble wrap, Mom?" Brandon asked with a smirk.

"Mama would say yes."

The boys laughed. "We should ask the others if they want to come ride with us!" Jesus said excitedly.

In the end the adults took their discussion to the front porch while the kids rode their bikes. Jude and Mariana stayed fairly close while the other three rode to the very edge before coming back.

"See, some need boundaries and some have to be pushed." Sharon said again watching the three adventurous ones ride by again.

"Hmmm, you are right Sharon. I am just glad Brandon is with Callie and Jesus. The two of them together could probably ride to LA without ever thinking about where we said they could go. The driveway used to be far enough for all of them." Lena commented sipping her tea.

"Before you know it San Diego won't be a far enough for them." Sharon said with a faraway look.

"So, what about the room situation?" Stef asked bringing the topic back to the present.

"I think no, Jude is just a baby… Brandon and Jesus are closer in age and look, they are out riding together and happy." Lena said watching the older three ride by and glancing back to the two in the driveway again.

"Lena, Honey, Jude is not a baby. He is six years old and in first grade. When B was this age he was already the oldest of five and had been sharing a room with Jesus for a year. Next you are going to tell me that he still sleeps in your room at night." Sharon said with a laugh before Lena looked uncomfortable. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't realize…."

"It is okay, Mom. Jude is our last baby. We may sometimes treat him as a baby a little more than we did the others. Do you think sharing with Jesus would keep him in his own bed better? I mean, I certainly don't mind him joining us in the early morning hours, but I think it would be good for everyone if it wasn't every night."

"It isn't quite every night, Babe… Plus, his room is still decorated just how we did it when we first moved him in the room. Brandon probably wouldn't want to live in a room decorated for a baby." Lena insisted.

"I bet Jude would also like to live in a room not decorated for a baby." Sharon said quietly to Stef. Then she said a little louder. "Nothing that a little paint and things couldn't fix. In fact, you could let Brandon pick it out along with a new bedspread. For a little more, you could have Jude and Jesus pick a new paint color and theme for their room, too."

"What if Jude doesn't want to move in with Jesus?" Lena asked trying one last effort.

"Really? Jude loves Jesus more than anyone. They play together more often than Jesus and Brandon. This would give Jesus the chance to be the big brother in the room. Jesus may surprise us with his responsibility. He could move to the top of the loft bed which he would love. I still think we should at least discuss it with the boys and see where it goes."

"And the girls. If we are changing the boys' rooms, we should also talk to them. What if Callie and Mariana would also like their own rooms? It may not be fair to just let Brandon…"

"We can talk to the girls, but really, the only way they could move apart is to put all three boys in one room. That would be unfair. They are also really doing fine together. Neither have expressed anything of the sort."

"Fine." Lena conceded still a little unhappy by it. "Tomorrow we will talk to all of them about rooms and see what happens."

"Tonight, Love. Tomorrow you all have to go to school, I have to drop off my mom at the airport and I will be at work by the time you come home."

"Okay then, let's call the kids in right now. There is no need to delay."

Lena went to get the kids off the driveway while Stef went into the street to motion the other three it was time to go in.

"But Mom, we were just getting ready to have a race!" Callie protested. "I was trying to prove that I was the fastest. It isn't even dark outside yet."

"Doesn't matter, we are going in. You got to ride for over an hour. Mama and I want to talk to all of you." Stef explained.

"You wouldn't have won anyway, Callie! I am the fastest!" Jesus declared boldly now that he wasn't having to race her again. They raced often and Callie nearly always won.

"We aren't going there, Bud. Mama and I want you all inside. Please put your bikes away and go sit in the family room."

"There is no way you could have beaten Callie, Jesus! No one can beat her on a bike. Maybe we should race on foot. You could definitely beat her in that!" Brandon said continuing to ignore Stef.

"Maybe we do that right now!" Jesus said letting go of his bike and letting it hit the curb.

"Or maybe you could all put your bikes away and join Mama and me in the family room right now." Stef said guiding Jesus to pick his bike back up.

By the time Stef got her three inside, Lena had both of her's inside and had ice water for the other three. Jesus settled on the couch next to Mariana. "Oh, Mama, he stinks. Make him go shower!"

"I do not!" Jesus said back indignantly.

Brandon laughed and got right in Mariana's face. "How about me, do I stink?"

"Ewww! Yes! Get away from me." Mariana looked over at Callie who was laughing. "You probably do, too. So stay away from me!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on going over there, I heard they smell bad." Callie smirked.

"Okay, that is enough! Everyone will shower tonight and we will start with the three who are currently sweaty from riding bikes. That's not what we called you in for today." Lena said taking charge back from her kids.

"But Mama…" Callie whined.

"Don't start, Bug." Stef warned making eye contact. Callie stopped remembering a few days ago. "Okay, Jesus gave me an interesting idea and we have been talking about it. Mama and I want to know how you guys feel about Jude and Brandon switching rooms."

"Really?" Jude said hugging Lena a little more. "I want to move in with Jesus! That would make me a big boy like him! I want to do it right now!"

"You are already staying with the boys tonight, Baby." Lena reminded him. "This means that you will have to leave behind the border in your room that we put up when you first moved in there. You would also be sleeping in Jesus's bed instead of your special one that used to be your crib…"

"Alright!" Jude yelled excitedly. "No more baby stuff!"

Lena looked a little pained. "Once you move in with Jesus, you have to stay in there at night, Jude. Are you okay with that? You can only come in to stay with Mama and me if you really need to." Stef explained further.

"That's okay because I will have my big brother, right, Jesus?"

"Yep! And we can set up the tracks for our cars and leave them up for a long time because no one will be mad at us! I can show you lots of cool stuff at night!"

Brandon was a little bit quiet. "How do you feel about this, B?" Lena asked gently.

"I don't know. I still kind of like to share a room. I haven't really slept in a room by myself in a long time… What if I don't like it?"

"You will be right next door to us and right across the hall from your siblings. This way you can have a quiet spot to practice the piano and protect all of your stuff from everyone else. If you get lonely, you could probably invite one of the others to stay the night in your room every now and then."

"That could be good, I guess. Do you think we could take all the baby stuff down? I am going to be eleven next week, not a baby. Could I also get a new bed?"

"Redecorating might not happen overnight, but yes. You may choose a color for your walls, a new bedspread, and perhaps a new bed. We might redo Jesus and Jude's room as well since it will be different people living in the room." The boys all nodded in agreement. "How about you girls? What do you think?"

"I think our room needs to be repainted, too. Could we do that, Moms?" Mariana asked. "Maybe even a little new stuff for us, too?"

"Like we said, it may be a slow process, but we will see what the budget allows for. Are you okay with Brandon getting his own room while you still have to share, Lady Bug?" Stef asked looking at her oldest daughter.

"I begged to have a sister to share a room with. I was just sort of feeling bad for B because he will have to be alone at night."

XXXX

The next day after Stef dropped of her mother at the airport she went to a store to look at paint. She found several colors that would be okay and gathered up the paper paint samples. While Stef was at work, Lena showed the samples to the kids. Brandon found a blue that he liked. Jude and Jesus picked out an almost lime green. Callie and Mariana couldn't agree.

"Mama, I want to go with this princess pink color and then get the sparkles for the topcoat. Wouldn't that look nice in our room?" Mariana asked Lena.

"No, Mama, we should go with a darker color, like this one." Callie said holding up a deeper purple.

"But our room would look so dark, Cals! We need something light colored and happy."

"The pink would make me sick to my stomach, Mari! No way!"

"You two don't have to agree right now. We will be doing the boys' rooms first, starting with Brandon. Your room will not be done for a few months anyway." Lena said to settle the argument.

Stef used her mornings she was off from work and the kids were not home to work on Brandon's new room. By the end of the school week, it was ready for him to move into. He invited Callie to stay with him the first night. All of the kids went to bed happy and Jude stayed in his new room all night long.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello, is this Lena Adams? This is Charles from social services in Chicago." Lena heard as she answered an unknown number on her cell phone one morning.

"Well, I used to be Lena Adams, but now I am married and I am Lena Adams Foster. What can I do for you?"

"Congratulations on your wedding. I am assuming you married Stefanie Foster who you adopted Jude with a little over six years ago?"

"Yes. We got married shortly after adopting Jude and we have been together happily ever since. I am assuming that you are not calling about that, though." Lena said knowing she had a lot of work to get done and needed to hurry this conversation along.

"You are correct. Actually, I was calling to let you know that there was an accident last night. Your kids' biological mother was killed along with two other people when the driver of her car drove headlong into traffic on a highway. The driver was quite drunk and was treated at a hospital before being arrested. There is some reason to believe that he is the biological father of Jude and perhaps Callie."

Lena was trying to absorb all of this information when she realized he had stopped talking and was waiting for a reply. "So, what does that mean to us? I mean, Callie and Jude are both ours still, right?"

"Of course. No one is contesting that. No, Colleen Jacob's mother contacted us to let you know in case you want to bring the kids back here for the funeral. It will be Saturday. I know this is short notice, but no one really knows these things ahead of time. She said her grandchildren would be welcomed to sit with the family. She would really like to see them. You know she helped with Callie quite a lot before you got her."

"I did know that, yes. I will need to discuss all of this with my wife and then Callie and Jude if necessary. Can you give me a phone number or website to get all of the details of the arrangements in case we decide to do this?"

"Absolutely. I will send you an email with that information right now."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"You are welcome. I am sorry for your children's loss that they don't even know about yet. I will be in touch soon. Good bye."

"Bye." Lena pressed the end button on her phone. She then looked up flights and hotels for the weekend. She wanted to be completely informed before talking to Stef.

Finally, Lena called Stef, who was also at work. "Hey, Love!"

"Hi, Babe. I just got an interesting phone call from social services in Chicago." Lena started slowly.

"Do Callie and Jude have another baby on the way? I am not sure if that is doable right now. We finished the diapers and daycare stage, right?"

"It isn't a baby. Actually, it is a funeral. It seems that Callie and Jude's biological mother was killed by a drunk driver last night. Their biological grandmother would love for them to attend and to see them. She hasn't seen Callie since she was a few months old and I am not sure if she ever saw more than a picture of Jude."

"That is not something I was even considering. When is the funeral? Are we going to do it?" Stef asked getting on her own computer and looking up the same information Lena had been looking at.

"Saturday and I am not sure. In some ways this opens a can of worms that I am not sure how we can ever close. On the other hand Callie has had questions about her background. This could answer some of them. I know very little about her grandmother although I did meet her once. I am not sure if she is a person I want Callie in contact with."

"I can see that. Why isn't she raising Callie and Jude? I mean, I am glad we have them, but if she is a nice, able-bodied person why would she have allowed her daughter to give up her children to strangers?" Stef asked.

"I am not really sure. I know that she did take care of Callie much of the time before Colleen signed over her rights. This lady was at that back of the courtroom the day I adopted Callie. I did let her say good bye when she told me who she was. I am really not sure, though, except she said she just couldn't do it. Do we do this, Stef?"

"I think we owe it to Callie to at least discuss it with her. I am looking at ticket prices and it is clear that we cannot all go. With five kids we would need two hotel rooms and the flights would be incredibly expensive. It is nice, though, that we know have the freedom to leave the state with all of our kids." Since the adoption the family had made a road trip to Arizona one weekend about a month ago just because they now could.

"Even just one of us going with the two of them will put a serious dent in our Disneyland budget, though. It really wouldn't be fair to use our vacation money that way." Lena and Stef had recently clashed on Lena going over budget redecorating the kids' bedrooms and now she was almost being too sensitive toward it.

"Part of our emergency budget could go into it. This is sort of an emergency. Besides, Disney isn't going to happen until the summer anyway. We have months to build that budget back up. I can still take extra shifts to make it a little faster. It would be a strain, but we could do it. I am going to take an early lunch. I can be there in an hour or so. We can discuss it more in person and then call Callie into the office for her opinion after we have decided."

"Sounds perfect. I am looking forward to seeing you! I love you, Stef!"

"I love you, too, Lena."

This time pressing the button to end the call Lena felt a little better. With Stef she could weather any storm even this one that seemed huge. Lena looked over her list of things that needed to be done and choose the most monotonous work that would allow her mind to keep thinking while she was completing tasks. Going to Chicago might offer Callie some closure, but also might stir up some feelings of insecurity. In reality, Lena knew it would be some of each.

When Stef knocked Lena had processed enough to talk more logically about the issue at hand. She let Stef in, shut the door, and kissed her. "I love you, Stef. Thanks for coming over here."

"I love you, too, and you are welcome. You know, though, that anything that concerns my wife or my babies is a priority for me, right?"

"Yes and I also love that about you." Lena answered with a smile. "I have really been thinking. If this is something that Callie really wants to do we should do it. You can get off work and you can fly to Chicago with her and possibly Jude to attend the family gathering and the funeral. The three of you can come back on Sunday. The other kids can stay in school and I will be home with them for the weekend."

"I agree, but I think we should change it to you going, especially if Jude goes. You know Chicago better than I do, you are better at helping our kids with emotional sorts of things usually, and you are their mama. Both of those two were given to you first. Plus, you met Callie's grandmother and you are the one she is expecting to see."

"Well, so we call Callie to the office first and talk to her. What about Jude?"

"I think we get Callie's opinion first. She is ten after all and she did spend several months with her mother. Jude never knew her and he is little. If Callie isn't interested we have no real reason to tell Jude what is going on at all."

"This all hinges on a ten year old then?" Lena asked grinning a little.

"I think so. Go ahead and call her over. I am sort of interested in her opinion."

XXXX  
>Callie was sitting in class sort of staring out the window when she saw her mom park and walk into the building. She looked at the clock and thought it was a little odd. Her mothers often had lunch dates when it was possible, but it was usually a little later in the day.<p>

"Callie, can you come work this one out for us on the board?" Callie's teacher interrupted her thoughts. Callie slowly stood up and walked up to the board not exactly sure which problem her teacher was referring to. Soon she found it and easily worked it. "Thank you Miss Adams Foster. Please, pay attention in class."

"Sorry." Callie said sitting back down. Whatever the reason Stef was here must be big because she knew that Stef was supposed to be at work right now. Whichever kid got her to school was going to be in serious trouble that much was clear. The last time Stef made a trip at this time of day was for Jesus. No one wanted to be in his shoes that day. He got in a fight over someone calling Jude weird. Callie let her imagination go thinking of what sorts of trouble one of her siblings had gotten themselves into. Her thoughts were once again interrupted.

"Excuse me Ms. Tilling, I need Callie in the office right now." Lena said over the intercom.

Callie became nervous as she walked toward the office. She was hoping that Stef had not found the area on the wall that she and Mariana had been trying out different nail polishes since their room had still not been painted. Or that Stef had found the dress Callie was forced to wear to the adoption that she wadded up and put under her bed to avoid wearing it again. Maybe, she reasoned, her teacher had contacted Stef to let her know that Callie wasn't paying good attention in class.

Callie arrived in the office. "Um, Hi Mom, Hi Mama…" She stammered.

"Hey, Bug." Stef said putting her arms around Callie and kissing her head. "Go ahead and have a seat."

"Okay… I am really sorry." Callie said trying to seem sincere, but failing.

"About what, Sweetheart?" Lena asked trying to look her daughter in the eyes.

"You know, about whatever you called me in here for. I will do better…"

"I certainly hope so." Stef said only getting a small glare from Lena. "How are you going to fix it?"

"I am not sure." Callie was unable to get good read on the situation. "What did you find?"

"I am not sure either, Bug. What exactly are you referring to?" Stef questioned leaning a little closer to Callie making her giggle despite herself.

"Nothing… Am I not in trouble with you?"

"No, should you be in trouble with us?" Lena asked.

"Of course not…. Then why did you call me out of class?"

"Well, I got a call from social services in Chicago and, well, I don't know how to tell you this, but it is about your birth mother…"

"Are we going back there to get another baby? I think our house is full, Mama. Do you remember having a baby?" Callie interrupted.

"No, there is no baby, but for the record, you really are your mom's child." Lena said glancing at Stef before looking back Callie. "That's exactly what she asked. No, there was an accident last night, Baby. Your birth mom, Colleen died. Her mother has invited you to come to the funeral."

"What about Jude? Isn't he my real brother? Does he have to go, too?" Callie asked all the sudden turning sullen.

"Jude is your brother and also Colleen's son if that's what you mean by real." Lena said correcting Callie slightly. "We are not going to force anyone to go. We wanted it to be an option if that's something you would like to do. We thought we should talk to you before Jude since you are older. So, what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that you two say that you are my mothers, but now you are saying that Colleen is my mother." Callie snapped back.

"No, Love, she is just the one who gave birth to you. We are the ones who have raised you, we just wanted to open this up to you. If you don't want to go, it is not a big deal. We will just politely decline." Stef answered laying her hand on Callie's leg.

Callie squirmed from her mom's touch. "Do that. May I go back to class now?"

"Sure, Callie. Remember, Baby, we love you." Lena said to her daughter's retreating figure.

XXXX

Callie knew that Lena and Stef were both going to want to talk to her after school so she found ways to make herself as busy as possible. First she took over an hour for fifteen minutes worth of homework. Then she insisted on reading over her twenty assigned minutes knowing Lena would never interrupt her from reading. Then she was called to dinner.

"So, did all of you have a good day at school?" Stef asked trying to sound cheery.

"Yes." Brandon said. "I got a good grade on my social studies test and my teacher loved the story I wrote last night." Brandon's grades were much better now that Lena was once again making him do all of his homework.

"That's great. Anyone else?"

"My day was good, too, Mommy. We read about trains during reading group and then we got to color pictures. Then I got all of my adding problems right on my work in class. My teacher gave me a sticker with a train just like the story." Jude said with a very happy look.

"Did you bring home your train picture, Jude? I didn't see it in your backpack." Lena said.

"No, Mama, it is hanging in the hallway. You can look for it there." Jude turned back to Stef. "Mama hung up my work with the train sticker on the refrigerator with my Jude magnet."

"I see. I will have to go look at that with you after we finish eating. You are doing great work."

Jude beamed and Callie scowled again. "I am finished eating and I am leaving the table." She announced standing up.

"No ma'am you are not. Your plate is almost untouched. Sit back down, please." Stef said sending Callie a look. Callie glared, but sat back down not wanting to make any more waves and started eating quickly.

"Lexie and I are going to do our science project together. Can she come over this weekend to work on it?" Mariana said sensing there was tension and trying to get the attention off of Callie.

"That will be fine. One or both of us will be home all weekend. Jesus, anything remarkable today?"

Jesus was busy squirting ketchup on his second portion of chicken. "Um, no. Everything was fine. I had no problems at recess or at lunch."

"That's not true, Moms. He ran laps all recess and had to sit by himself at lunch." Mariana reported. "The other kids said it was because he…"

"That's enough, Mariana." Lena interrupted. "I have already spoken to his teacher and we don't need to discuss this as a family."

"Now can I be done?" Callie asked. "I am full, I promise."

"No. Now you are going to sit there and continue having dinner with your family. That's what we do right now and you are going to be part." Callie stood up and stomped off anyway. "Excuse me, I am going to get our other family member and bring her back to dinner." Stef said standing up.

Callie went into her own room, laid down on her bed, and started to cry. She didn't even hear Stef knock or come in. Stef looked over at Callie and all of her anger toward her left. She sat down on the bed next to her. "Oh, Baby, it is going to be okay. Talk to me, Bug"

"It is never going to be okay." Callie sobbed moving over a little more making space for Stef to lie down next to her on the bed.

"Is this about Colleen, Baby? It is okay to be sad about that. I know that you sort of wanted to meet her again, but we just can't control what happens sometimes."

"This isn't about her, it is about you and Mama." Callie said continuing to cry. Stef sat back up and pulled the ten year old onto her lap and held her tightly.

"Tell me how this is about us."

"You say I belong to you, but then this happens and you are willing just to put me on plane and send me to those people I don't even know. Don't you want to keep me anymore?"

"Oh, Callie. That is not it at all. Look at me, Baby." Stef cupped her chin so that Callie would look at her. "We thought you understood, Mama was going to go with you to Chicago. She would stay with you all the time and bring you back to me. Colleen's family has no right to keep you and they understand. We just thought you might want to go and meet these people from your past. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"Mama would be with me?" Callie asked looking back up at Stef.

Stef took her thumbs to catch the last few tears. "The whole time. In that case do you think you want to go?"

"Yes. I want to say good bye to Colleen and I would kind of like to see my real grandmother."

"Don't forget you have two other very real grandmothers, Bug. We don't really like you putting that word in there because it makes it seem like others are imaginary or something. She is your birth grandmother, I guess."

"Okay, then, I would like to meet my birth grandmother. I don't remember her at all, but Mama said she helped take care of me. I would like to meet someone who knew me as a newborn."

"I bet you were cute… but if four year old you was any indication, I bet you were a handful as a newborn."

"Actually, I think if I understand the stories right, I was a very easy kid until I met you." Callie teased Stef grinning a little again.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night. Really, I think you were running circles around your mama. Now, I think there is some sort of dessert downstairs if you would please join me for the rest of dinner."

Callie sighed. "I want to wash my face first, I don't want the others to know that I have been crying."

"That's fine. I will wait for you right here." Stef said lying back down on Callie's bed. "Hmm, that is odd. I think I can see something under your bed." Stef reached down between the head of the bed and the wall and pulled out Callie's crumpled dress.

"Can that be another one of our secrets?" Callie asked eyeing the dress that her mother definitely recognized.

"Yes, but first I am going to have to wash it and you are going to iron it. Mama would have a fit if she saw it treated like this. It wasn't cheap you know."

"I know."

"She might also ask you to bring it on your trip. I better get it into the washer tonight. You go wash your face while I try to deal with the dress."

A few minutes later both Stef and Callie joined the rest of the family at the table. Lena was just getting ready to serve the dessert and she was pleased to see the other two made it back. "So, how about you Mom, anything exciting at work?"

"Mostly paperwork, I'm afraid. However, I am planning to have the weekend off just to spend with my kids. How does that sound?" Lena caught on immediately that their trip to Chicago was on.

"Great, Mom! I have been waiting for you to have a weekend off so we can work on that ramp for my skateboard! Are we going to build that this weekend?"

"Sure, Bud. That sounds like it could work out really well."

"Callie and I have been waiting still to get our room painted. Could that happen this weekend?" Mariana asked.

Stef looked at Callie who shrugged. "I am not sure. Actually, Mama and I would like to talk to Jude for a moment while all of you eat dessert."

Jude looked surprised, but followed his moms to the back porch. "Jude, sweetheart, we have something important to tell you. Your birth mother died last night in Chicago. Callie and I will be going to the funeral. I wanted to know if you wanted to go, too."

"All the way in Chicago? That's where I came from, right?"

"Yep. The last time we were in Chicago was to get our Little Man. This time it would just be you, Callie, and Mama. You would get to meet your birth mom's mother and maybe some other people who knew her. What do you think?"

"Will my daddy be there?" Jude, just like Callie, had also discovered that he had a father out there somewhere. With Mike around less, it made him more curious if he had someone like Mike to spend time with.

"Um, probably not, but we don't really know for sure." Lena said thinking about the information she was given that the drunk driver was likely his father.

"What is a funeral like?"

"Well, you all would get all dressed up and go sit in a church or a chapel. Someone will talk about Colleen's life, you will go to a place to bury her, and then have a family meal probably. The rest of the time you would just be able to get to know different people who are part of your past. Funerals are all about saying good bye to someone who has died. In your case there will also be several hellos as you haven't met most of those people."

"Was Colleen my mom like you two are my moms? Did she love me like you?"

"I am sure she did." Lena said softly. "She care enough about you to carry you in her tummy for nine months and then find a safe family for you."

"So, do you want to go, Jude?"

"Yes. Then I will come back to my real family, right, Mom?"

"Absolutely."

"Should I go pack my nice clothes?"

"Let's go back to dessert and then I can help you pack." Lena said getting Jude's hand and taking him back to the table. "Well, I got some news today that is going to make this weekend a little odd. Callie, Jude and I are going to Chicago for a funeral. We are going to get tickets tonight and then I will know exactly when we are leaving, but I know it will be soon. Definitely, Mom will be picking up the rest of you all tomorrow and Friday from school. She will be with you all weekend."


	10. Chapter 10

Lena was able to purchase tickets for the next afternoon which was Thursday. They would have to be at the airport right after lunch. Lena just took off half a day on Thursday and the whole day Friday. So, right after they finished purchasing tickets she began to pack.

"Callie do you need anything washed so Mama can pack it for the trip?" Stef asked watching her daughter badly ironing the dress from under her bed.

"No, and I am packing my own stuff because I am ten now. I can take care of myself." Callie stated still having some mixed feelings over this trip in general.

Lena overheard from her bedroom. "Just bring me the clothes you want packed then. We are going to be putting all of our clothes in one bag to make it easier."

"I am ten, Mama. I am not a baby like Jude and I don't want to share a bag with you guys. I will just pack all of my clothes in the backpack I am taking on the plane." Callie said with serious attitude. She put the iron down on the dress making Stef wince.

"Watch your tone." Stef said taking over the ironing. "I will do this, so you can go pack."

"If you are going to pack your own things, make sure you pack three changes of clothing, pajamas, underwear, socks, swimsuit, toothbrush and anything special you need for your hair. I have two changes of dress clothes for you for the two occasions you will need it. You also need to bring any entertainment you want for the plane including your iPod and of course your homework."

"I am ten, Mama. I don't need your help." Callie insisted again as she left the room.

"It is amazing how magical that tenth year can be." Stef said with a smirk.

"I am afraid I am going to regret you not going with us on this trip." Lena admitted.

"Nonsense. We just need to keep in mind that Callie is unsure of herself and her past. My impulse would be to punish her, but you can talk her through her emotions. That's something you always do perfectly with our kids."

XXX

"Will you still be here after school, Mama?" Brandon asked Thursday morning. "I need you to take me to a store to get a present for Aiden's birthday party. It's on Saturday."

"We are leaving after lunch, so no. Mom can take you to get the present and she will take you to the party."

"That isn't the same. You always take me… Why can't I go to Chicago, too?"

"You would miss the birthday party if you went, for one thing. For another, this funeral is for Callie and Jude's birth mother. You don't know her."

"Neither do they." Brandon pointed out.

"True, but these other people are their birth family. Just like you have your dad's whole family that they don't have, they have these people. We have not really met them yet, but we will. Who knows, they might wind up being friends for the rest of our lives."

Jesus came running down the stairs. "I want to go to Chicago! Funerals are so cool!" He announced sitting down on his stool.

"Not really, Jesus. You have dress up and sit very still without taking for a long period of time. I really don't think you would like it…."

"The zombies, though, Mama. Get to the part that you get to battle zombies!" Jesus insisted.

This also made Brandon pay closer attention. "There are no zombies at funerals. I am not sure where you are getting this information, but it is simply not true. In this case we probably won't even get to see the body."

"What? There is a dead body there? Really? Callie gets to have all the fun. Zombies and dead bodies. When can I go to a funeral?" Jesus said not really noting that Lena said there were no zombies.

"Hopefully never. Going to a funeral means someone you loved has died. When they die you never get to see them again. There are no zombies and people attending are very sad. It really isn't a good experience."

"Oh. Does Callie know there aren't zombies?"

"I think so, but I will make sure I ask her to make sure…"

Callie came down the stairs a few minutes later. "Good morning, Mama. I think I want to take my long sleeved shirt with the star on the front and my favorite jeans."

"Did you pack them?" Lena asked.

"No, they are dirty. I thought you would take care of it."

"I am packing your dress clothes, then I am packing for Jude and me. You told me that you are ten and don't need my help on these things. So, you are packing anything other than dress clothes that you are intending to wear or take. That includes three changes of clothes, a swimsuit, pajamas, socks, underwear, a toothbrush, and anything you need for your hair as well as your iPod and homework." Lena explained to Callie again much like she had the night before. "Did you give the dirty clothes to Mom to wash last night?"

"No, they are on my floor. I thought she would get them from there."

"Go back upstairs. Mom can put them in the washer right now. I can run by the house at some point before lunch to dry them." Callie started to head back upstairs. "And Callie, don't tell anyone else about zombies at funerals. We both know that isn't true."

XXXX

It was hectic, but Stef had them at the airport on time. Neither one of the kids had flown since getting Jude therefore the entire process was like a whole new world to them. Lena wished Stef was a long to help only a few minutes after they got through security. Even with just two kids she was being pulled in opposite directions. Lena and both kids were disgruntled before even getting on the plane.

On the first flight, Callie's seat wound up being across the aisle from Lena and Jude. Lena tried to see if the person by the window would trade, but he said no. Callie was okay with it, but Lena really wasn't. She was particularly annoyed with the flight attendant came around to ask what sort of drink everyone wanted. Lena was quick to order water for herself and Jude. Callie, however, got herself Coke.

"Callie, I told you to order water." Lena said after the flight attendant went on.

"Yes, I know, but she had other things on the cart. I thought Coke looked better so I ask for it. She gave it to me and it tastes good."

"I want some, Buggy. May I have a sip?" Jude asked unbuckling his seatbelt and trying to get past his mother.

"No, Jude. Sit back down, please. I got water for you and that's what you are going to have. Maybe you can have apple juice on our next flight."

"I don't want juice, I want soda like Callie has." Jude said in almost a whiney tone.

"You know what, Little Man, Mama brought your games. How about if we pull those out right now and you play a little?"

Jude's mood instantly went back closer to normal when he started playing. Lena was afraid this could be a long rest of the day.

"Did you bring my iPod? I would like to listen to some music." Callie fairly demanded seeing Jude happily playing his game.

"Hmmm… I believe a certain ten year old was going to pack her own things. So, my question is did you bring your iPod?"

"No… but that's not fair." Callie said crossing her arms. "You didn't even remind me."

Lena sighed. "I actually did notice that it was on the counter when we were leaving and I did grab it. However, I do not like you attitude at all. Until it is straightened out, the iPod is mine." Lena held up the iPod and stuck it back in her purse to prove her point.

"Fine. I don't need it anyway. I am just going to look at this magazine in the back of my seat instead." Callie said picking up the Sky Mall.

"That's fine or you could do your homework." Callie gave her a funny look. "Unless you forgot that also… I expect an apology and a major attitude change by the time we land. I would hate for someone to be grounded for the entire trip to Chicago. I mean, Jude has a swimsuit packed and I had lots of fun things planned for the days, but I can always change those plans."

Callie looked over across the aisle. "I didn't bring a swimsuit anyway. I didn't even know I needed one. So, I guess I don't care. You and Jude can go do whatever and I will stay with my grandmother."

"Callie, I packed your swimsuit in my bag. For that matter, I also grabbed your homework. We should probably meet your birth grandmother before we make plans with her. We have a hotel to go to tonight because we weren't even invited to stay with her. Not to mention I promised I would not leave you there alone." Lena informed her daughter. "Did you pack anything in your bag?"

"Yes. I packed the bear that my mother gave me when I was a baby. I also brought the clothes Stef washed for me this morning and some pajamas. I think that is enough, isn't it?"

"You mean Mom, Callie. It was very nice of her to wash them this morning when we both told you last night to get anything to her that needed to be washed." Lena made no comment on the bear even though she actually bought it for Callie. She reasoned it was okay that she thought it was from Colleen instead.

"It was nice of Stef." Callie said repeating Stef's name to make sure Lena got it.

"We aren't going to do this the whole weekend. Actually, if you cannot find a way to get yourself in a better mood by the time we land, I am going to buy tickets at this airport to just fly home. If the stress of the funeral and things bothers you this much we are better off at home."

Callie eyed Lena for a moment and saw she was serious. "Did you also pack my toothbrush and my hairbrush, Mama?" She asked quietly after several minutes of silence in a much better tone.

"Yes, I did, Baby. That's what Mamas do. Even ones of big ten year olds who can take care of everything. I also packed at least one change of clothes, underwear, and socks. I figured that you might not have really considered everything."

"Thanks. When we get there can we move all of my clothes into my bag so that I can still have my own and not have to share with you?"

"Of course we can. That is if we are making the rest of this trip. What I want you to do right now is think about it. I will give you your iPod. When we land if you want to go on, I need for you to apologize and work on your attitude. If you don't want to go on, just tell me and we will go home." Lena handed her daughter the iPod across the aisle. Callie fell asleep within a few minutes and Lena realized that she probably slept very little the night before which accounted for much of her moodiness.

Callie did apologize when they got off the plane. Her nap had helped significantly as well as the knowledge Lena really was going to take care of her. Before the second flight, Lena went to the counter to make sure all three of them would be together. When they boarded, she put Callie by the window and Jude by the aisle so that she could sit in between them.

"Mama, I get juice this time, right?" Jude asked.

"Yes, you may get apple juice or water. I have a snack for you in my purse if you are hungry."

"I am hungry." Jude said. Lena got a bag of Goldfish crackers for him. "Thank you, Mama."

"How about you Cals? Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Am I also allowed to have juice?"

"Sure. Let me know if you need anything."

"Did you bring anything special to eat? Like something from Mom?" Callie knew that Stef was sending them with a few surprises.

"Oh, so she is Mom again… As a matter of fact, yes. Mom sent you a special snack. I am not sure if it is fair to Jude for you to eat it now, though."

"I will share." Callie said looking hopeful.

Lena got out a bag with three Oreos in it and handed it to Callie. "There are three cookies, Mama and three of us. That's perfect." Callie handed each of them a cookie and Jude passed down a few of his crackers."

"This is perfect. You might want to work on your homework right now, babies. When we get there, we are going to take a van to our hotel. It has an indoor pool and I thought maybe we could go swimming tonight. Tomorrow we are going to go to the science museum in the morning and then we will go back to the hotel to change clothes. We are going to the family gathering and that's when you will get to meet your birth grandmother. Then we will go eat somewhere special. Saturday morning we will get dressed up again and go to the funeral, graveside, and a family lunch. That afternoon, depends on how the morning goes. We may go swimming again or we may do something else. Mom bought us a surprise for Saturday evening that I think you will really like. On Sunday we will have breakfast and then go to the airport to go home. It is going to be a busy weekend, but I think it will be very fun."

"Mariana and Jesus have never been to Chicago. Do you think we could find them something and bring it back to them?" Callie asked.

"I think we could do that. Maybe a little something for Brandon and Mom, too."

XXX

Lena helped the two kids off the plane and they went to wait in baggage claim. It was the goal to not have to check anything, but there was no way to get all of the dress clothes into a carry-on sized bag. "Is this where Gram and Gramps live, Mama?"

"No, Jude. We are in Chicago, Illinois. Gram and Gramps live in Boston, Massachusetts. Grandma lives in Miami, Florida. This is where Callie and I lived before we moved to California."

"Oh, then you moved to California and met Mom and got me and lived happily ever after." Jude said skipping and hopping a little. He was all about fairy tales.

"Yep. That's exactly what happened. Mom and I had not been together very long when you came along. We got married a few months later because we knew it was for forever. We will live happily ever after with all of our babies."

"Will my grandmother meet us here, Mama? Did you tell her when we were coming so she would know?" Jude asked still sort of skipping in his excitement.

"I did tell her, but she didn't say she was going to meet us here. Remember we are taking a van to the hotel? I think we will see your birth grandmother tomorrow for the first time. She is probably very busy right now with making arrangements. Funerals can be hard to plan and they are always planned quickly."

"Oh. Do you think she will like me?" Callie asked quietly slipping her hand back into Lena's.

"Of course she will. It may not be like your other grandmothers, though. Remember that they have known you a long time. This lady only knew you as a baby. She hasn't even seen a recent picture of you." Lena hoped the lady was someone who they could stay in connection with, but also knew it was a complicated situation.

"Look it, Mama! I see our bag! I want to get it! Please, Mama!" Jude said at the conveyor belt.

"Sure. It might be kind of heavy. Callie may need to help you with it a little."

"No, I can do it." Jude grabbed the bag. It took his whole body to drag it off and it was obvious he was not going to be able to carry if very far without dragging it on the ground.

"Wow! You are very strong, Jude! Now, though, I think I will carry it from here. I will just put this strap on my shoulder and then I can get your hand."

Jude readily agreed as he also knew it was a little hard for him. "How do we find our van?"

"Well, we step outside and we find the place to stand with our hotel name. We are staying at a Holiday Inn. Can you look for those words? Holiday starts with an H and Inn is spelled I-N-N."

Jude searched as they walked out. "There is it. H and the I-N-N!" He yelled pointing at a sign for the Hilton.

"Very close, but not quite. Keep looking."

Jude spotted several other signs before finally finding the right one. "Hey! Day was one of my spelling words last week, remember? Holiday ends in day just like it sounds!"

"That's right! Way to remember." Lena praised him. Callie also looked at Jude with pride.

They loaded onto the hotel's shuttle and rode it to their hotel. Lena got them checked in and they headed up to their room. "Well, we have two queen size beds. Who is going to sleep where?"

"I want to sleep with you, Mama." Jude said. "Mommy isn't here and I always stay with you when she is gone."

"You are right and more than welcome to join me. What about you, Cals?"

"I will sleep on the other bed." She said quickly. Callie really wanted to also sleep with her mama, but also wanted to maintain at least the appearance of being nearly grown.

"Your choice. If you change your mind we will be here." Lena said setting her bag down on the bed closest to the door.

"Oh, I won't…" Callie said putting her bag on the other bed.

"So, how about we all get changed and go on to the pool?" Lena suggested.

"Can we call Mommy first?" Jude asked. Lena picked up the phone.

XXXX

"I need a gift for Aiden's party, Mom. We have to go to a store now." Brandon said from the front seat.

"No, Mom said we could get ice-cream. That's where we are going first." Jesus said.

"I thought we could look at paint. You said we would paint my room while Callie was gone!"

"We will do all of those things." Stef said trying to make it stop. "The place to buy paint is on the way home. Let's get the ice cream, the present, and then the paint in that order."

"Mama would by the present first." Brandon griped.

"Mama wouldn't take us to get ice cream at all, idiot." Jesus snarled back.

"Don't call your brother an idiot, Jesus. This mom may not take you for ice cream, either."

"Then can we go straight to the place with the paint, Mommy?"

"No." The other three answered at once.

"I was just saying…"

The kids ate their ice cream and Brandon was able to pick out his gift for his friend. Mariana found a color of paint that she thought Callie would also find acceptable.

Stef's phone started to ring on the way back and she handed it to Brandon to answer. "Hello, Mama!" He said excitedly.

He quickly turned it on speaker phone for everyone else. "We made it to Chicago and we are in our room!"

"Well, we finished up some errands and we are on our way home."

"Did you guys get ice cream with Mom?" Lena asked and she was answered by a chorus of yeses.

"We are getting ready to go swimming." Jude said feeling a little bad about the ice cream.

"Well, that sounds fun. We are going to go home and do some homework. Then I am going to be serving leftovers for dinner. So, we got ice cream, but we aren't doing anything else super fun tonight." Stef said causing the kids in the car with her to groan until Stef winked. Then they smiled and winked back knowing they were getting in on one of their mom's secrets.

"Well, we love all of you and we will be happy to see you on Sunday. Call anytime."

"We love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello, is this Stef Adams Foster? This is Mariana's teacher."

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well, Lena said to call if anything came in signed in anything other than purple ink. I know she is out of town and Mariana's science test was just turned in with her signature in black ink. Since Lena is gone, I thought I would call you."

"I will be at school in just a few minutes. Have you already talked to my daughter about this?"

"No, I called you first."

"Perfect." Stef hung up the phone and looked over at her partner. "My wife is out of town and one of my kids needs me. I need to run by the station to check out and get my own car."

Captain Roberts knew Lena was out of town and told Stef to take home some work and that she would see her Monday. Stef arrived at school within a half hour. She walked in the office a little sad as her wife was not there. "Hey, Mary." She greeted the secretary.

"Hey, Stef. Your wife is obviously not here. Do you need one of the kids?"

"Yes, I got a phone call from Mariana's teacher and I think I would like to check my daughter out for a little while if that is okay."

"Of course it is." Mary went over the intercom to page Mariana to check out. Mariana arrived in the office with her things looking fairly happy until she saw the look on Stef's face.

"Are we going somewhere, Mommy?"

"We are going to make a little trip home and then we are going to come back here so we can go talk to your teacher."

"Oh." Mariana said with some recognition that she was in serious trouble.

Stef check her out and drove her to the house. "So, your teacher called earlier and said you turned in science test signed this morning. Do you want to explain that one to me?"

"Mama signed if before she left. I just didn't turn it in until today." Mariana said obviously lying.

"So, if we call her right now, she will remember that?"

"I don't know. She is probably really busy with Callie and Jude. We should probably not call her."

"That's kind of what I was thinking, except we will call her before I take you back to school. She needs to know what is going on. I believe we told you not to ever forge a signature again, didn't we?"

"Yes…"

"Last time you were grounded. I really thought we should do something more, but Mama said that would work. Maybe you didn't know it was wrong. You know this time, right?"

"It would be wrong, but Mama signed it." Mariana insisted again starting to squirm in chair knowing where this was leading hoping to get out of it.

"We will call Mama in a moment." Stef said pulling into the driveway. "In fact, let's call her now."

Lena picked up in about two rings. "Hey Babe! What's up?" She said almost breathlessly.

"I have a small question for you, is this a good time?" Mariana was now trying her best to get Stef to hang up the phone as they walked in the front door.

"We are playing at the fort inside the science museum, but I can stop for a minute. Ask away."

"Did you sign a science test for Mariana before you left?"

"No, should I have?"

"I think she just brought it home yesterday. You somehow signed it without being in town. I went and got her from school. We just got home and we are getting ready to go inside. Would you like to talk to her for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Hi, Mama." Mariana said nervously. "Are you having a nice time in Chicago?"

"Yes. I bet you are not having such a great time in Mission Bay, are you?"

"No, how about you just ground me or something and have Mommy take me back to school. I don't think I want to be home with her right now." Mariana whispered not really being afraid of Stef as much as wanting to be out of trouble.

"No, you probably don't. You should have considered that before you signed my name on something again."

"I know." Mariana finally admitted. "You weren't home and I didn't know what to do. So, I did it myself. I got a B in the test."

"That is a good score, but not the right choice. You should have given the test to Mommy to get it signed. I think you already knew that, though, yes?"

"Yes. I just forgot."

"Well, please give the phone back to Mom. Go sit on our bed until she gets there."

"Yes, Mama."

Stef took the phone back and talked to Lena for a few more minutes. Mariana went and sat in her moms' room waiting by the door. This anticipation was almost worse than the spanking she knew she was getting. When she heard Stef's footsteps in the hall, she hurried to go sit on the bed like she was supposed to.

"Well, Miss Thing, I do not like you lying to me nor do I like you forging Mama's signature. You know better than to do both of those things, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then, you know that I love you very much and because of how much I love you I am going to have to do something I really don't like doing."

"Then maybe we should do something else." Mariana squeaked out earning a glare from Stef.

"I haven't had to do this to you very often, Love, and I hope you don't start making a habit of it now."

XXXX

When Stef got Mariana back to school, Brandon's teacher happened to be in the office. "Hi, I am Brandon's teacher." She said shaking Stef's hand. "I was just looking for Lena, but then I heard she was out of town. Do you have time to come with me to my room for a moment?"

"Yes, I have the rest of the day off." Stef started walking with her to the classroom. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Brandon didn't do his homework last night. It surprised me because ever since the conference his homework has been well-done. He told me that Lena was out of town and that no one could help him with it. We have a procedure for that, but it requires the student to arrive at school early. Brandon was barely on time." Lena had to be at school early and therefore the kids were also there early. Stef was running late and got to work a little later than Lena anyway.

"What was the assignment?"

"We were multiplying decimals last night. I thought he had gotten more done in class. I was disappointed that he had done almost none of it and then also didn't do it last night. He did complete his English work and I saw that you signed his planner to say that he read last night."

"He sat at the bar in the kitchen with the twins and worked on things until he said he was done. Then I set a timer for all the kids to read. I am sorry that I did not check his backpack. Lena is out of town with Callie and Jude. This does not excuse my son, but it did make things a little odd. For the record, though, I can multiply decimals and I certainly could have helped him. Where is he right now?"

"My kids are at music. He will be back in about fifteen minutes now."

"Give me the assignment. I am going to go back up to the office and we will get it done right now. I am very sorry that my son didn't do his work. Feel free to take away recess or whatever you would like to do. I will also be dealing with this at home later."

Stef sent a quick text to Lena. "In case I do not say this often enough, I really appreciate all that you do for our family. Love you!"

XXX

"I think for tonight you are going to wear this dress and tomorrow you can wear this one. What do you think, Callie?" Lena asked holding up the two dresses.

"I think I would like to wear my star shirt and jeans. Why do I have to wear a dress tonight?"

"We are going to a family gathering at a funeral home, Babes. Traditionally people dress up for that. This will also be your first meeting with your birth grandmother. We want her to know that Mom and I are taking very good care of you. Sort of like how we had the twins dress up for their visits with Ana."

Callie remembered those visits and nodded slightly. "Neither of my dresses are very black. I thought people wore black to funerals."

"Many people do, but not everyone. In this case, you do not own a dress that is all black. I thought you could wear the one with the mostly black skirt tomorrow and the one with almost no black tonight. Since you wear very few dresses, this was all we had. It will be fine. Go ahead and shower first. When you are done, wrap yourself in a towel and come out. I dry your hair before you get dressed."

Callie wasn't really in a mood to argue. The somberness of the occasion combined with Lena taking care of her had made her extremely compliant. As soon as Callie got out of the shower, Lena sent Jude in only had him keep the door open in case he needed help. Once again Lena found herself able to play in her daughter's hair again. Callie relaxed and closed her eyes.

"I was kind of thinking that maybe you could wear a little make up today. Would you like that?"

"I am not sure. I don't really know how to put it on…"

"I could do it for you. I brought a little of Mom's because I thought it might be about the right color for you."

"Okay…"

Lena french braided Callie's hair like she had done for the adoption and then applied a little light make up. She was pleased with the end result and showed Callie in the mirror. The little girl beamed at her in the mirror. "There you are, you look just like a little princess. All we need to do now is get dressed. Why don't you go do that over there while I check on Jude?"

Callie went over to the main part of the room and carefully put her dress over her head so that she would not mess up her hair or make up. She saw Jude come out of the bathroom wrapped in another towel and she watched Lena dry his hair also. Callie carried her locket over to Lena.

"Mama, when you are done, could you zip my dress and help me put my locket on?"

"Sure, sweetheart. I think Jude is about done anyway." Lena ran her fingers through his short hair to make sure it was dry. Okay, Jude. You are all done. Your clothes are on our bed with your unicorn. Go get dressed."

"Will you help me with my tie, Mama?"

"Of course I will, baby." Lena zipped up Callie and tied the belt on her dress before putting the locket around her neck. "No matter what happens tonight or even tomorrow, this locket can remind you that you belong to Mom and me." Lena looked at her daughter in the mirror before kissing her cheek.

Callie smiled a little. "Thank you, Mama."

Lena looked over at Jude who was ready other than his tie. "I am going to go get ready now. When I am done I will fix your tie. For now, how about if you guys sit down and turn on the TV for a little bit."

Callie and Jude settled on the bed Jude and Lena had slept on the night before. Callie used the remote to turn the TV on and found some cartoons. Lena looked over at the two of them and sighed. She loved her kids more than anything in the world, but she sort of felt like she was taking these two into a situation that might be both uncomfortable and frightening.

XXXX

Both Jude and Callie grabbed on of Lena's hands on the way into the funeral home. They could sense Lena's nervousness and it scared them both. Once inside, Lena led them over to the guest book. "I will sign for all three of us." She wrote, "Lena, Callie, and Jude Adams, San Diego, CA."

"Mama, how come you wrote Adams instead of Adams Foster? I thought we had two last names." Jude whispered sort of loudly.

"Mom said this would be okay. That's also how you will be listed this weekend." In reality, Stef said that it could potentially be dangerous to give out all of the kids' information even though they were fully adopted. It was decided that since the kids were with Lena who had been just Adams it would be best to list them as that. San Diego was a bigger place than Mission Bay which would make the kids harder to track down.

Jude nodded, but Callie looked a little uncomfortable. Lena took the two kids into the chapel at the funeral home. Both were once again quiet. Callie held her hand tightly and Jude put his arms around her. Lena let out a relieved breath when she saw there was not an open casket at least in this room. Their grandmother had been watching for them and recognized them at once.

"My grandchildren have returned. Look, it is Colleen's children." She announced. Many people turned their heads to look. Jude practically hid behind his mother.

Lena approached the lady slowly. "Hello, I am Lena Adams. I believe we met at Callie's adoption?"

"Yes, that's right. I am Linda Wright, Colleen's mother and the grandmother to these little cuties." She reached out to touch Callie who shrank back. "That must be Callie. She looks just like her mother. I bet her hair is curly, too, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. It can be extremely hard to manage at times." Lena sort of dragged Jude out a little. "This is Jude."

"Hello, Jude. I haven't seen you since the day you were born. I was there, though. Did you know that?" Jude shook his head as a reply. "I have a few things for each of you." She walked over to the front row of the chapel and grabbed a plastic bag and handed it to Lena. "I thought you might like some newborn pictures of Callie and a few pictures of my daughter. I just can't believe how big these two have gotten!"

"Well it has been a long time since you have seen them. Thanks for the pictures. I know that we will all like to look at them. I brought two pictures for you also." Lena reached around Callie to pull two pictures out of her purse. "These are their school pictures from this year."

"Oh, they are very pretty children. It looks like Jude also got his mother's curls, but his father's looks." Jude released Lena to have a little look at his picture with the idea of his father in mind.

"Yep! I had curls like my mama before I cut my hair. Now my hair is short like my brothers'." Jude didn't understand genetics at six and always thought his curls came from Lena. Colleen's mother didn't seem to know he wasn't referring to Colleen.

"I see. I didn't know that you had brothers."

"I do. I have two big brother and two big sisters."

Jude might have said more, but Lena interrupted. "That's enough, baby. Jude is in first grade this year and Callie is in fifth. They are both doing well in school."

"My Colleen was never a very good student. Her teacher at school said she had some problem with words and numbers wiggling on the page or something. I never really understood it." Linda hung her head and began to cry again. "I guess now I never will."

"Was that called Dyslexia?" Lena asked. Linda nodded a little. Jude went and latched himself to his grandmother's waist because he could not stand to see someone cry without comforting them. "I know some about that condition." It dawned on Lena that perhaps Jude should be tested for that since he was still reversing some letters and had not yet taken off in math or reading.

"Colleen tried her hardest for her kids. You know that, right? She just knew that she wasn't really cut out to care for them every day. We never had much money and she really couldn't hold a job. My daughter somehow feel in with the wrong sorts of people and that's how she ended up being pregnant with Callie. She tried taking care of the baby by herself, but it was hard. Colleen had to drop out of school when she had Callie, but I knew she needed to go… She said she was going to move out of my house. I couldn't stand to see the baby go so I called social services. Colleen signed away her rights. When she found out a few years later she was having another baby, it just seemed easier to give him up to begin with."

"Well, I have done the best I could for them." Lena said unsure what to tell this woman. She ran her hand over Callie's braid and tucked a little escaped curl behind her daughter's ear. Others in the room were still staring, but none came over.

"Social services wouldn't approve for the kids to stay with me." The woman continued crying and Lena reached out to touch her shoulder. "I tried both times. They said Colleen was an unfit mother just because of one guy she kept hanging around. She was living with me when Callie was born, but not when Jude was born. She was living with Jude's daddy then." These disclosures went against the idea that Lena had that Colleen gave up the kids willingly. Now it seemed like it might have been a little forced.

"I have a daddy?" Jude asked happily. He was interested when she said he looked like his father, but having a daddy sounded even nicer.

"He's no good. He is in jail right now for killing your mother." Jude's eyes were bigger than Lena had ever seen them.

"I thought it was an accident that killed her, Mama." Jude finally said in a loud whisper.

"It was, sweetheart. Someone was driving a car and it crashed." Lena and Stef both thought it was best to not tell Jude that it might have been his father. Now his grandmother was almost making it out to be murder.

"Was it my daddy?" He asked looking pained.

"Yep. Just hope you don't turn out like him. Like I said, he is no good." Linda said informing the kids on more than Lena had hoped. "He drinks all the time and is a bad sort of person. He never treated my daughter right. Of course, men are often like that. My son is really no better. I told him to avoid the cops, but he still ended up in jail. He takes after his father… Men in this family just don't turn out right. Who knows? He might be Callie's daddy, too."

Callie clung uncomfortably close to Lena after this revelation and Jude stepped back to his mama as well. Both kids looked like they might start crying at any time. "I think we need to be heading out now, but we will certainly see you tomorrow. Thanks again for the pictures."

Jude ventured a little wave on the way out and Lena sort of prompted Callie to do the same with no response. Lena found a cab and asked the driver to take them to a relatively nice restaurant she used to go to when she lived in Chicago. The kids were silent the whole way there. Jude still leaned on his mother, Callie made a point to go sit in the front seat of the cab to get away from both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, that didn't take as much time as I thought it might. I think we will still have time to swim after dinner. Does that sound fun?" Lena asked putting on the most genuine smile she could muster as they were seated.

"Not really." Callie said putting her head on the table. "I don't think I even need dinner."

The waiter brought both kids a special menu for children. Callie immediately laid hers to the side saying she was too big for it, but Jude recovered quickly and was happy. "Well, we are going to have it anyway. What do you think you will get, Jude?"

"I think I will get the macaroni and cheese. It comes with green beans and I like that stuff."

"That sounds like a good plan. Did you see that they also have pizza with vegetables? You like that, too."

"Yes, but not on the kid's menu. If I order from this one I can get chocolate milk. See, Mama. Do you see that it says chocolate milk?" Jude ask holding up his menu in such a way it was impossible to read.

"That sounds great, Jude. How about you Callie? Are you going to order off of the kid's menu and get chocolate milk, too?" Lena asked.

"No. Still not hungry and still not a baby." Callie said with her head still down.

"Callie, sit up please. If you are not going to order from the kid's menu, you need to be looking at the regular one. You are ordering something. If you refuse to pick I will choose something for you and it will be from the kid's menu since you are in fact only ten. You must eat and I will make sure that happens." Lena said establishing a boundary for Callie.

Once again Lena's authoritative tone and reassurance that she would make sure Callie was taken care of made her sit up, but not look at her menu instead she stared at Lena. "How would you even know what to order?"

"Jude, pass me your menu really quick." Jude handed it to Lena. "I would say that you would choose the fried shrimp with broccoli. Broccoli is your favorite vegetable and you have always been fond of eating shrimp. You would like the chocolate milk with it."

Callie looked at Lena with admiration, but only for a second. "I don't like shrimp anymore. So, if you got that for me, I wouldn't like it."

"I know that isn't true, but I would order you the chicken strips in that case. Those are a safe bet for you. B would want the chicken, Mariana would want the macaroni only she would want to know if they had strawberry milk, and Jesus would need to order off the adult menu since he could eat several kid sized portions and still be hungry. Don't look so surprised, you all are mine and I know my kids."

"I think I would like the shrimp." Callie said quietly. Lena nodded and passed the menu back to Jude.

"Good choice." The family ordered and Lena tried to keep the dialog open with Callie. It was obvious that meeting her grandmother (who she really didn't speak to) had so far not been good for Callie. She would have to speak to her later while Jude was occupied.

Back at the hotel, Jude was ready to go swimming. "Please, Mama, now?" He asked.

"Callie isn't ready yet. We cannot go without your sister." Lena said again.

Callie opened the bathroom door and looked grouchy. "Do we have to go swimming? I don't really want to go."

"Well, I did tell Jude that we could earlier and he really wants to go. What else would you suggest?"

"Just staying in the room?" Callie said looking unsure.

"How about we all go down the pool for Jude? You are already in your swimsuit, so if want to get in the pool it would be okay. If you still don't, you wouldn't have to, we can talk and relax a little instead. Then we could come back up here. Would that work?" Lena asked putting an arm around the girl.

"Maybe you guys could go to the pool and leave me here. I could talk to you later." Callie said leaning into her mama for a minute and then getting away the moment she realized what she was doing.

"Callie, you are only ten. I don't feel comfortable leaving you in the room by yourself. We can take Jude swimming for just a little while and then come right back up here."

"If I get in the pool I will have to wash my hair again tonight. No, thank you." Callie said once again becoming sort of sullen. Lena realized Callie needed some alone time she had not gotten on this trip. For the funeral to be successful tomorrow, Callie was going to have to be at her best.

"Mama!" Jude said again grabbing Lena's hand and pulling again. Lena disentangled her hand from the six year old and sat down on the bed.

Lena took a second to think of a compromise. "The pool area has a phone. There are instruction on the phone in our room for calling down there. If I leave you here, you must promise that you will not leave the room. If anything comes up you must call the pool area immediately. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I can do that, Mama!" Callie said happily.

"One more thing, I am leaving my phone with you and I want you to call Mom while we are gone. I talked to her a bit this morning, but I know she would love to hear from you."

"I could tell her about the museum, I guess…" Callie said losing some of her enthusiasm.

Lena sent a quick text to her wife. "Callie is going to call in a little while. She needs to process meeting her grandmother and I am giving her space to do so."

Stef replied. "Bring it on. J I will actually call her in about five minutes if she hasn't called. By the way, there is a frozen yogurt place in short walking distance from your hotel. Take my kids out tonight if you haven't already."

Lena smiled at the reply. "Okay, babes, Mom is expecting your call right away. Don't put on pajamas yet because after swimming we are going one more place."

As soon as Jude and Lena left, Callie got her bear and opened the bag with the pictures hoping to somehow bond with Colleen. She dumped the pictures out on the floor and got them all turned the right direction. The first picture she that caught her eye was a picture of her with her mother when she was a few days old. Callie had never seen any newborn pictures of herself before. It was not hard for her to find her resemblance to her mother. It was a connection that she had always sort of longed for and didn't have with her mothers. Callie could almost imagine going somewhere with Colleen and having people point out how much the two looked alike. Of course, now Colleen was gone.

Callie started to cry. She cried for her birth mother that she was never going to meet and for the life she did not have. Out of frustration Callie threw her bear as hard as she could against the door, but it wasn't satisfying. Next, she picked up the picture and started to tear it before Lena's phone started ringing and she saw that it was Stef. She picked up the phone and answered it, but stayed silent.

Stef could hear the breathing over the phone and could tell that Callie was upset by something. "Hey Bug. Mama said you might want to talk to me. How are you doing?" Callie set the picture back down and started stuffing all the others back in the bag. She carefully put her picture in her bag. Stef couldn't see her, but Callie still felt like she was betraying her mothers a little by even looking much less keeping one picture. Over the phone Stef could hear a lot of movement and then everything was silent. "Callie, are you still there?"

"Yes."

"What did you all do today? Anything fun?" Stef tried again.

"Mama took us to a science museum." Callie said hiccupping a little from her intense cry. "I touched a stingray, but Mama didn't want to. She said they look slimy. It wasn't, though, it was more like sandpaper."

"That sounds very interesting. What else did you do?"

"Jude and I got in a box thing that was like a tornado. The wind was very fast, but it was kind of fun. I wouldn't want to live somewhere with tornadoes, though. It would be scary." Callie's voice was much more normal now and she was starting to open up a little.

"People in those areas say we are crazy for living in California with all of the earthquakes. I have always liked it here, though. It is home."

"Earthquakes aren't so bad. They are usually small anyway. California is the best place to live. I wonder if my mom ever got to see it…"

"I am not sure about that, Lady Bug, but she was an adult. She could have come here if she wanted to. Mama grew up far away from here and yet she found her way. Colleen must have liked Chicago."

"Did she even know that I moved to California? Why didn't she come see me?" Callie's tears started back a little slower this time, but Stef could hear them.

"When Jude was born, I am sure she sort of knew you weren't in the area. I cannot answer that one for you. I know that wherever you go, I will always come visit you. There is nowhere too far." Stef assured her daughter.

Callie smiled a little through her tears. "What if I moved to Africa?"

"If it was right now, Mama and I would move there with you. We would never let you move away from us. If you were an adult, we would definitely come and visit."

"Well, what if I moved to Brooklyn and became a Dodgers fan?" Callie asked knowing that Stef hated the Dodgers as they were the Padres rivals.

"Even then I would still find you. Love Bug, even if you went to live on the moon I would find a way to come see you. Colleen really missed out not getting to meet you. That is not a mistake I am willing to make."

"The lady said that it was Jude's dad that killed her. Is that true?"

Stef let out sharp breath. "Well, the news article said it was Donald Jacob driving the car. He was driving drunk which is illegal. He crashed into oncoming traffic and she and the people in the other car both died. Now, he will go to jail."

"You told me… you told me it was an accident. Was Donald my dad, too?" Callie asked with the frustration building back up.

"It was an accident. Donald didn't intend on killing anyone that day as far as we know. He was drinking, but many people drink without killing someone. On the father issue, we aren't certain as there wasn't a father listed on your birth certificate. Before Mama adopted you, your last name was Jacob like Donald's name. That's why we gave it to Jude as a middle name. It turns out, though, that last names are not exactly proof of parentage. I mean when I had Brandon I could have given him any last name I desired. Fortunately for him, I gave him mine."

"Last names aren't proof?" Callie questioned quietly and then started becoming louder. "What about me? I thought you adopted me and gave me Foster because you are my mother for always. Is that not true either? Is that why Mama is just calling us Adams this weekend? What else have you told me that's not true?"

"Whoa…. Calm down there, Bug! In your birth family it is not proof, but in ours it is just one piece of the puzzle. Mama and I are only calling you Adams this weekend because that's how you were originally adopted. It is for your safety and my peace of mind. I know Mama took your locket for you to wear. Go get it for me."

Stef heard movement again and when it stopped she spoke again. "Open it and tell me what you see."

"I see me with Mama and me with you." Callie answered evenly.

"Hmmm, well did you know that when the picture of us was taken Mama and I weren't even dating yet? I had known you for less than a month. Mama had to work and I had the day off, so I swung by your apartment and took you and B to the beach. I started teaching you to swim that day. I took the picture to show your mama that you were safe and happy. Even then, I knew you were something very special. This is one of the pictures I have framed on my desk at work. It is our first picture together and I can already see the love."

While Stef was talking, Callie went and got her new picture out of her backpack. She compared it to the two pictures in her locket. "I think I see it too." Callie said after a few moments. "Colleen loved me, too."

"I am sure she did. You are easy to love."

XXXX

"Mama, am I going to jail?" Jude asked taking Lena a little by surprise on their way to the pool.

"I don't think so. Did you do something I don't know about?"

"No… Am I going to get to go home with you?"

"Yes, of course. Mommy and I could not live without our Little Man with us. You belong to us, we are just visiting Chicago. Why do you ask?'

"That lady said that men in my family should stay away from cops. Mommy is a cop so I thought maybe I shouldn't go back there."

"No, baby, she said men in her family. Men in our family aren't like that. Gramps and Grandpa have neither one been in that kind of trouble. They are the men in your family."

"Oh. So Brandon and Jesus are also okay? I was worried that we left them with Mommy."

"As far as I know everyone is fine. I am not intending on any of my children to have trouble following the law, not my girls and not my boys. That's one reason why Mommy and I give you time outs and things when you don't follow our rules. We want you to grow up and be good people."

Jude grinned. "You are so smart, Mama. You can teach us good things now so that we don't have to go to jail like that other family."

"Thanks, baby." Lena said opening the door to the pool. "We are here, but if you need to talk, I will be sitting right over there by the phone in case Callie needs anything."

"I need to swim right now, Mama!" Jude said as he made his way to the shallow end of the pool to climb in.

XXX

Lena found Callie in a much better mood when they returned to the room. Both kids were very excited to walk to the frozen yogurt place and it was only made better that it was very close to Jude's normal bedtime. "Is this one of Mom's surprises?" Callie asked as they left the hotel.

"Sort of, Mom suggested going and told me where the place was, but she didn't make arrangements ahead of time. Her other surprises were planned."

"I want to get chocolate, Mama. Will that be okay?" Jude asked skipping along holding Lena's hand tightly.

"You may have any flavor you want went we get there. I think this is one of the places that has things to mix in."

"I want gummy bears in mine."

Lena laughed a little. "Let's look at what they have before making that choice. Anyway, I thought you didn't like gummy bears in your ice cream anymore. Remember that they freeze and become hard. You spit them out last time."

"I was little then, Mama." This comment made Callie giggle a little, too. "Now I am bigger. Jesus likes them and I do too. He is my big brother and he knows stuff about ice cream."

Fortunately for the family, the store was temporarily out of gummy bears. Jude got something he actually liked instead. Callie and Jude both hate their frozen yogurt happily. "So, tomorrow we are going to the funeral. Someone there will be reading about Colleen's life. You two will be mentioned out loud as being her children. We are going to be sitting with your birth grandmother. It is just for one day."

"Are we going to have to do something?" Callie asked not sure how funeral really went.

"No. We will just sit still and listen. I will be sitting right in between the two of you. Jude, you will have you birth grandmother on the other side of you. Will that be okay?" Lena already realized the tension between Linda and Callie might not make a good combination.

"And they are going to say our last name is Adams again, right, Mama?" Callie asked.

"Yes. Mom and I both thought that would be better this time. We didn't list middle names for you either. Just Callie and Jude Adams. When we get back to the room, would you like to look at the pictures that we got today?"

"No, thank you." Callie answered a little too quickly which Lena interpreted correctly as that Callie had already looked at them.

"Jude and I might take a look then. I think it would be nice to see a picture of the person we came to honor. I have never actually seen her or a picture. We should look to see if there are any really special ones that we want to have framed for the two of you."

Callie looked up suddenly in shock. "You would do that? If we found one we really liked?"

"Absolutely. Mom and I are your mothers, but Colleen was special, too. She carried you around inside of her for nine months and took care of you until I got you. She will always have a place and that is okay."

Callie was now trying to formulate a plan to get her picture back in the bag with the others so she would not have to explain what she did. "Maybe we could all look at them together tomorrow morning?"

"No, I think tonight would be best. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day as it is."

As they walked back to the room, Callie announced that she needed to go to the bathroom and asked for the card to get in the door. Lena gave it to her and she ran ahead. When she got to the room, she went over to her backpack to grab her picture back out. She looked at it one more time and had it almost back when the door opened. She put the picture behind her back looking very guilty.

"What do you have there, babes?" Lena asked walking over to her.

"Nothing."

Lena looked behind Callie. "It looks like a picture. May I see it?"

Callie slowly handed it to Lena and looked back at the ground. "I found it and I really liked it. I wanted to keep it. Then when you said special pictures could be framed, I wanted this one back in the group. I am sorry, Mama." Callie said starting to cry again.

"They are your pictures. You have nothing to be sorry about, really. It might have been better to wait for Jude, but I can see you wanting to look first." Lena sat down and looked at the picture. "You were such a pretty newborn! Look at all of that hair!"

Callie and Jude sat down on either side of their mama. "I did have a lot of hair. Jude was almost bald."

"Yep. Look at the way Colleen was looking at you, Callie! That look is love! It is the same way Mom and I look at you."

"I noticed that, too. That's why I think this one is special."

Lena looked at the pictures with her kids until Jude was almost asleep and Callie wasn't far behind. "I think it is time for pajamas and to be tucked into bed."

"I want to stay with you tonight, Mama. Is it okay if I move over here?"

"Of course, Callie. We would love to have you over here with us. Tomorrow is going to be a big day and you two are going to need your sleep." The two kids got up and started getting ready for bed. Lena tucked the two in and gave them kisses. "I love both of you very much. I will be back in just a little bit to sleep, but right now I need to call Mom."

"Call her right now, Mama. I want to say good night." Jude said yawning.

Lena called and let both kids say good night before she took the phone into the bathroom so that the kids could sleep and she could have a little privacy. They both rehashed their days with some laughter as well as a few tears. Both felt a little better simply getting to talk after a long day apart.


	13. Chapter 13

Brandon and the twins will all waking up from their spots in the family room. Stef, with the help of the three kids at home, got the girls' room painted the evening before. As a result, Mariana could not sleep in her room. Stef decided that a movie night was in order. All of them put on pajamas and then they watched movies, with only the interruption of Lena's phone call, until all three kids were asleep. At first, Stef's plan had been to sneak back up the stairs, but she couldn't figure out how to move Mariana off of her lap enough to stand up. Finally, she just adjusted her nine year old daughter where they could sort of lay on the couch together with Mariana still mostly on top of Stef.

"Mom…" Jesus whispered. "Mom…" He said louder. "MOM." He practically shouted.

Stef sat up quickly almost sending the half-awake Mariana to the floor. "What's the matter, son?

"Is it time to build my ramp yet? We finished paining and now it is Saturday and you said Saturday would be the day we could build the ramp. Can we? Please?"

Stef rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It is seven fifteen." Brandon said looking at the clock. "We must have been tired because we slept in."

"Fifteen minutes after the time you normally get up is not sleeping in…." Stef groaned. "Sleeping in is when you allow your mother to sleep until at least ten. In the summer you all sleep later and it is almost sleeping in. This is you all getting up on your normal schedule." Due to Lena's strict adherence to a morning schedule, the kids all did pretty well getting up right on time even on weekends now.

"Oh. Well, are we going to build the ramp today?" Jesus asked again.

"Probably. Right now, though, we are going to have breakfast. Any suggestions?"

"French Toast." "Bacon and scrambled eggs." "Sausage with fried eggs." The kids answered at once.

"Okay, since I really mostly make pancakes and that was not mentioned, you all get dressed and meet me back down here in a few minutes. We are going to go out to eat for breakfast. You all can have all of those things. How does that sound?"

She was answered with cheers and feet hurrying to get up the stairs. Stef hated to admit that her mom was right about a night on the couch. Her neck was quite sore and her legs still felt like they were cramped. Having the night with her babies, though, was more than worth it.

Stef made her way up the stairs slowly hoping that her legs would really hold her up. She nearly tripped over Callie's pillow that was throw in the hall causing her to stub her toe on the girls' dresser. Before she knew what she was doing, she had yelled an obscenity.

All three kids peeked out of the rooms they were in and immediately started giggling. Stef turned red. "Okay, that's enough…."

"I don't know, Mom. I think you have dishes for all of next week." Brandon said still laughing.

"Maybe more. Mama really hates the word you said. I think you might also have to clean the bathrooms to clean up that bad language." Jesus added with a teasing twinkle in his eye.

"Well, your mama isn't here and I don't think there is any way she will find out about this is there?" Stef said obviously teasing back.

"What's in it for us?" Mariana asked smiling.

"Breakfast."

"Good enough for me." Mariana said going back into her room to finish getting dressed. Brandon also decided that it was over and a good time to go back into his room as well.

"I am not sure, Mom, it might just slip out of me sometime. I can be a little impulsive, you know." Jesus said looking halfway serious.

"Just keep in mind that if Mama hears that word slip out of your mouth you will be the one on dishes and bathrooms for a week, not me."

"And you will be the one sleeping on the couch for the week, right, Mom?" Jesus asked ducking out the way of the pillow Stef threw at him.

"Right or maybe I will take over your bed and send you to sleep at the neighbor's house." Jesus looked like he was going to say something else. "Breakfast, Jesus. Remember that our goal was breakfast. And let's not forget your pill."

Stef took the kids to a diner that she frequented more when she was single than she had in the last few years. She still went there occasionally for coffee while she was working, but had never taken any of the kids there.

"Officer Adams Foster? I am surprised to see you on a Saturday out of your uniform and with several young friends." The waitress said as the family came in.

"Yep! These are a few of my kids, Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana." Stef said pointing at each child. "Their mama is out of town with my other two and I thought we would come get a special breakfast here."

"Ah, you are a little impaired with your cooking? No matter, I can get them all fixed up. I had no idea that you had so many precious children. I mean, you have mentioned that you have a family, but five kids. They all seem bigger than how you usually talk about them."

"They are my babies… I am shocked myself to see how fast they grow sometimes. Anyway, my youngest is not here this morning. You would see that he is still very little."

The waitress seated them with menus. "The special this morning is all-you-can-eat pancakes with either sausage or bacon and eggs."

"Thank you." Stef said as the waitress walked away. "So, I think most of the things you all wanted are found on the first page."

"I think I want the pancakes." Jesus said. "All that I can eat would be a lot. Mama never lets me have that many."

"Me too!" The other two answered.

"I was going to make you pancakes at home. I thought you all wanted other things. I could have made as many as you wanted to eat." Stef said in mock hurt.

"It's just not the same. This place probably has real syrup, not that almost healthy stuff Mama tries to serve. Besides, this way you can eat them with us… I bet I can eat more than you, Mom." Jesus challenged.

"You're on, Bud!"

The waitress came back over. "So, do you know what you guys want to eat yet?"

"I think we would like four orders of the pancakes. I want bacon and coffee with mine. You will have to ask the others what they want with theirs."

Everyone ordered and the kids chattered happily while they waited for their food. Stef decided that when she had Saturdays off she would make a regular schedule to bring some or all of her kids back here. As she had told the waitress they were growing up too fast. Moments like these made her love being the mother of these super special children.

XXXX

Lena woke up with both kids snuggled into to her. Callie had started off the night in the same bed, but distant and had moved closer all the time. Lena was unsure if her move was due to the slight chill in the air or the tension she was feeling for today. It was really probably a combination of both. She gave each of the kids a little kiss before carefully moving them over so she could get up. Lena then went to take a shower and have a little alone time before the day got started.

The sound of the shower running woke Callie up a little earlier than she would normally be awake. She noticed at once that Lena was missing and realized she was the one in the shower. Callie went and found her picture again. Colleen had her same brown curls and dark eyes. She truly wished she had been able to get to know her birth mother. Her life would have been completely different and she loved her moms, but there was just something inside of her that longed for this other woman.

Lena had not been expecting either one of the children to wake up. She walked out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel and saw Callie sitting up on the other bed sniffling a little. "Honey, what's wrong?" Lena asked walking over to her daughter.

"Nothing." Callie answered with her voice laced with both guilt and sadness.

"It doesn't look like nothing. It looks like you are really upset by something. Do you mind telling me what is going on? I am always willing to listen, especially if it is about Colleen. We are going to say good bye today and it is okay to be sad."

"It's not that." Callie said too quickly.

"Okay, well, I am going to get dressed and then I am going to come back out. Maybe you will be ready to talk to me then?"

Callie nodded a little knowing that she would tell her mama eventually anyway. It might even feel good to talk about a little of this with someone. Stef had certainly helped the night before.

Once Lena was dressed she came and sat across from Callie on the bed in the hotel room. "So, you are looking at the picture with you and Colleen again this morning, babes? What's going through your head?"

Callie sighed with a few more tears silently streaming down her face. "I am thinking that it isn't fair. She was here all the time, but the first time I get a chance to know anything about her she is dead. My grandmother isn't exactly what I was expecting either. Grandma and Grams are just so great… I had no idea that she wouldn't be like them."

Lena thought about the fact that she had warned Callie that might be the case, but decided it wasn't the time to mention it. "That's exactly why I call her your birth grandmother rather than your real one. Your grandmothers are amazing. They both love you like no other. I am fairly convinced my mother loves my children more than she ever loved me… Linda is caught up in her own grief which started years before her daughter died. She is dealing with loneliness and possibly some depression." Lena looked into Callie's eyes. "Remember that none of this is your fault."

"I know, Mama, but maybe she needs someone to help her. Maybe if I came and stayed with her she wouldn't be lonely or sad. Do you think I could do that?"

"Again, Callie, this has nothing to do with you. I know that you would like to help her, but you are just a little girl. It is going to take something more. Now, if you want to stay in touch by letter or email, that would be okay as long as Mom or I could read your correspondence at least for a little while to make sure it is healthy. As for visiting, you haven't even ever visited Grams or Grandma by yourself before. I don't think I will be sending you to Linda's house first. Maybe when you are older if you stay in touch, that would be something you could try. Right now, the best thing we can do for her is to sit with her and support her through the funeral and things. And you can also give her grace for whatever she says to you. Know that she doesn't even necessarily know what she is saying."

"Okay, Mama." Callie crawled over to her mother and almost crawled on her lap with her picture. "Do you think I look like her?"

"Yes, from the outside. I can't tell much about her inside from this picture. Mom and I always tell you that DNA doesn't making family. You definitely have her DNA. However, you also have Mom's protective nature for the people you love. You have my compassion. You are our baby."

"And I got Mom's strong will and your overly emotional side, right?" Callie said grinning a little as she leaned into her mama.

"Of course. Although, Mom's stubbornness serves her well at work. My emotions help me be your mother. Even if you got both of those qualities from us, you will be fine." Lena hugged Callie up close and allowed her own tears to flow into her daughter's hair.

Jude fully woke up to this scene and rubbed his eyes a little. "Why are you crying, Mama? I will make it better if I can..."

"We are both a little sad about saying good bye to Colleen today. How are you feeling about it?"

"Okay, I guess. I mean, she wasn't my mama like you are my mama. I didn't really know her." Jude said making his way over to the other bed.

"Well, sometimes that can feel sad inside, too. You really didn't get to know the woman who gave birth to you. It is okay to feel sad for that."

Jude looked at her strangely and blinked a few times. "Oh. Well, after meeting that lady, I am not sure I would have really like Colleen. Is that okay, too?"

"You might change your mind sometime, but any feeling you have is okay."

"In that case, are you going to die, too, Mama? If Colleen could die in a car accident you could, too, right?" Jude asked looking scared and somewhat tearful.

Lena could tell by the look on Callie's face that she also had this question. "Yes, I suppose so. We have no guarantees, but Mom and I are extra careful on the road. We also try to eat healthy and exercise in order to take care of ourselves."

"Mom drinks." Callie stated. "I have seen her drink beer. You sometimes drink wine, too. Isn't that what happened in Colleen's accident?"

"Yes and no. Mom drinks, but mostly only at home and she is almost never actually drunk. If we drink when we go on a date, we always take a cab home. We both feel very strongly about not drinking and driving. We don't want to do anything that will endanger our lives since we need to be around for our babies."

"I remember one time after you went out that Mom's car was missing. I guess that makes sense. What about the people in the other car? They weren't even drinking, but they got killed anyway. Maybe you and Mom shouldn't ever go out at night. Being at home with us would be safer."

"Well, Cals, like I said before, there are no real guarantees. We will try to keep ourselves safe, but not to the point that we all quit living. We could say that we know that some kids break arms and legs riding bikes so we won't ever ride one again. Instead, we always make you wear a helmet, but still let you ride. Cars can be dangerous, but when you are sixteen, we will teach you to drive a car and we will trust you to drive safely alone once you get a license. I know that I will worry about you. I do even when you are riding a bike, but I also know that it is important to live your life. Colleen shouldn't have gotten in the car with Donald, but it was a choice she made in the way she was living her life. Do you understand that any better?"

"I think so, Mama."

"Also know that if anything ever happened to me, Mom would take great care of you. She loves you both very much just like I do."

"But what if something happened to both of you?" Jude almost whispered.

"Then you have grandparents. Your grandma or my parents either one would take care of all of you in a heartbeat. You really don't have to worry about things like that. We would not just give you away to another family nor would we give you back to your birth family."

"I think I get it, Mama." Callie said. "We have a good stable family and we will be okay no matter what happens."

"Exactly, sweetheart." Lena looked at the clock and was surprised how late it had become. "Well, I am sorry to break this time up, but you both need to get dressed so we can go eat breakfast. Then we will come back and get dressed up for everything we need to do today."

XXX

Lena took the two kids back into the funeral home again. This time they were a little more prepared at least. She took them over to the family area when she saw Linda. "Hello. Is this where we need to be?"

"Yes, of course." Linda answered more subdued than she had been the night before. "Good morning, Callie. Good morning, Jude."

"Good morning." They both answered quietly.

A few people trickled past them to say how sorry they were for their loss. Neither Callie nor Jude really knew how to respond, but Lena thanked each person on the behalf of her children.

"You know that you really don't have to be here, right?" Linda asked Lena in sort of an off putting way.

"Colleen was the birth mother of two of my children. She gave both of them life and honoring her life is nothing compared to that." Lena answered gently knowing that Linda was really hurting right now and trying to set the example for her kids.

The funeral itself was quick. Colleen was not all that old and due to the nature of her death, there was not much to say. There was a slide show of pictures. Lena held tightly to Callie's hand as she saw her daughter crying again while she was watching it. As soon as it was over, all the other funeral attendees were brought by the family again. Jude warmed up to the idea of greeting strangers after the first few, but Callie really didn't. Lena found herself again accepting condolences for Callie.

Callie was feeling a little claustrophobic and very uncomfortable with all of the people. When it seemed like the crowd was thinning she grabbed Lena's arm to get her attention and then whispered. "I need to go to the bathroom. May I go?"

Lena nodded her permission knowing the bathroom was very close and sensing Callie's discomfort. Callie scurried away from the people mostly just to get some alone time again. After she was gone for what she thought was a few minutes, she washed her hands and face again. The bathroom door opened. Callie was expecting to see Lena come after her, but instead she saw someone else. Someone that she recognized, but could not really place. Chills went up her spine as she felt like this was a person that she strongly disliked, even if she could not quite remember why.

"Hello, Callie. There is no need to look at me like that. I am your mommy. You remember me, don't you?" Gretchen asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Callie was having a very mother confusing sort of day already without Gretchen making an appearance and referring to herself as Callie's mommy. This all lead to a very bold and stubborn Callie. "No. You are not my mommy. I am ten and I no longer even have a mommy as you say it anyway."

"Well, I noticed from the obituary that you were still Adams. I guess it didn't work out with the cop either. That doesn't really surprise me as I had already figured that their compatibility was almost nothing. Lena always had a leaving problem. I did think it was odd that you were still in California as that was sort of an emotional decision."

"Mama is still married to my mom, Stefanie Adams Foster. We do all still live in California. Things are going great for your information and I am an Adams Foster just like both of my mothers." Callie put her hands on her hips and stared straight at Gretchen. "Now, if you could please go away and leave my family alone."

"As far as I know this is still a free country, little one. If I want to go to the funeral of my daughter's birth mother, I am allowed. Any mother would be here. I would have taught you more respect, I guess I cannot expect that from Lena or from the stranger raising you, though…"

"I am not your daughter. My mothers are Lena and Stefanie Adams Foster, not you." Callie repeated louder." I don't want to say it again. You are a bully!"

This time when the door opened it was Lena surprised by the fact that Callie was still gone. They were expected to be loading up in cars to make the trip over to the cemetery and she was still not back. The scene before her was more shocking than she was expecting. "Hello, Gretchen. I was just coming in here to get my daughter. It was great seeing you." Lena said becoming a mother tiger and going around the woman to grab Callie's hand. "Now you will need to excuse us."

"Not so fast, Lena." Gretchen said standing in the way. "I really wasn't done talking to our daughter. I know now that she picked up much of her disrespect from you."

"We have a restraining order against you. You should know that means you are not to be this close to Callie nor are you to speak to her at all. I could have you arrested for this, but right now I just want to get my child, still not yours, out of here."

"You had a restraining order. Those things are only good for a short length of time. It expired years ago. Your wifey did not renew it. I just came her to support my daughter in her time of grief like any mother would. I saw her come in here all distraught and I followed to make sure was okay."

"I am not your daughter!" Callie yelled barely being restrained by Lena to keep her from hitting the woman similarly to go she had hit Jordyn months earlier.

"Calm down, baby." Lena said gently in Callie's ear despite her own anger threatening to boil over. "We still have a long day ahead of us and this would not be the best choice right now."

"I am guessing this anger issue that our daughter seems to have is a reflection of that cop you married?" Gretchen asked snidely seeming to want a reaction out of the girl. "You know, when Jude was first born, I might have been willing to take all of you back in, but I am not sure now. I can see that you all have some issues."

Lena took a few deep breaths and counted to ten inside of her head. "It is interesting that you bring that up. There has not been one single day since we broke up that I have wanted to go back to you. Even in the lonely days before I met Stef, I had absolutely no desire to go back to my cheating girlfriend. My children and I are worth more than that. We deserve the best and that is what we have found. Now if you will excuse us."

Gretchen took a step back in shock clearing the doorway for long enough for Lena to usher Callie out of the bathroom and towards the lobby. Callie's tears started back as soon as she was safe again. She didn't want to give Gretchen the satisfaction of seeing her cry, but now the tears flowed freely. Jude, who had been waiting outside the bathroom, put his arms around his sister. "It is okay, Buggy. We are all a little sad, but we will be okay, right, Mama?" He asked looking up at Lena for reassurance.

"Certainly. Today is just a very emotional sort of day. Now, we need to go get in one of the cars headed toward the cemetery. This might be harder than the funeral itself. Do you remember how there was a box at the front of the room that I said Colleen's body was in?" Both kids nodded. "Well, we call that a casket. When we get to the cemetery, there will be a large hole dug and that casket will be put into the ground to be buried. You might be asked to lay a flower down there or to put some dirt on it before it is buried. Different people do things differently."

"We can play in the dirt in our nice clothes?" Jude asked sort of shocked.

"Only if you are told to and only this once." Lena answered with a smile as they made their way to a waiting car. "Then at some point, someone will make a marker out of stone where she is buried to let everyone know who is buried there. Maybe we can come back and see it sometime."

"Why, Mama?" Jude asked sincerely. "Why would we want to see that?"

"Well, sometimes people visit later to say goodbye again. Some people like to talk to their loved ones there because it makes them feel a little better inside. Kind of like how people were crying at the funeral. Sometimes it brings healing."

"But Colleen is dead. She wouldn't be able to hear us. Isn't that kind of crazy?" Callie asked sort of recovering.

"Even the funeral itself is not really for the person who died. It is for the people who are still alive. She might not be able to hear you, but it is not crazy to talk to her anyway. When my grandmother died, I wrote her letters. I knew she couldn't ever read them, but it helped my sadness. I just want to help you two develop healthy feelings towards life and death. That's part of my job."

Lena got both kids into the car and considered the discussion closed for right now as they were not alone in the car and it was a sensitive subject. Even at six, Jude had a pretty good grasp on being quiet. Callie was trying to process all that her mother had just said. "After we are done here, may I use your phone to call Mommy again?" Callie whispered not even noticing that she had used the same term she was angry at Gretchen for using.

"Sure, baby. I also need to talk to her a little so you will play with Jude when we get back to our hotel for a while I will talk to Mom. Then when I am finished I will take him back to the pool or something while you talk. How does that sound?"

"I want to talk to Mommy." Jude said realizing they were making plans without him. "I didn't get to talk to her much yesterday and I miss her, too. Please, Mama?"

"Sure, Bud. You can talk today, too. I know that Mommy would love to hear from her Little Man. In fact, you may talk first this time. Then me and then Callie last." Lena knew that Jude's phone conversation wouldn't last more than a few minutes. It would be easier to give him time before the harder talks rather than when the rest were emotionally exhausted. She also knew that she need to tell Stef about several things before Callie.

The kids were asked to lay down roses on the casket, but were not asked to put dirt on top. Lena guided them to carry out their task. Both looked a little unsure, but followed after Linda and a few other family members they did not know before coming back to their mama. Lena sensed that perhaps the family meal was not in the best interest of the kids. "It was really great meeting you, Linda. I would love to stay in touch with you if possible. Here is my email address."

"Thanks. I would like that. Are you all not staying for lunch?"

"Not this time. I think the kids are looking tired and we have had a long day already. We are flying home tomorrow." Lena put aside her differences for a moment and hugged the woman tightly. "I am very sorry for your loss. I cannot imagine what it would be like to lose my daughter like this. You will be in our thoughts. Thank you for giving my kids pictures of their birth mother. We will treasure them."

"Thanks. Take good care of my grandchildren." Linda said with fresh tears.

"I will." Lena turned to the kids. "Go say good bye to your grandmother."

Jude walked over and hugged Linda. "Good bye."

"Bye, Jude. I want you to listen to your mother here and to your big sister. They are going to help you grow up well."

"I know. Mama is so smart." He said grinning at her.

"Yesterday, I said you looked like your daddy, but you have your mom's smile." Linda said referring to Colleen.

"Really? I like that!" Jude answered once again only thinking of his real life and thinking she was talking about Stef.

Callie came over a little slower. She reached out a hand to shake Linda's hand. She felt uncomfortable hugging, but wanted to be polite. Linda took her hand and just squeezed it. "Callie, protect your little brother. You are all he has in this world, take care of him like he was your own. Let him remain innocent as long as he can."

"I will. I will take care of him and protect him always." Callie said seeming to take on the responsibility. "Thanks for the pictures. We looked at them together last night. Mama is going to frame some for our rooms."

"You are welcome." Linda shifted her hand squeeze to a very awkward hug. "Good bye, Callie." Linda said with some finality that showed she knew that she probably wouldn't ever see the girl again.

"Bye." Callie got out of the hug as quickly as she could.

Lena took Callie's hand. Jude looked back to wave one more time. "We should invite her to our house for Christmas this year so she can meet everyone else. She could make cookies with Grams and I could show her the park."

"Hmm, maybe, sweetheart." Lena said unwilling to commit to invite the woman anywhere after her odd experience with her over the last two days.

"That's what you say when it's a no, Mama. How come?" Jude asked.

"Because we really didn't get along with her, Jude. Mama didn't even give her our full names. That lady can't come to our house. We aren't friends." Callie blurted out before Lena could answer.

"That isn't right, is it, Mama? I thought she was family now. Remember how we sat with her at the funeral and did that thing with the roses? You gave her your email address and said to stay in touch. We let Mike come to family things. We call him family…"

Lena opened her mouth, but once again Callie got to it first. "We don't invite her to things the same way we don't invite Ana to anything and we never invited Colleen to anything. It is not the same kind of family, doofus." The last part she said under her breath knowing it was over the line.

Jude started silently crying. "Callie that is enough! I know you are having a bad day and I am willing to let some things slide, but you may not treat your brother like that or call him names. We have some fun things planned for later tonight, but I think we are going to look for a light lunch and then go back to the hotel for naps."

"I am just telling him the truth! I don't need a nap, I just want to talk to Mom!" Callie said back with some frustration.

"Me too, Mama! I need to talk to Mommy, too." Jude said still crying.

Lena sighed trying to work out all the pieces of the puzzle. "We are going to get a cab to take us back to the hotel. I will find some sort of food that delivers while Jude talks to Mom. Then, you two may eat while I talk to her and then Callie. When we are done, we are all having a nap, no exceptions." Lena said looking at Callie who promptly rolled her eyes. "We have a surprise tonight that you need to be well-rested for. If someone's attitude isn't any better we will cancel. Is that understood?"

The trip back to the hotel was silent. Callie was trying not to say anything that would get her in trouble because she knew she was close to the line. Jude was upset that Callie had been so hard on him earlier. Lena was overwhelmed by her own emotions over seeing Gretchen as well as dealing with two grieving children. It was a relief to pull up to the hotel in some ways.

As in the way of most six year olds, Jude had mostly forgiven Callie by the time he had changed clothes and was talking to Stef. Most of his conversation centered on trying to figure out the surprise and hearing around Jesus's new ramp. The food arrived and Lena was able to get the phone from Jude. She took it back to the bathroom like she had the night before.

"Why does Mama want to talk to Mommy in the bathroom and not with us?" Jude asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Because she doesn't want us to hear what she is talking about." Callie answered becoming nervous over the conversation, hoping that her name was not coming up. Callie casually slipped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom door.

"Whatcha doing?" Jude asked watching carefully.

"Shh, I am just going to listen for a second." She carefully leaned her ear against the door to see what she could hear like she had done many times before.

"Yeah, I know, Stef. I am just so frustrated with both of them right now… No, you are right, at least tomorrow when I fly home I can leave all of this behind. I mean I may never even see either of them ever again..."

Callie quickly scampered away from the door and back to Jude. She knew that Lena was irritated with her, but had no idea that she was considering leaving her and Jude in Chicago tomorrow. Just this morning Lena said she could never do that, but Callie guessed that today must have somehow changed everything. Maybe it was seeing Gretchen or maybe it was her bad attitude. It all the sudden came back to her that her grandmother had just told her to take care of Jude and then she was unkind to her little brother, maybe that is what set Lena off. "I am sorry I was mean to you earlier, Jude. You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes. You are my big sister and I love you, too. I know you didn't mean it." Jude said happily munching on his sandwich.

"Listen, Jude, we need to talk a little. Lots of confusing things happened today. The most important part to remember is that I am your only real sister and just like Linda said I am all you have now. So, you need to listen to me to stay out of trouble. We need to work hard on being really good and not a problem to Mama for the rest of the day. If you need something you can ask me, that way Mama can just have some time to herself." Callie decided that if her bad behavior could make Lena want to leave her here, her good behavior could change things back.

"Okay, buggy." Jude realized his cup was empty and he reached over for Lena's to get a drink.

"No, Jude, this is one of the things I was talking about being a problem. If you need a drink you can have mine. Remember that we are trying to make things better for Mama. If you drink all of her tea she won't have anything to drink. That would make her sad." Callie explained.

"But Mama never minds when I share her drink just a little." Jude protested. "I don't want your lemonade I want Mama's tea."

Callie knew she had to act fast before Jude got too loud and alerted Lena. "Look, trust me on this one. If you just drink mine I will go swimming with you later."

Jude shrugged and reached for Callie's cup in agreement. He took a big drink and Callie remembered at once that she didn't like to share a drink with him since he is a drink hog. "That's enough! Leave some for me!" Callie heard the bathroom door opening. "Oh and Jude, don't tell Mama about any of this."

Jude was quite confused but went along with it since Callie was so adamant.

"Well, Callie, Mom wants to talk to you next. I thought I could just have my lunch with Jude while you talked with some privacy." Lena picked up her cup and was a little surprised. "I left my drink out with you and it is still full? What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing…" Jude said unconvincingly. "I just wanted to drink from Callie's so that you would still have some. It was sort of her idea."

Lena glanced over to Callie quizzically and she just smiled. "Hi, Mom."

"Hey, Bug. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"We are all good. Jesus is skateboarding on his new ramp. He said he couldn't wait until you were back. He even said he would let you use his skateboard! He must really miss you."

Callie swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to hold back the tears. Obviously Stef was trying make her believe things were okay. "Yeah, I want to go home, too."

Stef mistook the emotion in Callie's voice for the hard day that Lena had described earlier. "Oh, Love Bug, I didn't mean to make you cry again. Mama said you saw Gretchen. Do you want to talk about that?"

"No…"

"What about the funeral?"

"I don't want to talk about that either."

"Okay… Well, Mama said you were anxious to talk to me. So, I guess you can choose the subject." Stef said making another attempt to get Callie to open up.

"No, I am good." Callie answered not really fooling her mother.

"Well, then, Mariana, Brandon, and Jesus want to talk to Mama. Will you hand her the phone so they can talk?"

"Sure."

"I love you, Callie!"

Callie handed Lena the phone without answering and sat back down next to Jude. "Hello? Oh, Hey…. I think we are going to have naps before tonight, we both know that helps. If not, tomorrow is just one day away, right?"

Callie did a double take and then looked at the still unaware Jude. She pulled him over to the bathroom area and whispered to him as Lena was now obviously talking to the other kids. "Even though we don't need naps, we need to lay down just like Mama wants us and pretend to sleep."

"Should we do that right now?" Jude asked more confused than ever.

"That would probably be okay. You need to come lay down with me on my bed, though. Okay?"

"Not with Mama?" Jude asked sadly.

"No. Remember that I am taking care of you now and we are giving Mama some space to help her. Trust me on this one, Jude. I am ten and I know these things."

"Okay, Callie…"

Callie took Jude over to the bed and helped him get into the sheets. She tucked him in and gave him a kiss much like Lena would have. Then she went over to the other side and got herself in the bed. They both closed their eyes tightly at first. Jude was the first one to relax and actually fall asleep, Callie was shortly after.

"I love you, too, Jesus. Could you give Mom the phone back? Hey, Stef. Callie just put Jude down for his nap and laid down herself. They both seem to be asleep now. I knew they were tired, but I thought she would be more difficult. At first, they reacted just how I predicted they would, but now I am more concerned. This morning we had a great conversation about life and death. Then she seemed to just shut off… She is still wearing the locket. That is a great idea… We might call again later. I could never do this parenting thing without you…. I know, we are a team. I love you very much, Stef!"

Lena walked over to her two children. She tucked them both in a little tighter and gave them gentle kisses to the sides of their heads. "I love you both more than you understand right now…." Then she got into the other bed, a little disappointed to not have a child or two to snuggle with, and closed her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Callie woke up to find Jude already awake and attempting to get to Lena. "Stop!" She whispered loudly. "You have to stay over here."

"But, Callie, I just wanted to see if Mama was awake. I think we can go swimming when she wakes up."

"I have a better idea, Jude. Go put on your swimsuit. I will take you swimming myself and we can let her rest a little more." Callie suggested.

Jude looked at her skeptically. "I am not sure about that… I think to be safe we have to have an adult with us."

"I am basically an adult now. I am supposed to take care of you. Mama let me stay in the hotel alone last night and I have been left in charge of everyone before."

"I guess so…"

"Do you want to go swimming or not, Jude? If you want to go, put on your swimsuit. We can go together, it will be fine."

Jude reluctantly went to the bathroom to put on his swimsuit while Callie got hers out of the bag and waited for her turn. Lena was still asleep as Callie grabbed a card key and they silently slipped out the door. "How come Mama needs so much time and space without us today, Callie? She never has before. What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Callie said not wanting to scare him. "It is a stressful kind of day, that's all. Just remember that no matter what happens, I will always take care of you. That's because I am your family."

XXXX

Lena woke up some time later expecting to have Jude back with her. She felt for him and then looked over to the other bed and found the kids gone. She sat up and immediately started looking and calling for them. The room wasn't very big and pretty quickly she realized the kids were missing. She called Stef. "The kids are gone."

"What are you talking about? Where did they go?"

"I don't know, Stef. Like I told you on the phone, they started their nap before me, when I woke up they weren't in the room. Seriously, Stef! I have just lost two of our kids!" Lena said panicking even more.

"Okay, breath, Honey. Do you think they left on their own or did someone like Gretchen or Linda find out where you were staying?" Stef said jumping into cop mode.

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything, though, so I guess it was on their own? How could I even know that? I shouldn't have slept…"

"No, Babe, this isn't your fault… See if a key to your room is missing. You know Callie likes to have keys anytime she can."

Lena went to the table by the door. "Yes, one of the keys is missing."

"Well, if a key is missing and there is no sign of a struggle, I would say that in all likelihood they were not abducted." Stef tried to sound confident on this idea, but she had a little thought in her mind that before Lena got to the bathroom, Callie might have worked out some sort of plan with Gretchen. Or perhaps in some sort of odd state, Callie and Jude willingly left with Linda.

"Okay." Lena said letting out a big breath. "Now what do I do?"

"Did they have access to money? Do you have any missing or even your credit card? Did Callie bring any money?"

Lena found her wallet in her purse. "No, it is all here. I can almost guarantee Callie didn't bring money as she didn't even think to pack socks."

"That is good. They probably couldn't leave the hotel without money." Unless they are with someone, Stef thought again shuddering. "Are there places in the hotel they might want to go?"

"The pool! Jude has been enjoying the pool… Surely they would not go there alone! Both of them know better!" Lena said all the sudden switching to anger.

"Check for their swimsuits, Love." Stef said thinking that Lena was probably onto the truth.

"Jude's is definitely missing from the bathroom..."

"I bet anything they went swimming. Take your card and go get them from the pool area. Stay on the phone with me because I want to be in on this one."

Lena grabbed her card and stormed down the pool. "If they are there, Stef, I am going to let them have it this time. Callie is going to wish you were here to just swat her when I am done. This was so not okay."

"No, it wasn't. Keep in mind that these are the same grieving kids that before nap time you were telling me might need some counseling after this experience. I agree that you should discipline both of them, but maybe you should also use one of your best techniques and talk to them."

"You are right. You are always right." Lena peeked into the window of the pool and saw the two kids swimming. "They are here." She said with her voice changing back to relieved.

"Perfect." Stef also breathed deeper knowing the kids were safe. "Now that I know they are safe, I think you should gather them up and deal with them. Call me back in a half hour or so. I love you."

"I love you, too." Lena walked into the pool area with her hands on her hips much like Callie had earlier. "Both of you out of the pool this instant."

Callie and Jude both looked up as they had not really heard Lena walk into the room. The look on her face scared them enough that they quickly found ways out of the pool. "Are you mad, Mama?" Jude asked going toward her.

"Yes, I am. Callie, could you please read the list over there by the door?" Lena asked seeing the pool rules.

"We weren't down here very long and we both swim really well… I am almost an adult anyway…." Callie started saying quickly.

"Read." Lena said with intensity.

"Number one, please shower before entering the pool. We did that one." Callie said before looking at Lena again. "Number two, no diving. Number three, no running. Number four, children under the age of twelve must be attended by a responsible adult…"

"And how does it define adult in the parenthesis?"

"Someone over eighteen, but Mama…"

"No, buts." Lena said cutting her off. "Get whatever you brought down here right now because we are all headed back upstairs. We will definitely discuss all of this and more when we get back to the room."

Jude went and got a towel. Callie picked up the card key. "This is all I brought."

"You didn't wear a shirt or a towel down here? What about shoes?" Lena asked.

"No, just the card."

"You meant to tell me that you walked through the hotel barefoot and half naked to get here?" Callie nodded and sort of shrugged. "Go get a towel to wrap around yourself for the trip back up to our room, please." Lena shook her head a little. Callie had always been the most conservative of her children. This other small lack of judgment was disturbing.

Callie hadn't known exactly what she was thinking when she suggested taking Jude to the pool, but figured out too late that it was a really bad plan. Rather than giving Lena space, she had made her angry and scared. Now Callie was certain that the discussion would include leaving her and Jude here to fend for themselves. She got her towel and wrapped it around her body not wanting to make eye contact with Lena again.

Lena ushered the two kids to the room without speaking to them. She was still angry and wanted to use the time to cool down without making a scene in the hallway. Once they got in the room, Lena spoke calmly. "Callie, go take a shower and get dressed please."

"I didn't really get my hair wet, I think…"

"Now."

"Can Jude come with me?"

"In the bathroom?" Lena asked and once again Callie gave a little nod and shrug. "No, of course not! You are so fond of telling me how grown up you are and yet you are afraid to go into the bathroom by yourself now? What is going on?"

"I am not afraid for me…"

Lena had a slight dawn of realization. "Are you afraid for Jude? He really should be no concern of yours. Yes, I am frustrated with the two of you right now, but he is not in any danger. You should know that. I would never hurt either of you. If it makes you that nervous, just leave the bathroom door open."

Callie determined to take the quickest shower of all time as she went in the bathroom. She was not concerned that Lena would hurt him, she was worried Lena would send him off somewhere without her. Or worse, she would just leave with her brother.

Less than five minutes later, Callie emerged from the bathroom with dry hair already dressed. She tried to sneak back into the room.

"Did you even get in the shower, Callie?" Lena asked as she had been paying attention to how long the water was running which at about a minute and a half was not long enough.

"Yes. Now I am done." Callie said walking closer.

Lena touched Callie's hair and sort of sniffed the air around her. "If that is the case, how come you still smell like chlorine and your hair is dry? I am glad that you are so bad and sneaking around and lying, but I am disappointed that you would be trying it right now when you know you are already in trouble."

"Where are we going to go?" Callie whispered trying to hold back tears.

"Probably nowhere." Lena said thinking she was talking about the surprise trip. "I still need to discuss all of this with Mom, but I am fairly certain that I am not taking you anywhere."

"So, we will just stay here? Would you at least call someone to check on us every now and then?" Callie asked still in a small voice.

Lena looked at her in confusion. "I think it is time for you to sit down and talk to me for a minute, baby. Jude, go ahead and take a shower."

Jude was also still unsure why Callie was acting so oddly, but loved taking showers. "Okay, Mama! I want to use the hotel shampoo and wash my own hair. Please?"

"Sure. You may even use the hotel soap if you would like." Lena answered knowing that would please the little boy a little more and take him a little more time. He happily went into the bathroom. "Sit down, Callie." Callie sat down on the bed opposite Lena. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Callie said looking at the ground again.

"It still doesn't feel like nothing." Lena said moving to the other bed to be next to her daughter. "You can tell me anything. You won't hurt my feelings and it won't change how I feel about you."

"I just want to go home." Callie said scooting to put some space between them. "With you and Mom and everyone else. I am sorry I was mean to Jude and sorry that I took Jude swimming. Do anything to me that you want, just take me home."

"Our tickets are for tomorrow. I am not sure what the cost would be to get the changed now, but if that is what you really want I could check into it, I guess." Lena said looking more confused. "What is going on, Callie? For real. You have been odd since lunch."

"I just don't want to be left here. I heard you tell Mom that we were frustrated with us and you were ready to just leave us here. You said that the naps didn't work you would fly home tomorrow without us. It seems like the naps didn't work." Callie finally said once again starting to cry.

"Oh, Baby, this is exactly why we have told you to not listen in to adult conversations. I am not sure exactly what we were talking about, but I promise it wasn't that." Lena moved closer to Callie and put her arms around the girl. "I have told you this before and I will keep telling you if I need to that I will not leave you here. I am your mama forever even when you don't want me to be, I still am. Is also why you took Jude swimming?'

"I thought if we didn't bother you that things would be okay. Jude wanted to wake you, but I said no. You were sleeping and it seemed better just to let you sleep."

"That's also why you didn't let him have my drink, put him down for a nap yourself, and perhaps why you wouldn't talk to Mom earlier?" Callie again nodded as she cried in her mama's arms.

"I wish you had said something about this right away. Then we could save ourselves from a moment we have coming up where you are not going to want me to be your mama. You know that leaving the room without me was wrong, right?"

Callie sighed. "Yes and I know that swimming can be dangerous and I should never get in the water without an adult."

"Not to mention that I didn't even want you leaving the hotel room without me. And then you walked through the hotel by yourself wearing only a swimsuit at that. What do you think Mom is going to say about all of this?"

Callie knew that her mom, as a cop, was stricter when it came to how the kids dressed as well as wandering anywhere alone. It was Lena who was allowing the kids to walk home from school and Stef who said they had to stay together. She also gathered from her previous conversations that it was Stef who didn't want to give anyone the kids' full names. "Um, I don't think she will like it much…"

"And before you ask, yes, we are going to talk to Mom about this. First, as you know, we do not keep things from each other. Second, I called her when I was panicking about finding the two of you. I really thought you had been abducted either by Gretchen or Linda. You don't have a little girl, but when you do, you will understand. Dragging your brother into it only makes it worse. What if he had a problem in the pool? What would you have done?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. What should you have done when you thought that I might leave you here?"

"I should have talked to you or Mom about it."

"Hmmm, absolutely. So you do know the right things to do. I am impressed by your ability to take care of your brother, however, do you want to know a little secret about being a mama?" Lena paused for a second. "I love spending time with my babies. I really don't mind being woken up at any point, all my tea being gone is not really an issue, and I love snuggling with my babies at naptime or bedtime even. A part of me wants you to need me more."

"I do need you, Mama. I was very afraid to raise Jude on my own. I wasn't even sure where we were going to live." Lena dried the last of Callie's tears. "Now what?"

"Well, I heard the water stop from Jude's shower a little bit ago and I do believe you could still use a shower."

"Really?"

"Really. I better hear the water for at least ten minutes. Please use the shampoo that we brought so that your hair will be manageable." Callie got up and legitimately gathered her stuff for a shower. She smiled back at Lena. "Just so you know, our talk is over but you are still in trouble with me."

Callie went back over to Lena and gave her a hug and a kiss. "I love you, Mama. Thanks for taking care of me."

"Always, baby, always."

XXXX

Stef was a little surprised at how calm Lena sounded on the phone when she called back and explained. "So, what are you going to do to our little swimmers?"

"Well, one is still in the shower and the other one is on my lap. I had full intention to cancel your surprise, but under the circumstances I think we all need a night out. Instead, I am taking her iPod and we are moving all of her stuff back into my bag because it has become clear to both of us that ten year olds need their mamas."

"Fair enough. And for the one on your lap?"

"Not as involved as one might think. He is going to lose his games after our flight home tomorrow for a few days. Oh, and there will be no more swimming on this trip. Both of them are going to get extra snuggles and kisses tonight so they know they are loved babies. If you could do the same for our babies on your side."

"Of course I will. When you get home, can we switch for a little while? I want to have a good chance to show those two Mommy love and I want my three to have some Mama time. We really miss you. Everything runs a little more smoothly when we are together."

"I agree. Save a little love for me tomorrow night… I think we can get the kids to bed early." Lena said being mindful of the little boy on her lap.

"Of course we can. I took care of the Mariana and Brandon situations while you were gone, but while you are giving them love it would be great if you could also do whatever it is that you do that strike fear in their little hearts."

"Absolutely. The same for these two."

"Yes, I will talk about a few more consequences of wandering around alone. Don't worry, I will keep it on the light side for Jude. I will also take the time to go back over that adoption is forever. Until this incident we had been okay on that topic for the last little bit. How about we make an agreement now that if anything ever happens to the twins' birth family we will keep it to ourselves?"

"No deal. They all deserve more than that. We can revisit our love again and again if we need to, but everyone needs to know where they came from. I just wish we had made this trip a year ago." Lena said kissing the side of Jude's head.

"That's why I love you. When Callie gets out will you put me on speaker phone so that I can be there when you tell them about my surprise?"

"Even better. She just came out and I am going to let you tell them." Lena said putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey babies! Mama said you were all cleaned up and getting ready for my surprise."

"Yes, Mommy, we want to know!" Jude said hopping up.

"You three are going to go a really cool movie theater that serves hamburgers, French fries, and shakes!"

"Chocolate shakes!" Jude practically yelled.

"I am sure. So do you like my surprise then?" Stef asked with a laugh.

"Yes, thank you, Mommy!" Jude said with continued enthusiasm.

"How about you, Love Bug?" Stef asked noticing Callie's silence.

"Thanks, Mom… It sounds fun. Could I maybe talk to you alone for a little while?"

"Anytime, Sweets." Lena turned off speaker phone and handed the phone to Callie. She smiled as she saw Callie take the phone into the bathroom. Now maybe Callie could tell Stef all the stuff she had wanted to tell her earlier. It would certainly make their evening better if Callie knew she was squared away with both of her mothers.


	16. Chapter 16

The flight home was less eventful than the flight to Chicago. The kids had all missed each other and their other parent therefore the greeting in the airport was noisy and big. Hugs and kisses were given all around. Mariana immediately went over to Lena and started talking faster than Lena's freshly popped ears could keep up with. The overall message that Mariana loved and missed her mama was clear.

Brandon and Jesus could hardly wait to get Callie home and show off the new paint in the girls' room that they vowed to keep a surprise. As soon as Mariana heard them almost giving away the secret, she joined in to keep them quiet. Jude also became interested in whatever the rest of his siblings were discussing. Stef and Lena saw all of the kids occupied and were able to greet each other a little better.

"Moms!" Brandon said horrified when he saw them practically making out in baggage claim.

Stef looked up grinning. "Yes, Baby?"

"Kissing is gross. So stop it."

"Did you think it was so gross when Mama kissed you a little bit ago?" Stef asked.

"No, that was different."

"I don't think so…" Stef said teasing her son.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Mom, the kind of kissing you are doing with Mama is gross and kind of embarrassing."

"Oh, you too, I see. Do the rest of you feel that way, too?"

Mariana and Jesus both agreed that was true.

"No, Mommy. I like it when you kiss my mama." Jude said.

"See, that's why my little man is my favorite." Stef gave Lena one more kiss drawing out ews from the four oldest before Lena batted her away. "Tonight then?"

"Yes, Babe, tonight will be perfect." Lena answered slightly blushing to her wife's amusement.

XXXX

Callie loved the light purple that Mariana chose for the walls. It was a compromise between what the two of them originally wanted, but it did look nice. After getting their stuff dropped off, Stef whisked Callie and Jude to the backyard to help her grill some chicken for dinner as well as catch up in person. After a few minutes Jude ran off to play leaving Stef and Callie alone.

"So, you told me a lot on the phone last night, but you did not talk to me at all about taking your brother swimming yesterday. I know basically what you told Mama. Now, I want to know a few things from you."

"Okay, like what?"

"First, was taking Jude swimming by yourself as fun as you thought it would be? I mean, were you having a good time?"

Callie looked at Stef oddly. "Um, not really. I couldn't really swim like I wanted to because I had to stay right with him. Then I also felt sort of bad inside before Mama showed up and then actually felt a little better."

"That first feeling was responsibility. When you get older, the responsibility feeling will not be quite so overwhelming. Right now you are just too young to take on so much. Your other feeling is guilt. The only way to relieve it is to be found out. The fact that you feel it shows that Mama and I have done a good job teaching you right from wrong. Now, when I am taking you swimming anywhere other than our backyard, what do you wear going to the pool?"

"At least a t shirt over my swimsuit and flip flops."

"And Jude?"

"Also wears a t shirt and flip flops."

"I do not want to scare you, but there are good reasons that Mama and I want our children dressed when we are going places. You were in an unfamiliar town in a hotel with hundreds of people that we did not know. Any of those people could be exactly the type of people we are trying to protect you from. Little girls and little boys have to be careful about showing off too much of their bodies in public. Not only were the two of you alone, but also dressed it a way that could attract negative attention. It's nothing wrong with you or your body, it is something wrong with society. As you have already realized, on this trip specifically, Mama and I were working very hard to keep you safe. For the family times, we called you only Adams. At the hotel Mama registered as only Foster. You only took cabs from all the family events to avoid any of the other people at the funeral being able to find you later. Despite all of that, when Mama woke up and saw you were gone, the first thing that went through both of our heads is that either Gretchen or Linda had abducted you. I was even afraid at one point that you had worked out some sort of deal with one of them to come pick you up. You know how you felt responsible and guilty? Multiply those feelings by like a hundred and that's how we felt. Add to that panic. You could have at least left a note."

"I didn't really think about it like that."

"No, you didn't. Even if you were completely thinking that Mama was going to leave you there which really makes no sense since we both told you that could never happened, it is not the right idea to just leave the room. If anything that should make you want to stick closer. It is hard to leave someone glued to your side."

Callie looked back over to Stef and saw a slight teasing in her eyes after all of that lecture and smiled a little. "I guess you are right. If she had left while we were in the pool we would have only had our swimsuits. I was just thinking that maybe if she got more sleep she would think over it again and not want to leave us at all."

"Hmmm, well I know from the times you have wandered off in the past, those are the moments I would be most likely to leave you. It is irritating to not be able to find your children. You have always been a wanderer, Bug, but that is not your best quality. Realize right now that we would never leave you."

"I really wasn't exactly wandering this time…" Callie said before she got the look that made her stop talking immediately.

"I know Mama already took your iPod and things like that. However, there is a little more coming your way. For the next week or so depending on what happens, you will be in our sight all the times unless you are at school. You are not exactly grounded, just a bit restricted. You will sleep with your bedroom door open so that we can easily check to make sure you didn't wake up first and go somewhere. You will hang out with the family downstairs every evening and participate in whatever we are doing. My biggest question to you, though, is do you know how much you are loved?"

"I think so. I mean you told me that even if I became a Dodgers fan you would still come see me. That is big, right?"

"Absolutely. I think I am also going to add that when I go for a morning jog before work, I will be waking you to go with me. That part isn't really because you are in trouble as much as I want to spend more time with you. You are growing up too fast."

"I thought your morning runs were just for you to be by yourself. You told me once that you went really far and really fast so you couldn't take any of us with you."

"Well, now you are bigger. I think you can run a mile or so, right?" Callie nodded a little. "I can slow it down a little for you until we can build up your speed and distance. Or perhaps you could take your bike. We can't do much talking on these trips, but I would love to share it with you. So what do you say?"

"I thought it wasn't a choice. You said you were just going to be waking me up and dragging me out of bed to exercise with you." Callie said grinning back at Stef.

"I also said it was not a punishment. Therefore I suppose it is optional. Which brings me back to my question, will you go with me in the morning? I will have to get you up around six instead of seven. You would also have to take a shower in the morning before school, no exceptions or arguing on running days. Mama said she could get up a little earlier and blow dry your hair for you if you need it." Callie made a face. "It's not so bad. No one will bother you about showering at night. If you keep up with it, you will be amazing at the elementary track meet in the spring. Plus, this can be special time with your mom."

"You have really thought this through. I would love to start running with you in the morning. I would have been willing without being in trouble, I have wanted to go with you since I was four… It is Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, right?"

"That's right. Except night shift weeks. Those weeks we will go in the evenings when I wake up. I also pick up a short Saturday or Sunday run sometimes. Are you in for those, too?"

"Of course!"

"Tomorrow morning will be the first. I love you, Callie." Stef said looping her arm around her daughter's shoulder and kissing the side of her head.

"I love you, too, Mom."

XXXX

In the meantime, Lena had the other three inside working on other parts of dinner. "So, how did things go with Mom over the last few days?"

"Fine." The three said collectively.

"Well, I heard there were some issues that we haven't discussed yet. Is that true?"

The kids all looked at each other for a moment. "No."

"So Mom is a liar? I thought she had to go up to school for two of you on Friday. I spoke to Mariana on the phone already, but there is someone else, right?" Lena asked with an eyebrow raise.

"It wasn't for me this time, Mama. I had a fine day on Friday." Jesus said putting both hands up, but also causing the other two to glare at him. In all honesty they should have known that Lena knew about both of their situations, but in the moment they were going for solidarity.

"I didn't quite finish all of my homework on Thursday night." Brandon finally admitted when he realized Lena's eyes were on him alone. "Mom already embarrassed me by showing up to school, spanking me in your office which I am sure everyone in there knew what was happening, and watching me do all the work. Trust me, she has handled it."

Lena smiled. "I can see that. She is good. The next time your homework is not done, I will personally watch you do all of it twice. We can even go back to your teacher to see if there are other things she would have you do. Plus, you know this means I will be talking to your teacher every day after school for a while to get a list, right?"

"Right, Mama." Brandon said a little disappointed. "But guess what? I finally got the fingering right on that song I have been working on. I had to slow it down a little, but I figured it out yesterday! Do you want to see it?"

"I would love to, B." Lena said smiling at him again. "After dinner you should bring down your piano and play for me some. I missed it while I was gone. You know that I love you, right? If I didn't I wouldn't care about your homework." She reached out and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I know and I knew that I wasn't going to get away with the homework thing. My teacher said that you must love me a whole lot. Most parents don't check that close."

"She would be right." Lena ruffled his hair.

The family sat down to dinner fifteen minutes later. Mariana had started endlessly chattering again. "And then do you know what happened? His whole desk fell on top of him! It was so funny! And then…."

"Mari, take a breath and eat your food." Stef said seeing that Lena was already nursing a headache. "Anyone else have anything they would like to talk about?"

"Not really, but Mari was just getting to the good part, Mom. Remember? Justin puked?" Jesus chuckled causing the rest of the kids to also start giggling quietly.

"Yes, I did remember that part was coming. As we discussed Friday at dinner, vomit is not a meal conversation. Anyone have anything that is appropriate for right now?"

"One time a kid in my class puked at lunch." Jude started, but shrank back a little at the looks he got from his mothers. "Well, it happened at a meal…"

"Thank you, Jude. Again, any topic not about throw up?" Lena asked smiling just a little in spite of the conversation.

"Do you remember that time that I tried to climb the fence, but instead I got my arm cut and it bled so much that you took me to the hospital?" Jesus asked knowing this was also not a mealtime topic. He drew more laughs from the kids.

"Allow me to rephrase… Anyone have anything to say that does not involve bodily fluids? For instance, maybe Callie could tell us about something fun we did in Chicago?" Lena hinted looking at the girl.

Callie was still giggling a little. "At the science museum, they had a center that was about animals. They had brains and guts of lots of different things and we…"

"That's enough." Lena said interrupting knowing that this really going to end up on the same topic. "What is up with all of you wanting to discuss gross things at dinner tonight?"

The four oldest sort of shrugged their shoulders. Jude decided to answer. "I don't know, Mama, but those things are all very funny. Have you ever thrown up, Mommy?"

Stef chose to ignore the book from her wife. "Yes, of course. The last time I was really pukey was when I was pregnant with Brandon. He made me very queasy for a few months."

This brought a fresh round of giggles from everyone except Lena who rolled her eyes. Then they all looked at Brandon. "I couldn't help it. I wasn't even born yet."

"No, it is true. He hasn't kept being like that, only when he was inside of me. It is a common problem among super tiny unborn people. Probably all of you caused someone sickness also."

"Brandon made Mama sick since then. Remember? She had to bring him home from school sick and then she got it, too." Mariana stated.

"Not the same. Those were actually germs that made me sick. I had to bring him home and I knew I was risky my own sickness to take care of him. That's what I do for all of you as your mama. All of you have made me sick at some point or another."

"We never make Mom sick." Jesus pointed out.

"Why is that, Mommy?" Jude asked.

"Well, cleaning up puke is Mama's job just like washing clothes is mine. It was in our wedding vows. Therefore most of the germs get on her." Stef explained with a wink.

"Really? When you get married you have to sort out the puke?" Brandon asked looking intrigued. "That will be the job for my wife."

"Not really, son. Mom is just being funny. What really happens is that many times when you are sick at school it is easier for me to take you home since I am already there. I can usually get off and Mom has a harder time leaving work like that. Besides, I have found that when my kids are sick they mostly want Mama snuggles. Isn't that right?"

All the kids readily agreed thinking back to times they had any sort of sickness or injury. Even Callie who thought herself too old for most things knew that her mama could make her feel better even if she sometimes whined for Stef.

"Can we get another baby?" Jude asked after a moment of silence. "I know how it works, but if Mommy could have Brandon then Mama could have another baby for us. I want a baby brother."

The other kids looked at him in shock. "Since you do now how it works just like you say, then you know that it isn't really possible for Mama to have a baby right now. Where is this coming from?" Stef answered for the family.

"Um, I don't know… My friend's mom is having a baby…. We say a baby at the science museum. Mama said that she remembered when I was a baby and said she wanted another one." Jude said carefully aware of all the attention he was getting.

Now all eyes were on Lena. "I think I said I wanted to play with another one, Jude. That is much different than I want to have a baby all the time. Our family isn't really in the right place for me to have a baby…"

"Mama's right. Our house is full and we are done. No more diapers and no more daycare. Done." Stef finished for her wife.

"Really? But Mama, I know you said you would like to have another baby. Remember? The lady said I would made a good big brother." Jude said again.

"I am sure that is not what I meant." Lena said oddly before turning to Jesus to change the subject. "Tell us about your new skateboard ramp."

XXXX

The women got all five kids tucked in and sat down on the couch together. "Do you really want a baby, Lena?"

"Well, yes and no. I know that I had all of the babyhood experience with Jude and most with Callie, but I have never had the feeling of having a baby growing inside of me. I have done the middle of the night feedings, but I have never had the chance to breast feed. It is a different sort of bond, like the one you have with Brandon. This trip made me thing a little more about birth families. It would be nice to have one that was always ours, you know? However, when I really think about it, our family is complete. We said so at the adoption. We aren't in a place financially for me to quit work or to pay for daycare seeing that your dad is not currently an option. Plus, getting pregnant would be expensive in itself…"

"If this is what you want, we could make it happen. There are cheaper options. This time you would get maternity from work which would help with daycare at least at first. The older kids would be more helpful now versus when Jude was a baby."

"Really? I am pretty sure that Callie was a much better helper when she was four than she is now. Plus, this just doesn't feel like the right timing."

"Well, I am sort of relieved to hear you say that. You know, though, that I would do anything for you, right? And as for my biologic bond with Brandon, we both know when he is given the opportunity he goes to you. I was his mom by birth, but you are his mama by choice. He chose you."

Lena snuggled into her wife and Stef kissed the side of her head. "Do you think they are sleeping yet? I have missed you at night."

"How about you check on your way to our room? They all seemed tired and you know we are getting Callie up a little early tomorrow morning." Stef said helping Lena to her feet. "I will turn of the lights and check the doors and meet you up there in a few minutes."

Stef quickly completed her tasks and went up the stairs. As she passed the girls' door her rush was slightly interrupted. "Mom, is that you?" Callie asked from her bed.

"Yes, Bug. Do you need something?" Stef asked pausing at the doorway a moment.

"Well kind of…"

"Spit it out, Cal, what do you need? A glass of water? Another kiss?"

"Not exactly. I was just thinking that maybe since we are getting up early together tomorrow morning that maybe just this first time I could you know…"

"Sleep with Mama and me?" Stef finished for the girl.

"Well, may I? I will bring my own pillow this time, I know you hate it when I take yours."

"I would ordinarily say yes, but Mama and I sort of had plans to finish what we started at the airport. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, and that is TMI." Callie said pretending to gag.

"Stef if our baby wants to be with her moms tonight, let her come on. We can do that another time." Lena said walking over to Stef. "Callie, you are always welcome with or without your own pillow."

"No thank you, Mama. Although now I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight because of how disgusted I am."

"If that is the case you might as well join us, because I can tell you with certainty that it is not happening tonight." Lena said giving a look to Stef.

"Yeah, Bug, come join us tonight. We would love you have you."

"Let me get my pillow and my favorite blanket and I will be right there." Callie said happily.

"Don't forget your bear. He wouldn't want to be left behind." Lena reminded her before dragging Stef back to their room. "We definitely do not need another baby right now, Babe. In just twelve years we will have the house to ourselves."

Stef kissed her wife. "In twelve years then, we will finish what we started at the airport?"

Lena kissed back. "Absolutely. And yes, we are open with our kids about things, but no you shouldn't tell them when we are going to have sex."


	17. Chapter 17

Callie and Stef did get up for their run in the morning. Stef told Callie to put on warmish play clothes since the morning air was cool. For the first run, Stef determined to see how far Callie could run and then they would walk home from there. She showed her daughter how to properly stretch in the driveway and they started off in a slow jog. "I can go faster, Mom." Callie said not at all out of breath.

"We will work up to it. When you start a new running regiment it is always good to start off slower and work up. How about we stay at this pace until we get to the end of the block and then we speed up just a little more?"

At about a mile, Stef could tell that Callie was just about out of steam. "Okay, Bug, now we sprint and then we can cool down with a walk the rest of the way home. Ready?"

Before Stef said go, Callie took off running. Stef smiled before running after her and quickly overtaking the little girl. She then slowed down a stopped for Callie to catch up while she got her breath. "So, how was it?"

"Good. Did we go a mile?"

"Yep and it will be a little more by the time we walk the rest of the way home."

"Are you going to run some more without me? Usually you are gone longer than this."

"No, I think I am good for today. Are you okay? You haven't asked to sleep with us for a long time now when you weren't sick."

"I'm fine. I just thought it would be easier for you…" Callie said lamely.

"Right… You know even at ten it is okay if you need us or even just want us."

"I guess I just didn't want to be alone. I know that Mari was in my room, but she was sleeping already and she was covering all of her bed with her arms. If you said no, I was going to try Jude next. So, it wasn't really about you."

"Ah, I see. Just anyone. If Jude hadn't worked out, maybe the neighbor's house?" Stef teased.

"It's not like that, Mom…" Callie said rolling her eyes a little. "Maybe I just needed a little time with my moms. Colleen was younger than you when she, well um, died. I just got a little scared when I laid down by myself. I am sure that I will be okay tonight."

"Well, if you aren't, Bug, you know where we are. Just like we said last night, you are always welcome. That's what were are there for."

XXXX

"The run went well, Callie probably does need some counseling just like you said. She was afraid to sleep alone last night, by the way. She has showered and allowed you to dry her hair. I would say this morning had already been successful." Stef reported kissing Lena as she made breakfast.

"Sounds like it. I will talk to the school counselor this morning to see if she can talk to Callie today. It probably won't take much as long as we keep assuring her that we are here and we love her." Lena carefully put the eggs onto five plates and started taking them over to the breakfast bar. "Would you go get the kids so that we can get to school on time?"

"Sure! No problem!" Stef started up the stairs only to hear yelling.

"Leave him alone, Jesus! Jude is my brother and my responsibility!" Callie shrieked and it was followed by a thud.

"Don't put your hands on my brother!" Mariana yelled after her.

Stef made it to the boys' room only to see Jesus getting up and approaching Callie angrily. Jude was cowering in a corner. Callie and Mariana were standing almost nose to nose. "Okay, guys, break it off now. Jude, Mama says breakfast is ready. Go get Brandon and eat. You three have a seat. Callie over there, Jesus there, and Mariana there." Stef said pointing at three separate areas.

Callie gave Mariana another shove before heading to her area. "Mom, did you see that? Did you see what Callie did to my sister?" Jesus asked hopping back up.

"I did and it was unacceptable. Sit back down. What is going on with you three?"

"I came in here to make sure that Jude didn't need anything. Jesus was making fun of him, so I told him to stop."

"And she shoved me just like she did to Mari." Jesus pointed out.

"Did you shove your brother, Callie?" Stef asked.

"No. I shoved Jesus. He wasn't being nice to my real brother. I had to do something because I am all Jude has." Callie explained.

"Jesus is also your brother. As you can see he is not pretend or fake. We do not shove in this family. Jude is not your responsibility, he is mine, just like you. What were you doing to Jude, Jesus?"

"Nothing. I just told him that he needed a haircut but that he should wait for Mama and not do it himself. He thought it was funny, he was laughing. I would never hurt my little brother, I promise. Then Callie came and shoved me out of nowhere."

"Is that what happened, Callie?"

"I am not sure on all of it. I just know that I heard Jesus making fun of Jude cutting his hair. I had to defend him because he is my responsibility. I am his only family, just me no one else."

"I see. I think you owe both Jesus and Mariana an apology."

"Not until Jesus apologizes to my real brother." Callie answered back haughtily.

"Let's get one thing clear to all of you. I have five children. All five of those children are mine and are part of the same family. Just as all of you belong to me, you all belong to each other. We have no real siblings and fake siblings. Yes, you have some who were born to the same person, but now you are all mine. We are all one family. Mama and I are in charge of all of you. I can deal with Jesus and Jude in a little while. Right now, I am saying that you, Callie, need to apologize to your brother and sister for shoving them."

"They are not my brother and sister. Jude is my only brother."

"I have documentation that says otherwise. I am a mother of five children, that makes them your brother and sister. If you are not going to apologize, then you are going to go to your room to cool off. Either Mama or I will be back to talk to you in a few minutes."

Callie walked past Stef acting very mad. "You aren't my real mother either." Stef then heard Callie's bedroom door slam closed.

"How about you two go on downstairs? Go have some breakfast and tell Mama that I need to talk to her up here for a minute."

"Is Callie going to apologize?" Jesus asked again.

"Yes, after she cools down she will do that. Just go right now." The twins left the room quietly.

Stef could hear Callie stomping around her room rather than sitting still to cool off. She waited a little while before she knocked and walked in. "Don't you even knock before coming in here?" Callie yelled.

"I did, Bug, you just didn't hear me, what is going on in here?" Stef asked seeing that all of the posters from the girls' walls were now on the ground, some of them torn into several pieces. The dresser drawers were also dumped and one drawer looked broken.

"Nothing." Callie said looking up from destroying her freshly made bed.

"I am getting tired of you saying nothing is happening. Calm down!" Callie threw her pillow at Stef who easily caught it and approached the girl. Callie started wildly flailing her arms trying to made contact, but Stef wrapped her in a tight hug. "Sweetheart, stop! Mommy is here."

Lena got the message from the twins and upon hearing the commotion hurried upstairs to join her wife and daughter. "Oh, Baby!" Lena also put her arms around Callie securing her into a very tight cocoon. "Put your hand on Mama's heart, Baby." Lena said as Stef released her hold on one of Callie's arms. "Feel it beat, slow and steady. See if you can calm down your heart to feel like mine. Take deep breaths, in and out."

Callie calmed a few minutes later and the moms went and sat down on her bed with her. "I feel kind of tired and sick, Mama." Callie said after a little while.

"I can see that you would feel that way. You basically just had a panic attack. You should probably take a nap. Mom is off work today so she can stay with you all day. I have to go to work today, but I will come home for lunch and then just as quickly as possible after school."

Callie nodded a little. "Am I in big trouble?"

"Not really. You still need to make some apologies and later you will need to clean up your room, but otherwise we are more concerned than angry with you, Bug." Stef explained. "Let's take you back into my room for your nap. Your bed needs a little help before someone could actually sleep in it."

Lena and Stef guided Callie onto their bed and then stepped back into the hallway together. "I will call Mari's counselor and see if she can get Callie in this morning. I do have to go to work, but call if you need anything. Her breakfast is downstairs. See if she will eat a little something when she wakes up."

"We will be fine. I know she will want Mama snuggles, but I think it will be good for the two of us to spend the day together. Send Mari up with the breakfast as well as Callie's favorite movies before you go."

Lena went back into the room to say good bye to Callie. Then she came back up and kissed her wife. "I love you. I will let you know when she can have an appointment."

"Love you, too." Stef went back into her bedroom. By the time Mariana made it up the stairs, Callie was already asleep. "Your sister isn't feeling very well. Thanks for bring these things up to us. Have a good day at school, Baby."

Mariana gave Stef a hug and kissed her cheek. "It will be good having Mama and Jude back at school at least. Will she feel better tonight?"

"I hope so. She really didn't mean that you aren't her sister, you know. I think it was the sick part of her speaking. Regardless, she will still apologize later."

Mariana nodded slowly. "It is okay, Mom. I understand. I love you and I will see you afterschool."

"Love you, too, Miss Thing. Go learn something." Mariana left the room softly closing the door behind her. Callie stirred a little and Stef pulled her closer. "Rest easy, Bug, Mommy isn't leaving you today."

XXX

Lena called within an hour to tell Stef that the counselor said to bring her right away. She always tried to leave the first two hours of the day for emergencies and this would definitely qualify. Stef gently kissed Callie to wake her up. "Open your eyes, Love Bug. Your nap is over for right now, we have to get ready to go to the doctor."

"Please just let me sleep. I don't think I am really sick…" Callie mumbled.

"No, Bug, wake up, please. I am taking you to see a counselor. It is someone you can talk to about all the feelings that you have inside. Mama and I were very concerned with you this morning and we would like you to talk to this lady. It is the same one that Mari goes to talk to every now and then, it won't be so bad."

"Is she going to make me play with toys? Mari said she played with toys there and she doesn't really like to go. Couldn't I just talk to you?"

"Apparently not if this morning was any indication. I thought things were going well. We ran, you showered, Mama helped with your hair. Then all the sudden you became something else. You didn't come talk to me and tell me what was going on. Instead you lashed out at your brother over a very small conflict. That's not normal for you. And I am unsure on the toys question. Mari was little when she started there so it might be different."

"I am not sure why I got so angry. I will be better, though."

"It is not a matter of you acting better. Mama and I think just a couple of sessions will help you let go of your anger. You had a panic attack this morning, that was very scary for us and I am sure terrifying for you. In order for my baby to be healthy, you need to go to a doctor. Just like when you are sick we take you to the pediatrician."

"Will you stay with me the whole time?" Callie asked finally sitting up.

"Only if you want me to. I can wait outside if that makes you more comfortable. It is anything you want."

"Okay, well, I am already dressed. Mama braided my hair this morning so it is probably okay. Do I need to do anything else before we go?"

"Breakfast." Stef looked down at the cold scrambled eggs on the bedside table. "How about if we go through a drive through on your way to the doctor? You can eat in the car."

Callie got up and stretched some. "Will I be able to get a biscuit with bacon, egg, and cheese? I really like those. Then maybe we can share some coffee?"

"Yes on the biscuit, no on the coffee. When you graduate from high school and move away to college you can have all the coffee you want. Until then no."

"Please? Sometimes you give me just a sip. I am sorry that I was mean to Jesus and Mariana. I will go to the doctor without any more complaining. Please, Mommy?"

Stef laughed a little. "Still no. Have you considered law school? You are awfully good at pleading your case. Seriously, not a word about even asking about coffee to your mama."

Stef grabbed the car keys and her purse as she guided Callie out the door. The stopped at a McDonalds on the way over and got Callie her sandwich. Stef ordered coffee and did give Callie a few sips despite her earlier no.

"So, why are you acting funny, Mom?" Callie asked after about her fifth sip of the coffee when they were getting close the counselor's office.

"What do you mean, Bug?"

"Am I crazy? Is that what this is about? I think the doctor you are taking me to is for people who are a little crazy."

"You aren't crazy and neither are the other people in the office. Mariana still goes there occasionally and she is certainly not crazy. I would appreciate you not saying that when we get there. I just want this to be a special day for us."

"So that's why you got me a special breakfast and you are letting me drink coffee after you said no?" Callie asked.

"I let you have some every now and then. Besides, you woke up late enough that Mama's breakfast was cold. It is no big deal."

"It is a big deal, Mom. You always say that your no means no and not to ask again. Just two weeks ago you reheated my dinner because it was cold and made me eat it anyway when I went to a friend's house after school."

Stef sighed. "If I am being different, it's because I was concerned for you and I was hoping to get you to your appointment happy. Since when did you become the consistency police when you are getting an advantage? You should just be saying, 'Thank you, Mom.' As I am your mom unlike you said earlier today."

"Good point. Thank you, Mom." Callie parroted as Stef pulled into the parking lot.

Lena had done most of the taking of Mariana to this building, but Stef had done it enough to know where she was going. Callie had only been there once as Mariana's counselor had requested a time to watch her interact with each of her siblings a long time ago. Stef got Callie checked in and then took her to sit down while she filled out the paperwork.

Pretty soon the counselor came into the waiting room looking for Callie. "Hey, Callie. Do you remember me? We met a few years ago when you came to play with you sister."

"Not really. I don't even want to be here today. Are you going to make me play with toys like you do Mari?"

"Maybe not. Your paperwork says you are almost eleven. We might just sit down and talk instead. Let's go on back and get started, shall we?" Callie looked back at Stef. "I would really like to talk to you by yourself at first and then we will send for Mom later. Would that be okay?"

"It would be okay, I guess. She really wanted to come with us and be with me all the time. We are kind of having a special day and stuff."

The therapist read between the lines. "Well if that is what she wants she can come with us right now and then when she becomes comfortable she may come back in here and wait."

Callie looked toward Stef for confirmation that it would be okay and then she got up and made sure Stef was also standing up before making her way into the office area. She looked around the spots before going to sit on the couch and motioning Stef to come sit next to her.

"So, I heard that you just got back from taking a trip to Chicago. Do you want to tell me a little about it?"

"Not really. I don't think you really want to hear about the trip anyway. You want to hear about 'my feelings' about the funeral and stuff." Callie said using air quotes.

Stef didn't approve of the attitude, but she also knew that she really wasn't involved in this counseling session. She was only there until Callie felt okay about her leaving so she didn't correct it.

"That is a valid opinion. Funerals are never fun. My aunt died when I was about your age. I had only met her a few times, but my mom insisted on taking me to her funeral. I felt very sad that I really didn't know her. Do you know what I mean?"

"No." Callie said and then glanced at Stef.

"You know, I am okay with stepping out right now for a little while." Stef said standing up realizing that even though Callie wanted her there, she would not share while her mother was in the room. "Feel free to share your real feelings while I am gone. Make sure you mention destroying your room and lashing out at your brother."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN- Sorry it has been so long. I do have another update pretty much ready after this one, so it might pick back up now. **

Callie looked panicked for a moment. Stef kissed her head before exiting. "It is okay to tell me anything, Callie. I know how much your moms love you and sometimes that makes it hard to tell them everything you are feeling. You don't want to let them down, but they brought you here so you could tell me instead. My job is to listen and talk to just you about these issues. I only have to share with your moms if you are in danger of hurting yourself or others and tell social services if you are being abused. Otherwise everything you say is between us."

"I'm not, you know." Callie answered quietly.

"You aren't what?"

"I am not going to hurt myself or others and I am certainly not being abused."

"Good. This is an excellent start. Anything else you would like to share? Maybe about this weekend?"

"No." Callie shrugged.

"Okay, let's jump right to the topic of what happened this morning then. Go ahead, tell me about your morning."

"Well, I woke up and went running with my mom. Then I took a shower. My moms said I was sick and then I was brought here. That is all." Callie said still wanting to be done with this.

"Did you mess up your room last night or this morning?"

"This morning. I was hardly in my room last night since I slept with my moms in their room. It just seemed better since I was going running and all…"

"I see. Do you sleep in there often?"

"No… Mostly when I am sick. It just seemed right. Wait! What are you writing?"

"Just some notes. I can show you part of it if you like. Can I come and sit next to you for a little while?" Callie nodded the therapist went to sit next to her. "Well, here at the top, I list important information about you. See, it says Callie Marie Adams Foster along with your birthdate. It says you are ten, in the fifth grade at Anchor Beach, and a girl. Over here I list your parents' names. I have Lena Elizabeth Adams Fosters with Mama in the parenthesis and Stefanie Marie Adams Foster with Mom in parenthesis. With all the kids I talk to it can be hard to keep this information straight."

"I used to have another mother. She died last week. We went to the funeral." Callie said after looking over all of the basic information that the therapist shared. "I didn't know Colleen, but I got a picture from her mom that shows me as a baby. Mama said we would get it framed. It shows her looking at me just like my moms look at me."

"Hmmm, that sounds kind of interesting. Is that confusing for you?"

"Yeah, it is. My birth mom loved me and yet she gave me away. I almost thought that Mama was going to give Jude and me away in Chicago just like that. She didn't, of course, and she said she never would but I know she could. If Colleen who actually gave birth to me and loved me could hand me over to strangers as a baby, I am not sure why Mama and Mom couldn't. I mean, Mom didn't even know me until I was four. That is way past the cute stage. And I can be hard to deal with sometimes. I am stubborn and I can have a bad attitude."

"Yes, I am positive that Colleen loved you. She loved you in a different way, though. Colleen loved baby Callie, but she never really got to know you. Your moms love more than just baby Callie. They are the ones who have shaped who you are. Honestly, Colleen invested about a year and a half of her time for you with the pregnancy and the time she kept you. Your mom has been with you for more than six years; your mama almost ten. Think about it. Sure the baby months are cute, but the ten years after are the best moments. I can promise they aren't going to just leave you somewhere. No matter how bad you think you are, they are all in."

"Well, but maybe something bad will happen and my moms will die just like Colleen. Mama said we had lots of other family, but Colleen had a mom and a brother and some other people I didn't really meet at the funeral. We were given away anyway. What if Mama is wrong about my grandparents taking us in? What if they can't keep all of us?" All the sudden Callie realized all of these feelings were starting to spill out of her like crazy and stopped.

"Well, maybe this is something we could discuss with your mom and maybe as a family at home tonight. Maybe you could include your grandparents to develop a family plan for how all of this would look if something happened. One thing I can assure you on is that your moms are not going to give any of you away. They love you and want to take care of you. Is this making sense?"

"A plan might help. I need to know that I won't be separated from Jude."

"Why Jude and not the others? I mean you and Mari still share a room, right? I thought the two of you were close. Or Brandon? Or Jesus?"

"We are, but Jude is my only real brother. I am all he has in this world and I have to take care of him." Callie said quoting Linda. "The twins have each other and Brandon has Mike, his dad. Jude and I are a set of our own."

"You say Jude is your real brother, what does that mean to you?"

"It means that we had the same mother and we might have the same father. And don't ask if the others are fake or imaginary. That's what my mom said and I don't need to hear that again."

"No, of course not, I just wanted you to define the terms you were using for my notes. So Jude is a real brother and then you have the other three. Do you have a term for them?"

"No, I just call them my brothers and sister."

"Okay, then, are you brothers and sister mean to Jude? Are your moms mean to him? The kids at school? Why does he need you to take care of him?"

"No one is really mean to him. Everyone at my house really likes him. Grandpa Frank, my mom's dad, was mean to him after the twins' adoption. We don't get to see him anymore because Mom said he couldn't come back until he apologized."

"So your mom could take care of it even if it was her father involved. Did you all discuss his apology together at some point?" Callie shook her head for no. "How do you know this information?"

"Mom didn't exactly tell me, I sort of overheard it. She was taking to Grandma. Now we just don't mention him at all at our house."

"Hmm, you should be really careful about things you overhear. That can really lead to some serious misunderstandings. Where does Grandpa Frank live? Did you see him often?"

"He lives here in town. He always said I reminded him of my mom. Sometimes he would babysit and he liked to take me on adventures like to the shooting range. He taught me how to stand up for myself. Now he is gone, but he really isn't. Mom still sees him at least once a week, she just doesn't take us. And I know about listening in to adult conversations, I just like to know what is going on. Sometimes it is the only way."

"So, it feels a little like a loss. Here in a little bit, maybe that is something else to discuss with your mom. I know your family talks about many issues, but this seems like another one to have in the open. Perhaps when your mom is going to see Grandpa Frank you could go sometime? Now, you say that Jude has no one else, but it seems like to me that your moms are taking good care of him. How did you get the idea that it was your job?"

"My birth grandmother, Linda, who is not really like my other grandmothers told me to take care of him because I am all he has. I hadn't really thought about it until then. Now that I know that, I am not letting anything bad happen to him. Not ever."

"You seem to feel strongly about that one. Jude must be very special to you. So, what is your plan for school? Are you going to go and sit with Jude through class? Do his homework with him every night?"

"I hadn't really thought about those things. It sounds like more responsibility. My mom talked to me about that yesterday a little. I took Jude swimming at our hotel so that we could give Mama some space. She was kind of upset. It was a little hard for me, too. Mom said that was responsibility and it was too much for someone my age. I don't think I can be with him all the time at school. I guess I will just protect him at home."

"Taking someone swimming is a big responsibility. One that I would not suggest you do again until you are older. From who are you protecting him from? You already said the most of the time no one is actually mean to him."

"Well, like this morning from Jesus. He was being teased about cutting his own hair. That wasn't nice. I was able to defend him by shoving Jesus down. Or what if he was really bad and he was in trouble. I could handle having his time out or whatever. It would be okay."

"Would that really help Jude? Would it have helped you if Brandon had taken all of your consequences when you did something wrong?"

Callie looked a little perplexed. "I would like it okay if Brandon had been in trouble for me, yes. He is never in trouble enough anyway. So I guess it would help Jude."

"Really think about it. When you do something you know that your moms don't like, don't you feel a little better when you get in some trouble? Plus it is a learning experience. If Jude never got in trouble for anything, he would not grow. I am not sure that this situation is what your birth grandmother had in mind. I am sure she had a part in getting Jude placed with your family because she knew you were being taken care of, not so that you would take care of him. From what I know you are an amazing big sister to all three of your smaller siblings. That is significantly different than actually taking care of any of them. So, how did you know that Jesus was teasing Jude? Were your moms not around?"

"No, they were downstairs. I was getting dressed and I went to check on Jude to make sure he was okay. That's when I saw Jesus being mean to Jude."

"Do you often check on Jude while he is getting ready for school? Does your family knock before they go into someone else's room?"

Callie looked guilty. "Yes, we knock, but I didn't this time. I usually only check on someone in the morning if Mama sends me to. Mama checks on us sometimes, though, so I thought it was part of taking care of Jude."

"Parents in general do check on their kids. You are ten, not a parent. Was Jude crying or upset by Jesus's comments toward him?"

"No… He was more upset when I shoved Jesus, I think. He is little, though, and didn't even know when Grandpa Frank said something mean to him."

"Is it possible that Jesus was just playing with him and neither of them were hurt or angry at all? Do you ever play with any of your siblings like that?"

Callie breathed out deeply knowing this was the truth. "Yes."

"So after school…"

"I will apologize to my brother and I guess my sister too since I also shoved her."

"That is a positive plan. Now about the panic attack. Has this happened before?"

"I don't think so. Can my mom come back in? She has been out there a long time." Callie asked looking more nervous again.

"You know she isn't going to leave while you are here, right? Your mama would be here too, if she could. They both love you very much. If you really want her, I will get your mom right now. Here is the deal, though, I was going to get her in about five minutes. Can you go five minutes more with just me?"

"Of course. I don't need my mom or anything…"

"Okay." The therapist said writing a little. "So, tell me about the panic attack. You said you were very angry right before and don't remember anything else. What was your feeling right before?"

"Like I was losing control." Callie said starting to get even more agitated.

"Are you losing control right now?"

"I really want my mom." Callie said again.

"Callie, what I need for you do to right now is focus on something in this room. Tell me something you can see that is here."

"I don't see my mom…" Callie said obviously headed back into some sort of panic attack.

The therapist quickly went to the waiting room to get Stef. Stef followed her back into the room and put her arms around Callie. "I am right here, Bug." Stef said kissing Callie's head. "Mommy's here. Breath with me like you did for Mama this morning."

Callie's breathing evened. "Can we leave now? I am feeling kind of tired again."

"We can in just a few minutes, Baby." Stef said kissing her daughter again before turning back to the therapist. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I think first we all need to talk for a few minutes. Callie, would you like to talk to your mom about what we discussed?" Callie shook her head and curled into her mother a little more. "Remember how we had two things that we were going to talk to her about when she came in to join us? I would really like you to tell her."

Callie was still not speaking up. Stef sat her up a little. "Like I have been telling you, Callie, you can tell me anything. It will help you get better to get a little of this off of your chest. Believe me."

"I want to see Grandpa Frank." Callie blurted out. "He is my family and I don't want you to keep me from him even if he was mean to my brothers."

"I had no idea that you felt so strongly about seeing him. Mama and I will talk about it and see what we can do about that. He is not welcome at our house for a while, but you might be able to come with me sometime when I go see him. Would that work?"

"Yes."

"See, that wasn't so hard. What else did we discuss?"

"We need a family plan. If something happened to you or Mama or both of you. I need to know that we would all be safe and we would all be together. It isn't enough to just say you will always be there. Colleen didn't know she was going to die and you don't know either." Callie said feeling more free.

"That is a little easier. Mama and I already have a plan for you all. If something happened to either of us, Grandma would move back to our area at least for a little while. She would help either of us care of all of you guys. If something happened to both of us, Gram and Gramps would take you to live in Massachusetts with them. My mom said she would also move up there. Mike would work out something with them for his visits with Brandon. See, we have a plan and we have for years. Your mama is a planner. I guess we never told you because we didn't want to frighten you. We would never split up our children or give them to strangers. Is there anything else, Baby?"

"I am sorry that I said you weren't my real mom and that I said Jesus and Mariana weren't my brother and sister. I will apologize when they get home from school. Do you think we could also make some peanut butter chocolate chip cookies for Jesus? They are his favorite."

"I think that is a great plan. You are a great big sister, you know." Stef said giving Callie another kiss. "So, what about these little attacks she is having? She has never done this before and now she has had two."

"As far as I can tell, she doesn't have an anxiety disorder, she has just been through some trauma. The first one was brought on by a fit of rage that might be worse than the attack afterwards. I want you to bring her back here next week. Your homework for this week will be a few things. First, I want you to keep track of anything unusual. Second, I want you all to love on each other as much as possible. Do things as a family. Give all five of your kids extra hugs and kisses. Tell your wife to do the same. Callie, you specifically need to talk to your moms this week. Anytime you are feeling frightened or angry, go find them. Have your mama write you a note for school that says you can go find her if you start feeling like you are losing control."

"Maybe I could stay home from school again?" Callie asked tentatively.

"No, Sweetheart, it is important that you live your life. It is hard to catch up when you miss days of school. You have to go." The therapist said.

Callie looked at Stef who nodded. "She is right. Today you can stay with me, but tomorrow you have to go back. You like school and I think it will feel kind of nice to get back into your normal schedule."


	19. Chapter 19

Lena did come home for lunch. She was concerned when Stef told her that Callie had a second panic attack, but was pleasantly surprised to hear both her wife and daughter laughing in the kitchen. "Hello, Loves!"

"Mama!" Callie yelled excitedly. "Wait just a minute. We aren't ready for you yet!"

"Okay…" Lena said putting her purse down. "I will wait right here. Is it going to take much longer?"

"No." Callie answered. Lena could hear the table being noisily set before Callie appeared in the room. She hugged Lena. "I am glad you came home with us for lunch. We have made you something special."

"Oh, really? And what exactly did you and Mom cook?" Lena asked smiling.

"I made your pasta salad just like you. Mom just supervised and helped cut up the vegetables. We also made ice tea. Come see how we decorated the table."

Lena walked into the kitchen and saw the fanciest decorations an almost eleven year old could muster. "This looks beautiful. I guess you and Mom have had a very busy morning."

"Not really. We went to that appointment and then picked up the stuff to make the salad on the way home. While the pasta was cooking I started working on the table. It is part of our homework. Our family has to spend more special time together."

"That is homework we can all enjoy. I brought you some other homework from school. Maybe you and Mom could spend some special time working on that this afternoon? Then when we all get home maybe we can make pizza together and turn on some music for an Adams Foster dance party night. What do you think?"

"Are we going to play a song so that Jesus can practice his break dancing? I think it is really neat the way he walks on his hands and spin on his back."

Lena really didn't like that aspect of having a family dance night. That was the precursor to breaking something. However, she also knew it really was the kids' favorite part. They all considered Jesus to be almost professional with his dancing. Neither mom considered this to be the case. "If you and Mom can move absolutely everything breakable out of the family room, maybe."

XXX

Stef and Callie worked on Callie's homework first. Then they went to clean the girls' room. Stef was able to repair the drawer and most of the posters. Callie hung the posters back up, folded her clothes, and made her bed. It was nearly three when they finished. They had just enough time to make the cookies and work on the family room while they baked before everyone else came home.

Jesus came bursting in the front door first. "Hey, Mom. Before Mariana talks to you, it wasn't my fault. It was the kid sitting next to me that did it, not me. My teacher even believed me, I didn't even get a note home or anything. Mari is not even in my class and she doesn't know…"

"That's a mouthful there, son. Callie has a little surprise for you in the kitchen. Go join her in there."

Jesus again took off almost running. His medication was mostly worn off by this time of day. He did slow down a little as he rounded the corner when he remembered his fight with Callie that morning. "Hi, Callie."

"Hi, Jesus. I made you some cookies. They are peanut butter chocolate chip and I even put sprinkles on this one for you." She handed him a cookie and he took a little bite. "I made them because I am really sorry about this morning. You are my brother, just like Jude and Brandon."

Jesus then took a bigger bite of cookie. "It's okay! Thanks for the cookies!" He said with his mouth mostly full.

"Only two, Jesus, I don't want them to spoil your dinner. And don't talk with your mouthful." Lena said coming into the room.

"But Mama, Callie made them for me. I should get to eat all of them." Jesus said taking his second cookie and grabbing for another.

"Callie's not your mama." Lena said grinning at her son, but still grabbing the third cookie out of his hand and taking a bite. She chewed slowly and swallowed trying once again to model for Jesus the correct way. "These cookies are very good, Cals! Did Mom help you make them using my recipe?"

"Not exactly…"

"How exactly did you two make them?" Lena said realizing the reason behind the slight taste difference was not using the whole wheat flour and the unrefined sugar that she had been using to help with Jesus's energy levels.

Callie's face fell slightly. "We sort of bought the dough at the grocery store and then bought chocolate chips to put in them. Mom said they would be just as good. Are they not just as good?"

"No, they are very good. You did great! How about you two go and get the others so they can get a cookie? Then I will put the others up for dessert tonight. I will even pour all of you a glass of milk."

"Okay." Jesus ran back out of the kitchen to get the others.

Callie hung back a moment. "Are you okay, Callie?" Lena asked as she poured the milk.

"Yes, I just feel kind of funny."

Lena put the milk away and walked over to Callie to hug her. "You know that I love you very much, right? Are you feeling scared or out of control?"

"Not really. It is more that guilty feeling. I should be grounded or something for all I did this morning. Instead, I stayed home with Mom and other than the appointment, I had a great day. When am I going to be in trouble? I mean, it is not like you guys to not tell me these things."

The other kids started coming into the kitchen and Lena grabbed Callie and pulled her into the family room. "You apologized to your brother and even showed him an act of kindness by making the cookies. Mom said your bedroom was all fixed up and your schoolwork is mostly done. So, as far as I know, you are not in trouble with us."

"I asked Mom for coffee this morning. She said no and I begged. Then I had some anyway. We also went to Grandpa Frank's house this morning after my appointment. We didn't tell you before. Now am I in trouble? You don't like that kind of thing."

"Not really, but the coffee is really between you and Mom. She has been giving you sips for years. If anything, I would be slightly irritated with her about that. As far as seeing your grandpa, Mom actually texted the plan before she did it. I honestly did not even realize you missed him so much. Before you even ask, I do not consider the panic attacks to be your fault. Now, are you hiding something else?"

"Well, one time a long time ago I…"

"Let me rephrase that, anything else recent?"

"No, there is nothing else."

"Then you aren't in trouble. I think you should help us make pizza and attend our dance party without guilt. After all, it is part of your homework and your grounding for taking Jude swimming."

XXXX

"So something that Mama and I hadn't told you guys that we probably should have is that we have a plan if something happens to us." Stef said at dinner that night.

Jude dropped his pizza and stared in shock. "Is something wrong? Are you sick? Is that why Callie was acting weird today? I don't want you to die, Mommy!"

"No, Baby, Mommy is fine. We just wanted to let you know that we do have a plan for you guys. We aren't going to leave you with strangers. Grandma said she would move here to help whichever one of us was left with you. It will be okay."

"I hate this! It isn't fair!" Jesus said jumping up.

"Calm down! What isn't fair, Jesus?" Stef asked.

"You guys are getting a divorce like Carlos's parents! I thought we were all happy, I should have known something was up when Mama left town for the weekend. So who is moving out?"

"Divorce?" Brandon questioned while Jesus was still talking. "Will I have to stay with you, Mom? I would rather stay with Mama, is that okay?"

"So, if we all get divorced maybe I could go to whatever house Jesus isn't in?" Mariana said still upset by her small argument with him on the way home.

"We aren't getting a divorce." Stef said once seemingly mostly to herself as her children's chatter didn't stop. She stood up. "WE ARE NOT GETTING A DIVORCE! Mama and I are very happy together and with all of you."

All the noise stopped and the kids looked back at their mother. "Then why did you bring it up?" Mariana asked.

"It wasn't on purpose, I assure you. All we were trying to stay is that you can all feel secure because Mama and I are going to take care of you and we are very happy together. If something happens that changes things we have a plan for you. Now, to answer more of your questions, we are intending to keep all of you together. We are all one family."

"If we aren't getting a divorce and no one is sick can we have our dessert cookies now so that we can dance? Please, Mommy?" Jude pleaded.

"Sure." Stef glanced over to Callie who seemed happy to have gotten the information out there even if it went disastrously. "Callie, go get the cookies, please."

Callie happily gave each person another cookie which pretty much finished off all that they had made. "These cookies are very good, Callie. I think we should bake together more often. I can show you all of my secrets just like my mama showed me."

"I would like that. Then I can show my kids someday. That would be neat!"

"I could show you how I do it, too…" Stef said winking.

"That's what we did this time, Mom. You buy cookie dough and try to not burn it. I want to learn how to do it like Mama. I have helped lots of times but never gotten to really learn it."

"On that note, I believe it is the girls' turn on dishes tonight and the boys' turn to clear the table and wipe down the counters. And what about you, Little Man?"

Jude sighed loudly. "I need to help hold the dustpan while Mama sweeps and I need to wipe down the table and chairs. But when will I be big enough to help with the dishes? I have already lost two teeth, I can get my own cereal in the morning, and I can ride a bike without training wheels. Why do I still have to do the baby jobs?"

"Because you are our baby, Jude. That's why. There is no need to grow up so fast. The others are older than you and were probably older than you when they started doing the dishes." Stef explained.

"Definitely older." Lena confirmed.

"That's not true. Jude is six. The first time I helped with dishes I was five. Remember? I stole that car and I had to do extra chores? By the next year it was a regular chore for Callie and me. Jesus was the only one who didn't have to help with dishes at six." Brandon said taking his first group of dishes to the kitchen.

"He's right." Callie said agreeing with Brandon. "We also had already learned to sort laundry and could wash windows by his age. He is way behind."

"If that's the case, it is only because we needed you two to learn things early because having five kids six and under was difficult. It helped to have two very mature six year olds."

"And because you treat Jude like a baby." Mariana added.

"See Mommy, everyone one else knows it, too. So when can I help with the dishes?" He asked again.

"Tomorrow night it is the boys' turn. We can see how it looks then. Really, though, doing the dishes isn't super fun. I think helping Mama sweep is much better." Stef said ruffling his hair.

"No, it isn't. When you do dishes you get to use the good smelling soap and a sponge. I have to sit on the floor to hold the dustpan. Dishes are way more fun. Plus, they all got allowance when they started washing dishes. Will I get one, too?"

"Ah, so it really all comes down to the money. That makes way more sense. Mama and I will talk about it tonight. You might be old enough to handle your own money now."

"Of course I am, Mommy." Jude said grabbing the dustpan.

XXX

"Nothing got broken." Stef said moving the last of the furniture back into the family room. "I would say this was a very successful dance party. I personally loved Jesus's rendition of the worm. Do you think we should at least show him a youtube video on how it should look or just let it go?"

"We should definitely let it go. The video would probably just give him more ideas. He doesn't need that. I actually think we have time for one more song." Lena said pressing play on her phone and grabbing her wife to dance.

"Oh, I agree." They danced slow and close for the whole song. Stef leaned in to kiss Lena slowly and passionately. "We should probably take this upstairs."

Lena giggled and grabbed Stef's hand as they rushed toward the stairs. "Did you talk to Mama yet, Mommy? Am I getting an allowance?" Jude asked at the top of the stairs basically ruining the mood.

"I thought we just put you to bed." Lena said looking at Jude.

"You did, but I was still awake and I wondered. So did you?"

"Nope, but right now you need to go back and get into your bed." Stef easily picked up him up and threw him over her shoulder and gave him a playful swat making him giggle.

"Are we going to go back to Chicago and see Linda again sometime now that we know her? Callie said we couldn't invite her to Christmas, but will I get to see her again? She is family." Jude asked when Stef and Lena went back into his room to get him tucked back in.

"Is that bothering you still, Baby? We may see her again sometime. It wouldn't be until summer, definitely. You are right that she is family. She is just a different kind of family. It is hard to explain." Lena said giving him another kiss.

"Like Ana?"

"Much like Ana." Stef agreed also giving him a kiss. "Now, sir, you need to close your eyes and try to go back to sleep."

"Night Mommies. I love you." Jude murmured as he closed his eyes and quickly started to drift off to sleep.

"We love you, too." Lena replied. They went back into their own room and began getting ready for bed. "Is Ana currently out of jail?"

"As far as I know, yes. Why?"

"I would like to set up a few visits for the twins. I know they are completely officially ours now, but I don't want this to become something they will regret later. Maybe we could have a once a month visit somewhere like the park or the mall or something. We are their mothers, but they will always also be part of Ana just like Callie and Jude will always carry around a little bit of Colleen despite the fact they did not even know her. What do you think?"

"I think you are right. The visits will be hard, but maybe less hard than they were before the adoption. At least in this case we can stop them whenever we want. All of this and even what Jude was talking about before leads me back to wondering. Are you sure you do not want to have a baby? One that will always carry around part of you? I did have those experiences with Brandon. I would not look forward to midnight feedings again, but any baby we made would be special. Jude is growing up. We do need to start giving him an allowance like everyone else, but we could start over with a new one."

"Where would we put another child, Stef? Our big house that was huge with three very small children is cramped with five mid-sized ones. I cannot even imagine how much the kids will be tripping over each other by the time they are all teenagers. There is not room for three kids in any of the bedrooms. If we had a boy I guess it could share with Brandon? That wouldn't make a whole lot of sense. No, I am positive that we do not need another baby right now."

"We could find a space for one more to live. I know we don't need a baby, but if you want one we can have one. Just like you don't want the kids to live with regrets over their birth families, I don't want you to live in regret of not having a baby."

"I won't and I will let you know if I came to a time that I want a baby for real. Now is just not the time. It is not just the space in the house. It is the time. If today is any indication our hands are full of babies. Let's get all of ours healthy before discussing this again."

"I can work with that. In that case, do you think we could go back to what we didn't get to do last night?"

"Only if you lock the door…"

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. "Mommies!" Mariana moaned from the other side of the door. "My tummy hurts and I think I am going to puke! Can I stay with you guys tonight?"

"See, no more babies. Just twelve more years…" Lena said grinning and opening the door for Mariana.


	20. Chapter 20

"We have some exciting news for you all!" Lena said excitedly looking at her kids and then glancing back to her wife.

"Are we getting a puppy?' Jesus said slightly interrupting.

"No. Let Mama finish her announcement, please." Stef said putting an arm around Jesus.

"Phil, Karen, and their family are going to be joining us for Thanksgiving! In fact, they are planning to get here Wednesday and stay until Saturday!"

All of the kids cheered. Since their friends had moved to Los Angeles a few years ago they didn't get to see them very often. They had done a few weekend visits but never for so many days.

"I want Lilly to stay in my room! Would that be okay?" Callie asked.

"Of course! We are going to give Brandon's room to Phil and Karen since he has a bed bigger than a twin size. Lilly will stay with the girls, Jace will be staying in the boys' room, and Brandon, Matt, Dylan, and Grant will be staying in the family room. Now, that means we have some cleaning to do. This is Saturday and they are coming Wednesday. So, I want your rooms cleaned today." Lena explained.

The kids were still chatting excitedly to each other and none were moving toward the stairs. "I believe your mama means for you to go start cleaning right now." Stef added in a more authoritative voice.

"Oh, I can't right now." Callie said looking up. "I am going to my friend's house this afternoon, remember? I will just have to do my part tomorrow."

"Hmmm, it is still morning right now. You have a couple of hours until you are due over there. We could always call and put if off until later… Doing what your moms say is a priority above hanging out with my friends. Do you get that, Callie?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am going right now." Callie said standing up and dragging Mariana up the stairs with her. The other kids also got the idea and followed closely after the girls.

Jude started straightening things, but stopped when he saw Jesus playing. "Whatcha doing, Jesus?"

"I am seeing if I can use this rubber band to launch the car over this book and get it to land on the track. It is sort of like a science experiment."

"Oh. I thought we were supposed to clean our room…."

"Brandon needs to clean his because Karen and Phil are staying in there. We just have Jace staying with us and we will just mess it back up. Moms know that. We just have to stay up here until Brandon is done so he doesn't feel bad." Jesus crossed the room and gave Jude part of the track for the car. "Here, you hold this piece and catch the car when I fling it."

XXX

"It is quiet upstairs. Do you want to take the first shift to make sure the cleaning is actually happening or should I?" Lena asked as she handed Stef the shopping list.

Stef looked up from her current task. "You can take the first. I am almost finished with this paperwork and then I will do the follow up."

"Sounds good. What do you think the chances are that all the kids are actually cleaning?"

"I bet Brandon is… He is sort of particular about his room anyway, it is probably almost finished. The others could go either way. Jude is usually a good cleaner. So, I think all of the boys will be okay. It is the girls that I am most concerned about."

"Hmm… I think you scared Callie enough to get her and Mariana to clean for at least a few minutes. I think it will be the little boys who are not working."

"You are willing to bet against Jude? Really? Loser has to go Thanksgiving grocery shopping with whichever kids don't have plans for this afternoon. It will be decided by whoever is done last."

"Deal." Lena gave Stef a little peck on her cheek before going up the stairs.

XXX

Jesus heard footsteps on the stairs and perked his ears in that direction. He quickly put his rubber band and cars down confusing Jude a little. "I was going to get it this time, I promise."

"No, Jude, Mama is coming! Now we have to pretend like we have been working. You pick up the train tracks while I work on the Legos!"

Jude obeyed just in time for Lena to look in the doorway. "I see you two are hard at work. It is looking good, boys. I am going to check on everyone else and then I am going to start lunch. Any requests?"

"Can we go out for pizza?" Jesus asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Make macaroni and cheese, Mama! The kind you make in the oven that doesn't come out of the blue box."

"I can do that, Jude. If you guys get done I could use some helpers. Make sure you are really working."

Lena smiled to herself already knowing that she had won the bet. She peeked in the girls' room next. "Hi, Mama!" Mariana said painting her toenails.

"Hello… I am not sure that painting nails is actually a part of cleaning your room. Where is your sister?"

Mariana rolled her eyes some. "We are each going to do our own half of the room. Callie just wants to get hers done first so I am staying out of the way to help her. I think she went to the bathroom or something."

"Right… Seriously, Mari, put the nail polish away and clean your room. It isn't that messy and you could be done in the next half hour. You don't need to change the sheets on your beds because we will do that Wednesday morning. Right now you just need to pick up everything on the floor, straighten the closet and vacuum."

Mariana set her nail polish on her night stand with a sigh. "Okay, Mama."

Lena left the girls' room feeling a little less hopeful with her bet with Stef. It might end up with both of them losing. Next she went into Brandon's room. Callie was making his bed while he put away the last of his clothes. They both looked up when Lena came in.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting to see both of you in here. What's going on?"

"We made a deal so we could both get done. Callie helped me and then I am going to help her. Is that okay?" Brandon asked.

"I see no problem with that arrangement as long as you both agree."

"We do, Mama." Callie assured her. "Mari wasn't really helping anyway…"

"I am aware of that and I already told her to put the nail polish away. Just don't do all the work, guys. Make your sister do her part."

"But I really want to go this afternoon!" Callie whined.

"I know. Mom and I will take in account all of your work. If you guys get done with your part soon, I will be making lunch downstairs. I could use one or both of you to help."

Both kids smiled at her and answered they would love to help. Lena wandered back downstairs to Stef. "Well, I was right that Brandon and Callie are working. They made some sort of deal to work together. The other three, not so much."

"That deal will never work out. Did you instill fear in their little hearts or just warn them?"

"A little of both." Lena knew she had not actually warned the boys very strongly, but then also was looking forward to her afternoon alone.

XXXX

"Hey, do you remember that time we built a town out of Legos around our train track? Let's do that again!" Jesus said bringing the box of Legos over to Jude.

"I am not so sure. Mama said to clean up."

"No, she said we were doing a great job. She said exactly what I said earlier. It is really only Brandon who needs to clean. We are just up here so that it is fair."

"Oh. You are so smart."

"Thanks!"

The two boys worked almost half an hour before Jesus heard more footsteps on the stairs. "That would be Mom this time. Moms always switch of who comes next, so it isn't a big deal that we have something new built. Mom will check on the girls first. So we have a little more time. You go pick up the cars while I pick up the clean clothes and put them away."

By the time Stef came in, she saw Jesus stuffing the last of the socks into the drawers and closing them. Jude had picked up most of the cars. "Brandon and Callie are almost done guys. You might want to pick up the speed some so that you can be finished also."

"We want to leave out our trains and Legos for Jace. Is that okay, Mom?" Jesus asked trying, but failing to put on an innocent smile.

"Hmmm, sure, but put it in the corner. Pick up everything else, though. Right now."

"Okay, Mommy." Jude said sincerely.

As soon as she was gone Jesus headed over to the shelf where their toys were kept. He quickly picked up the box of plastic animals and dumped them on the floor. "Let's make a zoo!"

"Are you sure, Jesus?" Jude asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely. Mom thought we were working. When Mama comes up here, she won't remember that we didn't have these out, but she will see the cars are cleaned up. Then we will go have lunch and our room will be forgotten. Trust me on this one. I am your big brother."

Sometime later, they heard yelling coming from the girls' room. "That's not fair, Brandon! I picked up your shoes, made you bed, and vacuumed your room! Now you have to help with mine!"

"No, I don't. I am done and I am going down stairs!"

"That's still not fair! You were never going to help me, were you?"

"I was so going to help, but then I found my Percy Jackson book in your room after you told me that you gave it back. You lied to me and our deal is off." Brandon said starting to leave the girls' room.

"I am telling!" Callie yelled.

"You would. You have always been a tattle-tale. It doesn't matter, though. My room is clean. Get Mari to help you."

The moms also heard the yelling. "I know you checked on the kids last, Stef, but will you go again since I am making lunch? It sounds like Brandon and Callie's deal fell through as predicted."

"I am heading that direction right now. Brandon has to follow through, right?"

"Absolutely. It is probably also time to do something about the other two boys are Mariana as well. Whatever threated them with is fine by me as long as it is doable."

"So I cannot threaten to cut their toes off?" Stef asked with a grin.

"No, it worked that one time, but we really don't need to them telling other people again that their mother threatened them with bodily disfigurement. It put me in an odd position at school and all."

"Okay, I will not threaten their lives again either." Stef went up the stairs quietly and ignored the two still yelling at each other to do a sneak attack on the other two boys. She opened their door without knocking to find them working a puzzle on the floor. "What do you two think you are doing?"

Both boys jumped and looked very guilty. "We were just making sure the puzzle had all of its pieces." Jesus said when he regained composure first. "It is part of our sorting process."

"I am giving you both half an hour to get every toy in here including the train and the Legos picked up." Stef said setting her phone timer and placing the phone on their dresser. "When the timer goes off, I am going to gather up everything still out and it will go in my closet. Got it?"

Both boys nodded as she left the room. Jude went back to the puzzle. "No, Jude! You heard Mom, we don't have much time to get all of this cleaned up! We don't have time to finish the puzzle now!"

Jude looked at Jesus funny. "I thought you said we really didn't need to clean up, though…"

"We didn't need to before, but now we do. Mom was serious. Remember our Duplos?"

"No…" Jude answered. "What are Duplos?"

"Exactly! They are big Legos and of course you wouldn't remember them. Mom put them in her closet years ago and forgot about them. She donated them last year when we cleaned out our toys. That's what will happen to all of this!"

"I don't want all my toys to be given away!" Jude wailed.

"Then clean!" Jesus said quickly throwing a bunch of toys into a random bin haphazardly shoving it on the shelf.

The situation in the girls' room was also quickly resolved. Much to Brandon's annoyance he was told that he had to do everything in Callie's room that she did in his even if his book was in her room. Mariana was also pressed into service when Stef told her that if she didn't help she would clean the kids' bathroom alone. Then, Stef opened both bedroom doors and positioned herself in the hallway. The girls' room was ready to be vacuumed within fifteen minutes. Jude and Jesus were doing a sloppy job, but were working quickly. By the time the timer went off, they were also done, but certainly later than the others even with extra encouragement from Stef. She had already realized that she was going to lose the bet.

Brandon and Mariana made plans with friends for the afternoon. So, Stef loaded up all five children, dropped off three and took the other two to get Thanksgiving food. Lena waved from the door before heading up the stairs to have a nice bubble bath all to herself.

"What's that, Mommy?" Jude asked poking at the frozen turkeys.

"It is a turkey. We are looking for a fairly big one since we are serving it to fourteen people. Mama said to get one between thirteen and fifteen pounds so that is what we are looking for."

Jude all the sudden went pale. "I don't want to eat a turkey."

"Most people don't really like to eat turkey that is why we will also serve ham. However, I am sure that Mama will make it taste good."

"I like turkey, Mom! I think it is really good with gravy, potatoes, and ketchup." Jesus said excitedly.

"We can't EAT turkey, Mommy!" Jude repeated a little louder. "Mama promised that we wouldn't!"

"This is what we eat for Thanksgiving. It is tradition. You don't have to eat it, though. I will tell Mama that you don't have to." Stef looked at Jude and saw the tears streaming down his face. "What is the big deal anyway, Jude?"

"When my class went to the pumpkin patch they had a cage of turkeys. We got to help feed them. I could never eat one… I don't want anyone else to either. Mama promised."

Stef sighed and pulled out her phone. "I will text Mama and find out what we should do."

Lena had completely forgotten the turkey incident. She had gone on the field trip to the pumpkin patch with Jude just as she had all of her other kids went they were in first grade. No one had been expecting the turkeys to be there. Many of the first graders had enjoyed the birds, but Jude loved them. She had not exactly promised there would be no turkey for Thanksgiving, but had also hoped he would forget about it in general. She texted Stef back. "You can go back for the turkey later without Jude. I will take some time to explain to him before Thursday."

"Okay, Jude, Mama says we will not buy a turkey today. Let's go get our ham."

"Do you know where ham comes from?" Jesus asked snidely.

"No…" Jude said looking wide eyed at his brother.

"And we are not discussing it right now. Ham is food. Food that you like. It doesn't matter what it comes from."

"Or who it comes from." Jesus whispered quietly.

"I don't think I want ham anymore either, Mommy. Do potatoes also come from someone?"

"No, they grow in the ground." Stef said annoyed and eying Jesus.

"Oh, we cannot eat things that have been on the ground. Maybe I will just have eggs for Thanksgiving. Would Mama make me some eggs?"

"Eggs are baby chickens. The mom chicken poops them out." Jesus said clearly enjoying his new game of teasing his brother.

"Is that true, Mommy?" Jude said clearly tearing up again.

"Not entirely. The eggs we eat could never be baby chickens and the eggs are certainly not pooped out. Eggs do come from chickens just as ham comes from pigs and turkey comes from well turkeys. Potatoes do grow in the ground, but we clean them well. You have eaten all of those things before and you like them. We can hold off on the turkey, but we are buying the rest of this list. You can take up what you will and won't eat with your mama when we get home. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Jude looked at Jesus. "Is cereal safe to eat? I can make that myself and I will just eat that from now on."

Jesus got a little grin, but after receiving a look and a small pat on his back from Stef he cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, cereal is nothing like that. Fruit mostly grows on trees like the ones we saw with oranges on them. So, that is also good." Stef gave him another withering glance. "All that other stuff is also okay. I was just playing with you earlier."

Jude looked unsure but didn't object to anything else put in the cart. Stef went ahead and purchased an extra box of cereal on Jude's request. She was glad that Jesus kept the fact there were eggs in cereal to himself. Jude had not gone through a picky stage as of yet. Both moms hoped to somehow skip it with him. Now thanks to the pumpkin patch and some big brother advice it seemed that it would be unavoidable.


	21. Chapter 21

By Tuesday night Lena had just about made herself crazy in meal and house preparation. Stef wound up taking all of the kids out to eat, both to relieve Lena and the kids of the current chaos. "So, where do you guys want to go?"

"I want to go somewhere that has cereal." Jude said getting a glare from all four older kids. "What? Cereal is clean and safe food. I don't even know what is in the other stuff. I might not like it."

"I think we should go somewhere that serves hamburgers and french fries!" Jesus shouted from the back.

"He just wants to go somewhere that serves ketchup, Mom! Don't listen to either of them." Mariana added from the front seat.

"Mama said hamburgers come from cows. I don't like to eat cows. French fries are from potatoes. Potatoes are from the ground…"

"And food from the ground is dirty." Brandon finished with a small laugh. "How about pizza? The crust is sort of like cereal. Cheese comes from milk which comes from cows, but they don't mind giving us milk. The kind you and Mama eat doesn't have meat, just vegetables that grow above the ground."

"Great suggestion, B!" Stef praised. "How about that, Jude? We could take home the rest of your pizza for Mama."

"Okay…" Jude answered hesitantly. "Are you sure the cows really don't mind?"

"Nope. Brandon and I went to a diary last year. The guy in charge said that cows like to be milked. It makes them uncomfortable if it isn't done. That makes milk, cheese, and butter all safe foods." Callie looked over at Brandon to silently thank him for the idea. "Besides, we have made it with Mama tons of times. You already know what is in it."

Mariana quickly chimed in to agree. "Pizza would be good. We all like it, right, Jude?"

Jude sighed, but this time was a little more confident. "Yeah, I like it. So onions, peppers, tomatoes, and olives are all grown, but not inside the ground foods?"

"Yep. That's basically right." Stef confirmed hoping that Jude would not know that onions were in fact a root vegetable. She pulled into their favorite pizza place. "We can look it up at home tonight if you don't believe us."

They stopped and the kids started piling out of the van. "I want to sit next to you, Mommy. Is that okay?" Jude said taking Stef's hand.

"Absolutely." She answered slightly squeezing his hand. "Let's put Brandon on the other side of you since he gave us this great idea."

"I wanted to be next to Jude!" Jesus protested.

"Not this time. In fact I think we will put you on the other side of me. Callie will be on the other side with Mariana in between her and Brandon." Stef said reasoning out the bad dinnertime combinations.

"But I want to sit by Brandon and Mariana. Can't we switch?" Callie asked.

"Nope. You are the buffer between the twins tonight, Callie. At home you sit by Brandon, but not tonight." Callie started to cross her arms and cop and attitude. "If it is going to be like that I can drop you back off at the house."

"No, I want to stay here." Callie answered uncrossing her arms and standing up a little straighter. "I thought Mama said you had to take us out of the house."

"That she did. Just think about what it would be like to be dropped back off there. I am pretty sure that she still has potatoes to peel." Stef said winking at her daughter.

"I think being a twin buffer sounds great." Callie said with some realization.

Stef ordered the pizza and the family sat down at a large round table. "Hey, Mom, I want to go wash my hands in the bathroom."

"Really, Jesus? That doesn't seem like you at all. I guess though you should be encouraged to wash your hands. Go on."

Jesus scampered off. Stef followed him with her eyes toward the bathroom. He was back a few minutes later with a little smile on his face. A waiter soon approached the table. "Is this the Adams Foster family?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Stef answered before turning back to eye Jesus.

"No, I was just told that a young man at this table would like a tour of the kitchen. We aren't that busy tonight and my boss agreed that even though it was an odd request we could do it. Would the whole family like to go or just the one with food allergies?"

"Allergies?" Stef said looking at Jesus who shrugged a little. "My youngest is actually not allergic to any foods as far as we know. He is really just going through a picky stage. If it is still okay, we would love to all take the tour of the kitchen because it might make this meal a little smoother."

"I think it would still be okay." The waiter led them toward the kitchen but had them stop and wash their hands in the bathroom.

"But Mom, I just washed my hands, they are clean."

"Nope. Not so much. It was sweet of you to get a tour of the kitchen for your brother, but next time don't lie to the waiter."

"I didn't! I said that my brother needed to see how the food was made. They asked if he had allergies and I just agreed. I didn't know."

"Hmmm, well, be careful with that from now on. You don't want to be known as a liar later in life. I do think that asking for tour was a great idea. You are a great big brother."

"Well, I sort of helped cause some of this problem. I didn't know that all of this would happen."

"Part of being the big brother is knowing when to stop the teasing. Jude is very young. He looks up to you and believes nearly everything you say. Let this be a lesson to you in being kind to him."

Jesus nodded before going into the restroom to wash his hands. Once everyone was ready, the waiter took the family into the kitchen. "And this is the room where our pizza is made. Right over here is the mixer where the dough for the crust is mixed. As you can see from the ingredients here, it is made of flour, oil, yeast, sugar, salt, and water. We mix it and then toss it like that guy is doing over there." The waiter noticed the kids' eyes lighting up at the tossing part. "Would you guys like to try tossing a small pizza?"

The kids looked toward their mother. "Sure. How about we just change our order to individual pizzas?"

The waiter set the kids up with dough where they would be leaning over a counter in case it got dropped. The other guy came over and did a demonstration. Stef pulled out her phone and took some pictures for Lena. Then she made a video as most of the kids picked up the skill at least a little. Jesus had a hard time coordinating his hands and his dough for a while. It was good that he was over a counter as he had to pick it up several times. Jude and Mariana's hands were neither big enough to really get a good spin on the dough. In the end someone helped them roll it out to make it a little flatter.

"Next we put on the sauce. It is mostly made of tomato, but it also has some spices it in like onion, garlic, oregano, and basil. We stir it together on the stove and use a ladle to put it on the pizza. It is important to spread it all the way to the edge of the crust. Would you like to put your sauce on?"

"I am not sure." Jude said observing the vegetables and spices setting near the stove. "Do those things grow from plants?"

"Well, they did before they were picked, yes."

"Do any of them live under the ground? I don't eat things that live under the ground…"

"Garlic and onions both grow underground." The waiter observed the look on Jude's face and picked up an onion to demonstrate. "However, not only do we make sure they are both very clean, we also take off the outside layer before we cook them."

"So you take off all the dirty parts and they are clean?" Jude asked with interest. "If Mama peels the potatoes they will also be clean and I can eat some?"

"They would be clean anyway, but, yes. No part of the potato we eat in mashed potatoes touched the dirt. Just like no part of the onion or garlic we eat touches the dirt. Does this change anything for you, Jude?"

Jude nodded. "I think so. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

The other four kids looked at each other and started giggling. "We have all told you that!" Callie finally managed to get out.

XXX

Lena appreciated the food her family brought her almost as much as she appreciated the amount of time Stef had distracted the kids outside of the house. She was also relieved to hear that Jude was opening back up to a few more foods again. The turkey issue had long since slipped her mind in light of all of his other food oddities. Before Lena sat down to eat she handed another list to Stef. "All of this needs to be done tonight. If you could get the kids to help you with most of this house work it would go much faster."

Stef smiled and laughed a little as she read through the list. "Honey, I don't think the kids are going to be capable of hanging the new mini blinds in Brandon's room…. I am also not sure how well they will be able to dust the mantle in the family room since they cannot really reach it well."

"Hmm… It is a good thing that I have asked you to just have them help you then. You can do all of those things. They can help with other jobs. I also have another list of grocery items that I forgot that I needed until just now. I thought maybe you could take the twins and Callie with you while I kept Jude and Brandon here to help me finish the house in the morning."

This time Stef leaned down to give her wife a little kiss. "If you keep Mariana that is a deal I am willing to make. We will start on this list right away."

Indeed, Stef did get all of the kids working. Within half an hour, they had finished most of the things on their list. Lena was amazed by the fast work. "Great job, Babies! I am very pleased with how well you all are working!"

"Thanks, Mama!" Callie said giving Lena a quick hug.

"Have we done enough to watch the movie yet?" Jesus asked impatiently.

"Movie?" Lena asked.

The other kids all glared over at Jesus. "I mean-"

"You mean that Mom told you that you could watch a movie if you finished this list of chores." Lena said filling in the gaps. The kids all looked guilty and Lena felt a little bad. "That sounds like a great plan to me! Finish up your dusting and we will put in that movie! Who is picking tonight?"

"I am!" Jude said excitedly. "We are going to watch Stuart Little! Just like the book you read to me and just like Gramps's name, Stuart!"

"Do we even own that movie?"

"It is on Netflix. I saw it on there. Mommy said I could chose it on my next turn and now it is my turn."

"Sounds like the perfect choice! I don't think any of us have seen it before."

XXX

"They are here!" Callie yelled from her spot near the front door after lunch the next day. "They just pulled up and they are here!"

Lena looked out the window to see Phil, Karen, and their children getting out of their car. Even though they had kept up by Facebook, phone, and occasional visits, Lena was surprised how big the other kids had gotten. "Remember that you all are on your best behavior the whole time they are here. Karen and I will be cooking quite a lot tonight. Mom won't be home from work for a few hours. You all need to stay out from underfoot."

Almost as soon as the family got inside, the kids began to divide themselves up. Lilly, Callie, and Mariana went up to the girls room while Jace, Jesus, and Jude went to the boys. Brandon went outside with Matthew and the two older boys to play a little basketball. Phil joined the two ladies in the kitchen to visit as they began cooking.

After an hour or so, Jesus came down the stairs. "Have you seen Dylan? He told me that he would teach me to make a layup."

"I think the older boys are still outside playing right now. I bet if you take some water out to them they would let you join them." Phil said walking over to the refrigerator and getting out some bottles of water.

"Thanks!" Jesus gathered the water and headed outside.

A few minutes later, Brandon came back in looking a little dejected. Lena noticed immediately. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"Nothing." Brandon answered heading for the stairs.

"Come back here, Brandon." Brandon turned around and walked halfway back to his mama. "What is going on?"

"I just want to do something else now, that's all. Please, can I go upstairs now?" Brandon said as respectfully as he could.

Lena looked at the other two adults before answering. Then she sighed a little. "Okay, son, go on. If you want to talk, though, you know where I am."

"Thanks, Mama!" Brandon said giving her a small smile before making his way up the stairs.

Phil stood up. "Well, I think that is my cue to go check on the boys." Phil walked outside and watched a few minutes of the game. All of the boys were happy and playing together nicely. "Do any of you know why Brandon came inside a few minutes ago?"

"No. He said he just didn't want to play basketball anymore. Why? What did he say?" Grant answered for the group.

"He didn't say anything. I can count on my boys, especially my oldest two, to make sure everyone is included, right?" Phil asked his two teenage sons.

"Of course." Dylan answered. "He just said he wanted to do something else and left."

The other three kids agreed. "Okay, I am just making sure. Someone will be checking with Brandon as well, if there is anything else you would like to say."

The four boys shook their heads and shrugged their shoulder. Phil went back into the house. "Something must have happened, but the boys say Brandon just didn't want to play anymore."

"Well, sometimes he just needs space to recharge. He was excited everyone was coming, so maybe he didn't sleep so well last night. Basketball really isn't his thing anyway. Let's just give him a little time."

An hour or so later, the adults mostly forgot about Brandon when Callie came casually down the stairs. "Mama, could I have some ice?" She asked as casually as she could.

"For what?"

"Um, well, actually we would like some water. I thought cups of ice would be nice so we could keep the water cold."

"If you girls want water, I think it would be best if you all came down the stairs and drank it down here. You know the rules about food upstairs."

"It is just water…" Callie started before catching herself. "Sorry, Mama. I just thought it would be better for you if we weren't down here in the way and you let us have water upstairs at bedtime sometimes."

"You're right. Water doesn't stain and I would like you to be drinking enough of it. So, sure, get three cups with some ice." Lena conceded after thinking a moment. "How about you fill one cup all the way with ice and stack the rest. It will be easier to carry. Would you also like some bottles of water?"

"No, thank you." Callie answered filling one cup quickly and rushing back upstairs.

"I guess they will be drinking tap water?" Karen said with an eyebrow raised.

"My guess is that they have something else to drink upstairs." Lena said as she heard the door opening. "Is that you, Stef?"

"Of course!" Stef came in and greeted the guests as well as giving her wife a kiss. "I got off a little early today. How about I put my gun away and then go check up on all of the kids?"

"That would be perfect!"

Stef walked up the stairs relishing in her current happiness. She put her gun away and noticed her jewelry box was slightly opened. She shut it without much thought then peeked into Jude's open door. "Hey boys! How are things going in here?"

"Great! Brandon helped us set up the train! Look it, Mommy! It is like a ramp and the train can go so fast! Jace and I are having races!" Jude said running over to Stef for a quick hug and kiss.

"I can see that! Brandon is a great big brother. Did the other big boys help you also?"

"No, Jesus tried, but he didn't do a very good job. He joined the other boys. I think they are playing basketball. Brandon didn't want to play so he came and helped us for a while. Then he went somewhere else."

"I see. Well, it looks like everything is going well in here. I am going to go check on the girls." Stef smiled a little still quite happy. The girls' door was closed which seemed unusual except they were getting to an age where they wanted to have privacy from their brothers more. Stef knocked.

"Um, just a minute." Callie answered as Stef heard quite a lot of shuffling in the room. On a hunch she opened the door to see three shocked expressions.


End file.
